Enveloped
by Narnia Pockets
Summary: One day, all the island nations around the world just disappeared. Without a trace of the people on the land or the personification of that country. Years later, the nations of the world soon discover their lost companions that have been reborn USUKUS
1. Chapter 1

**Ah… This is my first fanfic for this fandom… I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Summary: One day, all the island nations around the world just disappeared. Gone. Without a trace of the people on the land or the personification of that country. Years later, the broken hearted nations of the world soon discover their lost companions that have apparently been reborn. US/UK/US some GreecexJapan, Franada, and other pairings I'm too lazy to mention.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Hetalia or its characters.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Arthur let loose a low groan while he extended his hand out to cut off his alarm clock. It was early. Way too early to be getting up on Saturday, that was sure. Lazily, he removed the covers from his body, revealing his pale blue colored pajamas before he set his feet over his bed and prepared to start his day.

Arthur Kirkland was an eighteen year old student at his final year of school. He was the Student President of the prestigious World Union Academy. He was typically your average young adult, or at least he thought so. The circumstances of his heritage might be proven as special and extraordinary to most, but to Arthur it was all in the past where it should be.

Exiting his dorm, he began his way toward the school campus in his school uniform; he wasn't particularly concerned about his attire, the teachers and faculty already knew his face and would know he had official business in the school if he had come out of his way to return on a weekend, but he felt the need to wear the uniform when on campus.

His sharp green eyes scanned the empty room silently. The Student Council Room… As he had expected, it was empty. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and groan, he made his way in,

Propping himself a seat, he opened a filing cabinet, before pulling out a large stack of unfiled paper work with a scowl.

As soon as he did this, the door slammed opened, the sound like thunder from the previous silence Arthur was familiar with moments previous. Not looking up, he could hear the sound of huffing and heaving,

"You're late again Chelsey." The teen hissed out not bothering to tear his gaze from the stack of paperwork within his grasp. Slowly he gritted his teeth in irritation while he awaited a sorry and pathetic excuse to radiate from the other girl's mouth.

The girl he called Chelsey rocked her on heels with biting her bottom lip, her dark chestnut painted locks were tied with two large red bows that fell right over her chest, her dark skinned hands were curled into fists a her sides before she let loose a sound of exasperation, her chest still heaving up and down tiredly, "I know! I know!" She let out another huff; it was obvious she had done a lot of running to make it where she was.

"I woke up late!" She finished simply before dropping her bag off at the corner of the room. "Not to mention, on my way here some teachers stopped and asked what I was doing at the school campus on a _Saturday! _Seriously Angry Brows, why now?" She whined out the last part in irritation before she pulled herself a seat.

Arthur sniffed at the nickname the girl had adopted for him in growing aggravation. His eyebrows weren't _that_ prominent. "As Student Council members it's our duty to make sure this paper work is filed. Since our Vice President is, ahem- sick at the moment, we both have to pick up where he is lacking. Not to mention, since you highly insisted on going to your dorm early last night, we have to do this now." His reasoning did nothing but make the girl play with the edge of her plaid school uniform skirt while mumbling something under her breath in defeat.

Chelsey nearly cried out as a huge stack of papers was pushed in front of her face along with a dainty pen with the school's 'World Union Academy' logo printed on its side.

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, you look like you're almost finished." Arthur acknowledged as he stood by the door with his bag slung over his shoulder. Chelsey glanced up at him, her hands pausing from their scribbling, "Give me two or five minutes I guess, why?" She curiously asked the taller boy who blushed slightly while averting his gaze,

"Sorry for over working you. I appreciate you coming here and all just so you know. When you're finished, meet me at the diner right off school grounds if you want. Okay?" He stated slipping his hands in his pockets and exiting before he heard a response. She would come. He was confident about that much.

Despite the way he treated her, Chelsey was a girl with a big heart, and she forgave easily. That was a reason that she was one of the few people Arthur had the pleasure of calling a friend. His distant and bold words often deflected many from coming close to him emotionally.

Entering the diner, Arthur immediately asked for an iced tea, which he acquired after paying shortly after.

Finding himself a four seater booth in the corner of the place, Arthur slid his way in and kept his eyes at the door while he played with his straw idly. He still had to think about his career options for when the school year was over. It was a bit exciting and scary to think about himself finally starting his life on his own. If he remembered correctly, one of his friends, Kiku said something about how Arthur's writing ability could possibly be a path to chose.

Frowning slightly, he leaned back in his seat and watched as a few more people filed in the diner. One man in particular caught his eye… A man with wavy, shoulder length blonde hair entered the diner, his eyes scanned over the seating booth ahead of him as though he were searching for someone. Arthur silently watched the young looking man walk further down the aisle of the diner, he had a slight stubble on his chin indicating he was probably older then he appeared.

For that, Arthur couldn't help but snort as he took a long drink of his iced tea. His mind flashed back to Chelsey, where was that girl? Stifling a groan of impatience, he whipped out his phone and began to text female on her whereabouts.

Pressing the send button, Arthur nearly jumped in surprise as he felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking up, he found his eyes meeting with the man who had entered earlier. The stranger's eyes upon meeting with Arthur's instantly became wide, and the emotions bubbled within the blue irises were too many for the student to count.

"What?" Arthur asked annoyed that the conversation that didn't even start, was getting nowhere. He didn't even bother to mask his vex tone of voice.

The man frowned slightly, before muttering some of what Arthur believed to be French lowly as his eyes apparently went off into what looked like another world.

Lovely.

"May I help you sir?" He repeated once more, exasperated. The man now blinked, coming back to his senses slowly but surely, before the seventeen year old could register anything, the frown on the face of the other man was wiped off and replaced with a grin that made Arthur want to puke.

"Yes, if you don't mind, would you please allow me to use your phone? I really need to contact a friend of mine you see." He explained simply, Arthur blinked before his eyes looked down at his hands which held his cell phone.

Forming his lips into a thin neutral line, he extended his hand out to offer it, "Make it quick I suppose." Arthur waved off distractedly.

The Frenchman nodded as he took the phone before he stood off to the side of the booth and began to work his fingers on the device swiftly and excitedly. Arthur watched him in confusion and bewilderment…

_Always being the Plain Jane of the world. Tsk tsk, poor you Angleterre. _

_Shut your froggy mouth! Best to be a Plain Jane then some worthless wanker!_

A sharp pain executed his skull for a split second before it evaporated, the surprise attack left him holding his head with a flinch, "Oui, is it okay if I hang around with your phone until my friend texts me back?" The man questioned, bringing Arthur's attention back to him. Arthur nodded dumbly still slightly distracted.

The Frenchman observed Arthur now, his eyes like perpetual scanners that could see through his whole being, and instantly Arthur felt uncomfortable, "Is there a problem?" Arthur questioned putting his arms over his chest in an attempt to cover himself up.

A chuckle came as a response, "No, I just couldn't help but notice how plain your clothes are…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Arthur's nose cringed towards the blonde with the azure eyes distastefully; he could feel his irritation growing by the second simply by gazing at the older man.

The blonde stranger laughed while waving off at him, "No, no, I assure you it means nothing, thank you for letting me use your phone." Smiling widely, the blonde took a seat in opposite to the student, who narrowed his forest colored eyes.

"You know its common curtsey for you to introduce yourself when meeting someone new." Arthur grumbled out propping an elbow on the table while he looked around boredly, he was hoping the other man would just leave.

"Ah, where are my manners?" The Frenchman pulled the cockiest and annoying smirk on his lips that Arthur had ever seen. The moment it was lifted, the green eyed boy wanted nothing more but to rip it off with his own hands. "My name is France… Excuse me, I mean, Francis." He set a loving gaze Arthur's way that made the student glare back in disgust.

Arthur allowed his arms to cross his chest even tighter than before, "I'm Arthur Kirkland if you must know." Stubbornly, he now engaged in a stare down with the older man.

Their match was cut short as a short and abrupt cough thundered through Arthur's head. Both men turned their heads to the end of the table where Chelsey stood looking at both of them with two big chocolate colored irises filled with curiosity. Her eyes looked over at Francis confused at how he accompanied Arthur at the table so casually. She made an uneasy noise that was like a moan of some sort,

The student allowed his eyes to leave Chelsey before turning back Francis.

He swore he heard the older boy let out a sharp gasp as he gazed at the younger girl. Not only that, but Arthur couldn't help but notice that just as when the Frenchman looked at himself, his eyes when set on Chelsey were nothing but a cocktail of emotions. Longing? Happiness? Realization? Hurt? It was a bit sad and confusing…

But mostly a hell of a lot creepy. He had to be Chelsey's ex- or something. Arthur concluded to himself dryly. The frog probably thought he and Chelsey went out or something gross like that.

Awkwardly, Chelsey began rocking on her heels, an anxious and embarrassment smile weaving its way on her face, "Is this a friend of yours…?" She questioned feeling insecure at the pair of eyes scanning over her, she kept her eyes on him, unable to look away, but it was clear to Arthur she was talking to him.

"Tsk. Don't you dare insult me like that." Arthur sneered out with low eyes as he picked up his iced tea and began sipping down its contents. His throat had gotten dry and he just noticed he had been trembling… What the hell? "I never met this frog in my life. While I was waiting for you, he used my phone and—"

Before he could fully explain himself and the situation, the wavy haired young man got up from his place in the seating booth; Chelsey took a step back in surprise as Francis got down on one knee and took hold of one of her caramel tinted slender hands. Arthur found himself gagging at the scene with a snort before he turned his face away. Typical Frenchie.

"Bonjour mon cher, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Francis Bonnefoy," His lips gently connected to her hand, "But of course, the pleasure is all mine." Charmingly, he titled his head upward a bit and flashed the young school girl a quick wink.

"Oh… You know French… Comme c'est gentil," She acknowledged still unsure of how to react to the random display of affection, "Moi aussi…" The words were released rather breathlessly as the young girl inwardly questioned herself on if she should withdraw her hand back or not. "Aah! My name is Chelsey…" The dark skinned female took back her limb flustered.

Francis got up from his knee and looked down at the girl flirtatiously, "I would expect as much. Un si beau nom pour une belle fille."

Despite his ignorance on the unfamiliar language, Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes. Chelsey bit her bottom lip and turned her face away stubbornly, now coming to her senses, a scowl beginning to mask itself on her once passive face, "Thanks I guess. Flattery doesn't get you far with me you know. You're Angry Brows friend; he probably put you up to this, right?"

Her words were like a stab in the stomach as she walked around the wavy blonde, before scooting herself in the booth seat, she set her book bag on her lap while she put her eyes out the window. Arthur grunted, "Hey! Don't talk about me as though I'm not here you little—"

Once again, his words fell short as Francis let out a short laugh curtly interrupting his rant once again, "Would it be alright if I stuck around you two until my friend comes along?" Not waiting for answer, he took a seat next to Chelsey with a smile on his face, "I hope you lovebirds won't mind a third wheel, no?"

Chelsey and Arthur's faces immediately twisted into that filled with that of pure mortification.

"Me and Angry Brows? No way!"

"Hell no! She has the class, etiquette, and not to mention odor of your average tuna fish!" Arthur continued, plainly ignoring the obviously discontent at his choice of words Chelsey held. Francis let loose a chuckle, "I see… But you both are dressed so similarly, you go to a school near here I take it."

Arthur sent the Frenchman a wary gaze, "Yes, in fact we are. We go to the World Union Academy not too far from here. We're both seniors." Chelsey nodded while tapping her fingers on the table in a stream of boredom, she felt her eyes go wide and she met eye contact with the blonde across the small table, who leered at her dangerously with a dark aura circulating around him,

Letting loose a soft and low whimper she turned her face away nervously, "W-what about you Francis? You never explained what you were doing here and all… Do you know Angry Brows?"

Francis let out a low chuckle, "Angry Brows… How cute… Why hadn't I thought of that?" He shook his head with a smirk on his face as he noticed the glare Arthur shot him, Chelsey nodded her head with a grin, "You probably would have eventually, I mean, you just met him."

"Ah, but in answer to your question, I was told to meet someone here not too long ago. Mathieu is always running late unfortunately, I had to phone him to be sure he remembered our meeting here." Francis supported a grin, "I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to meet you two if you want."

Arthur's eyes dulled, in all honesty, he wanted nothing more but to get up and walk away. But he needed his phone as well. Sighing, he slumped in his seat a bit more before sipping down more of his iced tea. A pit of anxiety squirmed its way into his stomach as he did so. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood to meet more of you." He distastefully responded setting his now empty cup back on the table.

Chelsey glanced over at Francis curiosity rimming her large eyes, "Mathieu is his name? Is he French too?"

The wavy haired blonde shook his head, "Non, however, he is of French descent, he is from Can.. Can.. Cur.. Cen, what's the word…?" Francis paused, his face going into concentration before his expression went neutral, "… Who was I talking about again?"

"Mathieu." Chelsey blankly answered slightly puzzled at how his memory was cut short so fast.

"Who?"

Arthur felt his eyes look up at the ceiling before they rested back down to around the small diner. Once again, the thought of getting up and walking away tempted his conscious alluringly, but he held it back with a sigh. This Francis man was certainly annoying… It wasn't unusual for Arthur to feel strongly for people he just met; hell, when he and Chelsey first met, he declared her his slave! But the firm irritation he felt for this Francis fellow was nothing short but weird. Perhaps it was because of the man's French descent… Arthur's experience with the French had never been pleasant… In-between his past French Cooking teacher insulting his cooking, the French Student Council Vice President constantly attempting to sabotage Arthur's rule of order, and then there was Chelsey… The annoying git of a pest constantly ruined everything she was assigned to do, and it wasn't even much.

"When is this friend of yours coming again?" Arthur asked interrupting a fleeting conversation the two across the table were engaging in with a rueful glare. Both stopped and turned to the blonde,

Francis shrugged, "When he decides to I suppose. But for now, I couldn't help but notice, your accent is a very unique one, might I ask what country you originate from?" He expectantly turned towards the other boy, leaning in eagerness written in his eyes.

Arthur arched one of his brows, "My parents were from the United Kingdom," He spoke out ambiguously, eyeing the man cautiously. His answer was like a the Sun to a Blind Man's eyes for the first time, seeing as Francis' face turned into that of pure bliss the second the words escaped his mouth.

"What?" Arthur questioned agitated stopping himself from continuing as the expression the other man wore was not comfortable to him.

As the Frenchman opened his mouth to answer, the sound of a gentle humming echoed throughout the table. Francis immediately took out Arthur's phone from his pocket and glanced down to read whatever text message was on it. His mouth formed an excellent letter 'o' before he stood up suddenly,

"Something wrong…?" Chelsey questioned concerned looking at Francis worriedly. Francis sighed while fanning his face dramatically, "Unfortunately, I must bid you both goodbye."

"Good riddance." Arthur muttered beneath his breath as he reached his hand out to take his phone back. Francis deposited the device back with a grin that only made Arthur's scowl become deeper.

Francis began to make his way out the seating booth, "I would like to invite you two back here though… Do you think you'd be able to come over here again tomorrow?"

Arthur wanted to say 'No' but Chelsey beat him to the punch, "Sure. We come here every day after school, even though tomorrow Sunday, I don't see why not." Innocently she tilted her head to the side,

"Great, it's a date then! I'll be sure to treat you both then!" He gave them a wave before he proceeded to jog out the diner with a smile on his face.

Chelsey waved back only returning the smile half heartedly until the man was out of view. Sighing, she turned back to Arthur whose eyes were leering into her being dangerously dark. Wincing and looking down at her lap, the pony-tailed girl pouted, "What?"

"You prat! What the hell do you think you're doing dragging me along on a date with some weird stranger we hardly knew for two minutes! ? The only thing we know about that creep is his name!" Arthur snarled out fury laced within his words making Chelsey flinch.

"Actually! If you were listening to our conversation, his name is Francis Bonnefoy, he's from France on vacation, and he's visiting family here in the States." The caramel skinned girl argued simply with a curt nod, "He seems like he's real interested in heritage and all that, he was real excited to find out my parents were from Seychelles…" She looked up at the ceiling remembering their talk in wonder,

Arthur scoffed making Chelsey purse her lips together, "I think he's in college! He probably has a project on what happened to the islands and what not." Chelsey thoughtfully continued. Arthur snorted, "Maybe that's why he looked so interested in my accent and descent. Not like I could be any help to him and that project anyhow."

"That's true," Chelsey let out a short giggle, "I mean, it's cool how we're both from those disappeared islands and all, but I doubt we'd be like, a secret key to unlocking the mystery to what happened to them, you know what I— Hey! Where are you going?"

Arthur slung his backpack over his shoulder as he exited the diner doors; he defiantly knew where he _wasn't _going tomorrow. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught up as a project helper or some crap like that. Chelsey could go back if she wanted; she seemed to like the guy enough.

However, as Arthur found himself entering his dorm room later on, he couldn't help but shudder at the eerie feeling of eyes following him. Glancing around the corridor twice, and seeing nothing, he walked into his room and prepared to make himself tea to wash the feeling away.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Forgive my horrible bilingual snippets please native speakers… I'm stuck with a crappy translator for those parts OTL**

**Another thing, I fail royally at grammar and spelling mistakes as you probably witnessed above. I am also Beta-less. *has no friends in this fandom ;A;* and finally, I know the world has many island nations. I detest OCs with a dreary passion, so there won't be any m'kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts~ Hah I was really surprised, I thought I'd get none or like one :] **

**This chapter also goes Un-Betaed… OTL Hopefully I'll find be able to straighten things out with my potential ones, yeah?**

**Note: In this story, human names are only used as a sign that personally, the nations are close, if anything, intimate with each other. They aren't taken lightly by some.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Canada couldn't help but dispense a deep and anxious sigh from the pit of his stomach. He was nervous and overwrought that his hands trembled slightly before bringing his cell phone back into his pocket securely after rereading the message he received a while ago.

_Mathieu! You must to get to this diner this instant! You will never guess what I'm seeing right!_

Honestly, what was wrong with the Frenchman? Sure, they hadn't been in the States for a while, but now wasn't a time for sightseeing. Tightening his growing frown, the blonde folded his covered arms over his chest tightly.

At this rate, they both would be late for the G6 meeting. Out of instinct he winced at the thought of the result of the two of them holding back everyone from continuing. However, he dryly thought while rubbing the ends of his suit, he supposed it was a good thing, considering they wouldn't notice he wasn't there. France being missing would stop everything from commencing.

Then again, as an afterthought, he dimly remembered the fact that his brother wouldn't exactly be the happiest person at their tardiness. After all, this was the first time since the incident that his brother actually decided to host the meeting in his country. The single comprehension of that fact was enough to send his stomach spiraling down. What happened those years ago still hung over them all like a plague. Even though their economy's and financial issues slowly but surely adapted to the sudden disappearances of their allies, being in the same room with some of the once cheerful and upbeat nations, was like attending your own funeral now.

"He hasn't been the same since…" The Canadian found himself murmuring, his head inclined to look upward at the tall scaling building with nothing but a surge of melancholy emitting from him. Swinging his hands behind his back and letting another breath out, he tossed a look down both ways of the busy street around him for the sign of the other nation, before shaking his head and making his way inside the cool -conditioned structure.

Bypassing the security who didn't so much as acknowledge his presence as he expected, Canada made his way to elevators and upward to the meeting room he hadn't stepped foot in, in what seemed to be years.

"Good morning guys." He greeted as he pushed open the door to the conference room anxiously. As he had expected, Italy sat leeched over Germany who did nothing but attempt to pry the smaller man off of him.

"Ludwig~!" He sang out gleefully, "It's been so long since we've seen each other!" The words came out like music while his arms, like inescapable tentacles wrapped themselves around the other's limb unwilling to let go as though his life depended on it.

The taller blonde grumbled, "We just saw each other yesterday when you snuck into my bed!" He reasoned simply mashing his hand against the Italians face. Canada couldn't help but allow a small smile creep on his face at the fact that Italy addressed the strict German by his human name, and Germany did nothing to correct him.

"Ve, I know we did, but it's still a long time to me!"

Their personal relations, not as nations, but as people got exceedingly close after the incident. Germany's overprotective nature became more evident when the nations took into consideration that anything could happen to the peninsula countries next as he kept Italy strangely close at eye during the first years of happening was sweet and endearing to watch when Canada had briefly looked past his own grief of the situation.

Next, he turned to look at Russia who sat quietly at his seat, a Sun flower in his hand as he quietly plucked a petal while muttering something in his native tongue with each falling yellow radiance that was sent floating to the carpeted floor, a small smile planted on his face.

Blinking, Canada attempted to remember where his seat had been the last time he was there, if he remembered correctly, at the table, he sat with Italy to his left and his brother at his right who as strangely absent… Scanning over the area to where he should be seated, he felt his eyes get wide behind his glasses in surprise,

There were eight seats with glasses of water presented in front of them, and stacks of papers. Canada literally felt his heart crumble downward slightly at the slight as he looked down,

Messy blonde hair, shimmering emerald green eyes, and a nervous smile flashed through his head as he remembered his old caretaker… Cornstarch toned blonde hair, eyes that were as bright and jubilant like the sky, and a big idiotic smile… He missed his brother… He missed how everything was… And for this…

Unlike everyone else, who as their bosses firmly requested to get rid of the chairs that represented the now dead nations, casually, as though nothing ever took place and England and Japan would walk inside the room with the same grumpy and stoic expressions that Canada longed to see again, the chairs were just _there_.

Untouched by the destruction emotions and time that effected the world years ago.

Canada couldn't help the slight tear that streaked down his face at the thought. It was all nothing but an illusion his brother was setting up. An illusion that blurred away the instant you blinked and set a harsh reality right back in your face.

-.-.-.-.-

Arthur frowned as he slid down against the cool museum wall until his butt touched the equally chilled marble floor, his head felt like crap and he suddenly found his throat unnaturally dry. "A-arthur! Are you alright?"

A hand reassuringly clasped around his shoulder, and when the student gazed up, his eyes met up with dull and seemingly emotionless dark brown irises. Short, neatly trimmed black hair dominated over the pale skin of the person hanging over him, worry edged into the voice neatly.

His body condition didn't want to, but for his friend, Arthur forced a smile to his lips, "Of course. Just a bit tired, Kiku." Shakily, he made his way to his feet, and flashed his shorter friend another smile when it appeared he wasn't appeased.

It had almost escaped the youth's mind that he set up plans with his friend to attend the recently opened museum their school was sponsoring along with many other companies in the area. It was like taking a trip around the world. There was a section for Europe that focused entirely on European countries, a section for North America, Africa, Asia, and South America. The one thing that made the place exceptionally unique was the fact that it was one of the first museums to feature a small area that was dedicated to the lost island nations.

He figured Kiku was interested in learning more about his Japanese culture. Like him, his family's homeland was gone. But as far as he knew Kiku— the boy's withdrawn personality sometimes made things difficult to figure out— he actually thought the shorter boy was more in touch with his culture, in terms of language with his strong lingering accent and mannerisms.

"If you wish, we can take a break from this." Kiku softly stated, making Arthur shake his head, "No, honestly, I'm alright. I mean, we can't just leave now! We haven't even seen Japan's exhibit yet!"

Kiku looked down, "But you have been dazed since we got here." At this, the green clad boy felt his smile twitch away while he silently damned himself for not being more subtle with his outward feelings and expressions.

"You worry too much. I'm perfectly fine."

Sighing and putting on a small smile, the Japanese boy looked back up, "If you insist… But aren't you the least bit interested in looking at these?" He gestured over to the inside of the exhibit they were about to enter, the sign at the top of the entrance indicated it was about Cuba.

Arthur let loose a small laugh, "If I'm right, we have one senior at our school who is Cuban don't we?" The image of a tanned and irritated young man with a cigarette popped in his mouth flashed to mind and Arthur sighed remembering how many times he had to hound the taller boy for breaking several school rules.

"Yes. Diego, he has my homeroom." Kiku agreed while nodding as the pair entered the exhibit,

At the sights and words he read about the once-upon-a-time nation, Arthur couldn't help but whistle "Amazing, for someone who acts so unruly, he certainly has a rich heritage." Bending down he took a look at some of the antiques that had previously left the island before its disappearance.

Kiku trailed his fingers over the glass that protected a document, "Apparently, Cuba and the United States weren't on friendly relations. I am surprised they allowed this exhibit up if that be the case…" Removing his hands from the barrier he looked over at his friend who shrugged, "Out of respect for those that went missing I'd like to assume, but which island nation's next? I think its Cyprus, let's go then shall we?"

The Japanese boy nodded, "It may be a while before we get there, but the exhibit I really wish to see is the one of the United Kingdom."

Arthur curiously looked over at his friend as they exited the Cuban section, "And why is that?"

"Arthur is rather secretive about his heritage. Ever since we have met back in Primary School, you never really participated in activities that required us to talk about our culture and roots. It didn't help that our textbooks are vague about the actual lives and ways of the islands that vanished." Kiku explained briefly his eyes sticking ahead knowingly.

His words caused Arthur to sigh, "It's not that I'm secretive about it. It's just… The past is the past. I don't like talking about some island that disappeared that I don't even come from. Call me unpatriotic, but I just don't feel attached to that country as my parents are or as people say I should, okay?"

"I am not sure if I understand your feelings… But, I respect your opinion."

"Just don't start thinking I'm patriotic to America or anything. I'd rather be a country-less Brit then some loud obnoxious American Yank any day."

As the two now began to enter Falkland Island exhibit, Arthur couldn't help but arch a large brow in speculation. He wasn't sure if it was just him, but apparently a lot of these islands they had been passing for the last few areas had the same United Kingdom flag pasted at the top of them. He knew this symbolized them as either colonies or apart of the Commonwealth of the fallen nation. But for such a small nation to have kept so many of them close even after its fall from being an Empire? It was truly impressive yet scary at the same time.

"The United Kingdom, or should I say England, was a rather powerful and influential nation, don't you think Arthur?" His companion questioned his words like a mirror copy of the teen's thoughts. Kiku's eyes as they usually did looked ahead at the information they were reading blankly, "They had so much… After all, they did once have the United States, the world's leading super power, at its knees submissively at one point in time if I'm correct,"

For some reason, Arthur felt his face flush red at this information, Kiku's choice of words were horrendous to the average teenager.

"Yeah, it did I suppose," Arthur scratched the back of his head while thinking about it,

"Japan and England had nice relations if I remember History class well enough."

"In the 1800's, an Anglo-Japanese Treaty _was_ signed."

"… But didn't that treaty some-what give Japan colony-status to the—"

"Hey! I'm pretty thirsty! Let's go over there for something to drink; they may even have some green tea for you!"

-.-.-.-.-

Arthur let loose a breath of exhaustion as he and Kiku found themselves sitting on a bench just outside the museum, drinks in hand. Outside's temperature was fairly humid so the sweater vest that the young man was wearing wasn't the most comfortable.

"It's such a nice day." Kiku stated while removing the cold beverage from his lips, his eyes looked upward toward the sky thoughtfully. Arthur mirrored the motion and took in the serene calm that radiated from above; there were only a few clouds above, the Sun was shining down gloriously at its prime, and the cerulean sky dominated most of his vision. That shade of blue had always been one of his favorites… It represented a happier time in his opinion, and just made his stomach flutter with warmth.

"Mmhm, I agree," Arthur tilted his head back and closed his eyes lazily, soaking in the heat with welcome arms. "That cloud kind of looks like a cat, don't you think?" Kiku questioned, his eyes still fixed on the sky, and his observing a floating cloud that was moving at a rather slow pace. Arthur cracked one eye open, "It looks more like a heart to me." He offered out in response.

Kiku shook his head as he stood up, "I need to use the restroom, I will be right back," He informed his friend simply before walking off. Arthur nodded dumbly while he closed his eyes once more. He just felt like relaxing for the rest of the day in all honesty.

Suddenly, the blonde haired boy felt another hand go over his from where he sat on the bench. Alarmed, both his eyes snapped open, glancing to his side, he could only watch with discontent as Francis began vibrating with amusement at the boy's rigidness.

"Well, well, well, such a surprise meeting you here Arthur." Francis sent the student a wink which was returned with a scowl, "What? Don't tell me you're stalking me, you tosser!" Swiftly bringing his hand out from under the other man's, he brought it to his chest with a sharp glare directed at the wavy haired blonde.

Francis continued laughing making Arthur inch away on the bench, "I assure you, our meeting here was pure coincidental, I never would have expected you to end up in such a place." The smirk on his face made Arthur roll his eyes, "Pure coincidental? Didn't you have to run off to meet your friend?"

Shaking his head, the Frenchman gave the blonde a knowing look, "What brings you here though? You don't look smart enough to have an interest in Geography or History."

Annoyed and slightly offended with the last sentence, Arthur didn't even notice how his question went ignored to deaf ears.

"For your damned information, I'm here because I _want _to be! I'll make this clear since before you have no clue about the atmosphere! I _don't _like you! Chelsey may have a crush on you or something, but you _annoy _me! For that, can you please leave me the hell alone?" His blunt and straightforward demand was delivered with one of his trademark death glares that fended off the dumbest of morons around; however, it looked as though Francis wasn't the least bit affected.

"Is that so?"

"You're damn right it is! I've hardly known you for five minutes of my life but I can tell that you're such a—"

"Francis! Honestly, you missed the meeting just to go to a museum!" Arthur and Francis both turned their heads to the source of the impatient and irked voice in unison. Francis' face twisted up with apprehension at the new blonde boy walking toward them.

Francis chuckled, anxiety bared throughout it making Arthur narrow his eyes at him, "Mathieu… Such a surprise meeting you here, you'll never guess—"

The young man, who Arthur now knew at 'Mathieu' scowled before stopping right in front of them, his eyes glued on the Frenchman, ignoring Arthur's presence entirely, "The others were upset, the meeting has been postponed now until after the World Meeting."

Francis looked slightly taken back at this development, "I didn't expect that to happen…"

'Mathieu' shook his head, his violet-blue eyes softened behind his lenses as the blonde loosened up a bit, "Well of course you should have expected it. Ever since the… you know what, we don't want anyone getting left behind anymore." Smiling and he now turned to Arthur, his hand outstretched with a new sense of welcoming radiating around him,

"Um, sorry for just interrupting your chat just now, I was just—" The once shy and apologetic eyes got wide in a split second,

The reaction was definitely not one he expected.

Francis allowed a smirk to play out on his lips while he hung a hand over Arthur's shoulder—his fingers playing dangerously close to the student's chest— and he let out a slight laugh, "Allow me to introduce you to my new friend Mathieu. Meet _Arthur Kirkland." _The French pronunciation of his name felt somewhat unnatural, especially with the emphasis Francis put on it.

"B-But… How… Is it really..? It's not possible…" Mathieu now readjusted his glasses from his face, disbelief, shock, surprise, excitement all evident in his features,

Arthur stared back at him confused, "It's really nice to meet you," Politely; he extended his hand. "T-the accent is there… You sound just like…" Murmuring soon followed after those words as the slightly taller boy returned the hand shake,

"I— Um… I'm Cana… Erm… I mean, I'm Matthew." His words stammered out and tripped to the point Arthur wondered if the other man had seen a ghost. His facial expression surely mirrored it as though he had.

"I see…" Was all Arthur was able to respond with. Francis nodded with a huge smile, turning to Matthew, "Are you not happy with my discovery? This is certainly a huge development, is it not?"

Matthew blinked, "But _how_? How is this possible? England, the United Kingdom, everything is still _gone_." Desperately, he looked up at the elder man, hurt evident in his eyes. Arthur just watched the exchange before folding his arms over his chest,

"My parents were from the United Kingdom. That's how I have my accent." He answered curtly, Matthew turned to look at him, fear and confusion now dominating his features.

"And you say your name is Arthur Kirkland?"

"Been that way for almost two decades now."

Francis now took this chance to grip Matthew's shoulders; Arthur noted with slight smugness how Matthew's face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet at this action. "He is not the only one. Seychelles and Japan, I _saw _them. They _looked _the _same. _Seychelles _talked _the same. I'm telling you. They're back."

"But it's not possible… The islands are still gone… How can they?" Doubtfully, Matthew turned his head to the side, and Arthur could only blink his eyes dumbly, a question mark slowly floating over his head and flashing in confusion.

What?

"Proof is all in front of us."

Arthur grumbled at being ignored and obviously talked about, standing to his feet he glared at Francis, "Um, why the hell are you talking about me when I'm right here?" His eyebrows inclined downward together in frustration.

"I know the proof's there but—" Before Matthew could continue, Arthur felt his wrist being pulled forward suddenly. His eyes grew wide as he opened his mouth to release a yelp of surprise, but a smack of what he believed to be tape was slapped over his lips, silencing his cries. Before his mind could register what was going on exactly, Arthur felt his world being tilted upside down. To his horror, he soon found his eyes going directly in front of Francis' ass seeing as his body was tossed over the Frenchman's shoulder.

This twat was kidnapping him!

"Francis!" He heard Matthew exclaim, "What are you doing to him?" The words went out exasperated while Francis began to walk away, towards the entrance and exit of the museum. Arthur instantly began thrashing in his hold, what the hell was this!

"_Se radoucir,_ I'm bringing him with us back to the meeting place but of course."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ahaha, I really hope this was good enough to satisfy… The second chapter for me is usually the hardest to write.**

**Feedback is greatly appreciated as well. I really want to know if I'm making anyone OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Waah thank you a ton for the reviews and alerts and what not! They seriously give me a mushy feeling inside that urges me to update faster ;u;**

**-.-.-.-.-**

He was being kidnapped.

"Francis! I can't believe you made me an accomplice with this!" Matthew proclaimed in exhaustion, despite his obvious disagreement on the matter, he continued to drive the car down the highway at a reasonable speed.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

With his wrists and ankles fastened together with rope, that Francis bastard miraculously pulled from his pocket—Who the hell keeps rope and tape on them?— and his mouth taped shut, Arthur could only shudder from his place in the back seat.

Francis looked over at Matthew unmoved by his protests, "Well, if you really didn't want to be a part of my plan, you wouldn't have started driving you know…" He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his seat before turning his head to look at Arthur with a smug smile, "It couldn't be helped. Knowing him, if I had asked, he would have said no and probably dumped his drink on me."

Emerald eyes darkened with a flash and Arthur could only glare at the Frenchman with such ferocity that he hoped his gaze would set the other man on fire, stubbornly; Arthur turned his face away to leer outside at the speeding away environment. His stomach was welling up with nothing but pure fear, anger and a pinch of desperation.

He was almost positive he was going to die. If anything, before he died, that creep Francis was probably going to rape him and that useless Matthew guy would just watch. Nearly letting out a moan of absolute terror at the thought, Arthur's body gave into one single violent tremble.

How did this even happen? One minute he was sitting down, enjoying a pleasant time with Kiku… Kiku! With eyes growing wide, Arthur slid his forehead on the closed tinted window that was cool to the touch. Kiku most likely came out from the bathroom, saw Arthur wasn't there, and thought he went back on campus. He most likely would never see his friends again… In the back of his head, he could feel his tears threatening to surface at the thought. He knew he would end up dying at some point in time, but he didn't want to kick the bucket so soon.

"Arthur!"

Snapping his mind out of its trance, the young man turned to the front seat where Francis held a pout, "Mon dieu! You could at least listen when we're trying to explain stuff!" The blonde haired man huffed making Arthur narrow his eyes at him.

"Francis… Don't be so rude," Matthew softly warned before adding, "But yeah, we're here now Arthur."

Arthur blinked now coming in terms with his new surroundings. They were now in a parking lot… Immediately, his eyes flashed to find some sort of name that he could digress so he knew of their location, but came up short with nothing but a black Mercedes, a bright red Ferrari, and a rather tacky colored sports car that was designed with the American flag. He could have snorted at it if not for his situation.

The second the tape was removed, Arthur ignored the sharp stinging sensation that vibrated around his mouth and immediately went out to bite Francis' hand as hard as he could, tasting the familiar tang of copper in his mouth before he released. The Frenchman gave a gasp as he retreated his hand with a yelp, "You brute!" He cried putting his hand close to heart.

"Where exactly are we?" He sarcastically questioned with a lick of his now dry and aching lips. "At our work place." The spectacled boy stated coming around the car to Arthur's sitting point.

"Which is also on Earth, in case you didn't know." Francis threw in with a slight laugh.

Arthur would have punched him in the balls in if not for his restrictions.

"You bastard! I—!"

"There's no need for this… Francis please…" Matthew sighed looking at the other man exasperated. Francis pouted but backed off as Matthew began undoing Arthur's bindings. "Arthur… Please, we're not going to hurt you okay? We just need you to meet someone for us and then I'll personally take you home. Francis just likes messing with people." Looking up, he gave the young man one of the most sincere smiles ever.

Not completely moved, Arthur narrowed his eyes, "How can I believe you?" He instantly began massaging his wrists that were now free. Matthew shrugged while backing away, Francis was making his way toward a rather tall building already, "If we wanted to kidnap you and hurt you, wouldn't we have kept you tied down?"

The logic in that sentence was clear and Arthur had no retort, holding down a grumble, he slowly nodded before walking after the other male. For some reason, he felt as though he were making a huge mistake.

The entrance to the building was very cool and air conditioned, Arthur couldn't have felt anymore awkward when they passed Security, a majority of whom were females, and Francis sent each of them a wink and blew a kiss while greeting them in his native tongue. He also felt slightly more uncomfortable when Matthew gave the Frenchman a slight shove and began scolding him on the importance of being faithful, with Francis countering back that flirting didn't count because Matthew did it all the time with his brother.

What the hell was wrong with these people?

Going into the elevator was proven to be even more socially suffocating. As Arthur made his way to the corner to stay as far back from the other two as he could, he had to blush red and turn away like a school girl as he witnessed Francis playfully pinch Matthew's butt multiple times. Matthew shyly swatted the offending hand, but didn't really fight back as much as Arthur expected.

When they finally exited, they were immediately greeted down the hall.

"Isn't it a bit _late _for you to be here France?" A rather tall and well built blond man, with his hair neatly slicked back with perfect and proper precision sarcastically remarked with folded arms. His accent was prominent at what Arthur could determine as German, his school had quite a bit of those attending.

Arthur continued following behind Matthew with a heavy scowl etched on his face and halted to a stop when the other did so. Another man, he seemed pretty close to Arthur's age, stood next to the German, he was shorter and had a smaller build,

"I suppose it is…" Francis lowly chuckled, "But I have a good reason you see!" With one hand, he gestured towards Arthur who glared at the despicable hand, surprisingly; the marks from when he dug into the limb with his teeth were gone… Weird, he could have sworn he bit hard enough to draw blood.

"Ve, isn't that…?" The Italian, from what his accent seemed to be, trailed off tilting his head to the side, how he could possibly see anything with his eyes shut like that, Arthur had no clue, but he did nothing but stare back. Confusion evident throughout his outward expression and body composure, but for now he had to trust Matthew and stay put unfortunately…

"England?" Arthur nearly jumped when he saw another man suddenly appear behind 'Germany', a long scarf constricted itself around his neck and with large violet eyes filled with nothing but curiosity he gazed at the teen, he certainly was too tall to remain hidden without being seen when they approached, so how the hell did he…?

The brunet perked up immediately at that, "Eh? But how is that possible!"

Germany let out a slight gasp as his eyes got wider and the tall Russian man inclined his head to the side, a small frown on his features.

Uncomfortable with the amount of eyes pasted on him, Arthur turned his eyes to look at Matthew for some sort of assistance. To his dismay, however, the other man had his head draped towards the floor, a palm neatly slid on his forehead while he gave a sigh, "This is crazy…" Matthew simply stated.

Francis laughed, "I'm pretty sure, showing him to our dear Amérique will be enough for me to gain his forgiveness, no?" Francis' grin widened at thought smugly, Germany blinked before barring his teeth, it now appeared that whatever little trance he previously had been under was wiped away, irritation now dominated his expression as a result. "Don't be foolish! Do you honestly think showing America nothing more but a look-a-like of England will make him happy? What the hell is wrong with you? You know it will only bring back those memories for him."

"That's amazing! How exactly did you find someone who looked like him though?" The Italian young man questioned his mouth opened out in pure wonder,

Arthur eye gave a slight twitch at the slight offense that radiated off the sentence, "Look like who?"

"But he isn't just a look alike." The Frenchman denied pursing his lips together Arthur's question going completely ignored, "It's him. I can prove it. I bet his dick size is the same as before!" Rather roughly, Arthur felt his elbow being pulled forward and a hand groping the front of his pants ready at the zipper.

What the fuck.

"I was right! You are off of your damn rocker! Unhand me you frog faced rapist!"

"Ow! No! Come back!"

"Don't touch me you damn wanker! Go to hell!"

"Italy! Grab him!"

"Noo! Germany! Germany! Save me!"

"Italy… You're… Choking… Me… Argh…"

"Da, he escaped."

"I can see that Russia!"

Matthew could only blink the chaos anxiously with his eyes reduced to dots and his face nothing but the canvas painted a vivid red; Francis had succeeded in at least bringing down Arthur's pants to his ankles, shamelessly displaying the youth's boxers, which to Matthew's slight amusement and embarrassment was patterned with bright purple and pink unicorns.

Arthur had then managed to pry himself away from Francis' grip before kicking him in the shin—Matthew swore he heard a crack from the impact— and dashing off somewhere down the hall, his pants dropped delicately on the floor.

"France! You incompetent imbecile!" Germany now shouted his hands rubbing his reddening neck that Italy a few seconds ago had been clutching and unknowingly strangling, "You just made a human run loose in the building! A building that has some of the World's Top agendas and plans, I mind you!" Angrily he balled his hands into fists and turned to glare darkly at the Frenchman who nervously took a step back.

"Waah, Germany, he ran just like England used to…" Sniffing, Italy dug into his pocket and revealed a small white flag, "I hope I see him soon so he knows I surrender."

Shaking his head vigorously Francis waved his hands in front of himself defensibly, "I assure you, that isn't some normal human! It's Angleterre, perhaps just reborn…?" An anxious chuckle escaped his mouth,

"Reborn? What kind of jokes are you pulling now?" Germany sighed tiredly, "We just need to find the kid, give him his pants," He picked up blue denim trousers from the floor with a slight tinge of blue on his forehead, "And then get him out of here, not before apologizing about that stunt, France." The German shook his head in self pity for the blonde student's earlier humiliation and violation.

Francis gave his bottom lip a slight bite, "It doesn't make sense that someone who looks, sounds, and even has the _exact _personality of England just appears. Not only that, there was also Seychelles and Japan that were hanging with—"

"Japan!" Italy interrupted, his voice filled with excitement as he held his breath remembering his former ally and friend, "You saw him? Did you!"

Francis shot him a small smile, "Oui, I saw him with England earlier today. I didn't talk to him, but I'm almost positive that it was him." With those words, Italy's world seemingly got a lot brighter as he turned to Germany hyperly, "Germany! We have to get England back with us! That way, we can ask him to take us to see Japan!"

Russia now decided to make his presence known with a slight giggle, "If you say you not only saw Japan but also Seychelles with him, is it possible that the other islands are close by? Or perhaps even England knows them?"

A look of thought overtook Francis' face, "It would make sense for that to possible, wouldn't it?"

"It's decided then!" Italy hyped up jubilantly, "We just surrender to England and get him to take us to the others!"

Germany groaned, rubbing his temple, "This is ridiculous… Okay, we get England back here with us, if he even can be _called _England, and from there we'll work out the details. We shall split into groups to search for him." Glancing around the small gathering, he threw Russia and Francis a look, "You two are a group. Italy and I are one as well. If you catch him, don't let him go. We meet back here in about ten minutes empty handed or not. Understand?"

Everyone gave a curt nod at him in response as Italy pulled out multiple flags,

"Guys! I have enough for everybody!"

Without another word, Russia, Francis, Germany— who was dragging a flag-waving Italy by the collar— ran down the hall before splitting up down the two way corridor.

"A-ah… You guys forgot about me…" Canada mumbled out while watching them go, not soon before hanging his head in depression. Letting out a huge breath, he shook his head before sprinting down the hall as well.

Arthur ran down the carpeted hall as quickly as his legs could muster. The building was large, that much was pretty much evident from when he was entering it earlier. There were a couple of workers within the building, mostly female… All of whom gave him shy and embarrassed smiles with pink faces while he raced past them.

The student felt his face heat up from the thought of how ridiculous he looked with his knickerbockers out so shamelessly.

Stopping to get a breath, he steadily pushed himself against a wall just in case someone passed by at the end of the hall scouting for him. Panting he looked down at his pale legs and felt his neck and ears get even warmer. He couldn't believe he had nearly been molested back there. He knew from the beginning that Francis was a total twat, but this was just…

Shaking his head, which as of now was pounding against his skull for freedom, he leaned down to take a seat.

He couldn't possibly leave the building and go out on to the streets has he was. Sure the city had its weirdoes, but Arthur prided himself in being a firm and respectable gentleman. To do that was nothing but below his standards.

"Damn Frenchie…" Arthur groaned out running a hand through his messy and tossed blonde hair. "Damn foreign people… What the bloody hell is this place anyways? Everyone's wearing suits and they're from different countries…" Gnawing on his bottom lip he shook the lingering thought away and attempted to pull together another escape plan.

"We mustn't let Amérique see him!"

His eyes grew wide at the familiar French accent and his blood went cold.

"Hm? Why not?"

Pressing his now rigid and strangely stiff body against the wall behind him, Arthur attempted to further himself away from the approaching voices, his head inclined upward, he saw that the wall behind him held a door, thinking fast, he threw himself upward and brought his hand to the knob.

-.-.-.-.-

America leaned his head back against the chair he sat in within the meeting room. Silently extending his hand on the table to grab a couple of his McDonalds fries that were unceremoniously scattered in a container on the conference table, he looked down the end of the table.

No matter what his Boss or anyone else said, the meeting would forever be called G8. Whoever called it otherwise wasn't his concern. He just knew that he certainly wasn't changing his thoughts anytime soon on the matter.

Numbly, his eyes gazed on the spot where Japan would have normally sat. A stinging sensation ripples throughout his heart as he does and America leans forward a bit, causing his rolling chair to give a slight squeak throughout the dead quiet meeting room.

_It doesn't make any sense…_

Clenching his fist, he took another bit of fries and stuffed them into his mouth, France being late to the meeting, it irked him a bit considering he did so much prep to make everything go smooth and perfect, but as a hero he had to persevere. A dry smile makes its way to his face; he probably would have been a bit more upset if Mattie hadn't defended the pervert so fiercely. What his brother saw in that man, he'd never know, and he certainly didn't _want _to know.

_It isn't fair…_

He remembered how much it fun it had been to cock-block the two whenever they had alone time. He knew he was wrong and probably a complete asshole for doing it, but the look flustered and passive-aggressive expression that Mattie always brought to his face from it was too amazing to pass up. Snorting from the fond memories, he now took a large gulp of his cola.

With one elbow on the table, he propped his head up on his hand and lazily looked around the conference table,

_How could you just…_

His eyes landed on England's former seat and America's heart went numb. Putting his drink down once more a sad and remorseful smile took its way on his lips, "It's been about three decades since you left…" He thoughtlessly voiced out while his eyes grew duller. 'Left'… The word could have so many meanings… Left always left an opportunity to go right and come back. To return… To make another arrival. Memories panged into his head as it always did whenever he thought of his former colonizer.

Messy blonde hair, sarcastic comments, horrible cooking … Gentle and kind green eyes, adorable stammers, hilarious beliefs in unicorns and fairies.

"I still haven't gone obese or diabetic from this heart attack in a bag…" From a wonderful sky to nothing but an ocean filled with crystallized splashes of water, America slowly felt his vision get lost in a blur. Despite this, England's, no Arthur's face still brilliantly shone in his mind. His small smiles… His smirks… His scowls… His blushing face…

It wouldn't go away. And he'd never come back. Biting back a sob, America hugged himself and lifted his legs onto his chair awkwardly to contain himself.

Soon, a soft whimper was all that existing within the vast room. The echoes of the Super Power's cry bouncing back within the walls so gently, yet so powerfully… Just like England's memories.

_Leave me all alone…?_

A sense of alarm immediately shot through his being at the sound of the doorknob to the room being turned. Taking off Texas, he rapidly began to wipe away the tears that made it to his eyes in order to prevent them from being seen. Heroes didn't cry after all, he reminded himself constantly.

Heroes didn't cry in front of others… He always added his own personal loophole to the rule.

Slipping back on his southern state, he whirled his chair around to greet whoever interrupted his personal isolated reminiscing session.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mmhm… I wonder who entered the Conference room. :]**

**Outta curiosity, how many of you out there aren't a fan of Seychelles? I just came to know a ton of people hate her XD *was clueless***

**I mean, when she was first introduced, she irritated me a lot, but I never knew she was so widely, well, hated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**FF was being bipolar and decided to stop me from updating by blocking me out the 'Editing' feature for the story. Sorry for the wait guys! But million thanks, hugs, kisses, glomps, and everything else to Jet Set Radio Yoyo for helping me. ;w; I may have to offer you my babies for that. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

America suddenly wondered if he looked okay with a hitched breath, if whoever entered saw him with red eyes, they'd no doubt suspect his little water works performance. Biting his bottom lip a bit he watched as the door flew open faster then he suspected it would.

"Bollocks!"

His heart dropped, his blood chilled, and time slowed down to the point where America thought he would suffocate. His lips parted while his eyes shrunk terrified at what was ahead of him, "Arthur…" The words escaped his tongue so low he wasn't even sure if he thought, or said them.

The person of his attention glanced around the room, his eyes catching one sight of America before his head was shaking from side to side.

"I need to get out of here…" And before he knew it, the figure had did a complete 180 and hastily made an exit as quick as it had made an entrance to the nation's complete and total dismay.

"No! Wait, come back!" America was automatically at his feet, launching his body towards the door at a swift pace, he swung his head out the room to search for the supposed illusion, to the right, he saw nothing, so inclining his head the other direction he felt his eyes widen at the sight of the mirage that he feared would disappear at any second,

True to his impulsive nature, the glasses wearing blonde instantly took off after the other being.

Following after the mess of familiar blonde hair, America literally felt time leisurely move. This made him grit his teeth as cold sweat began beading down his face, yet he refused to let this image, _him, _get out of his line of vision.

Sharply, he saw his 'prey' take a turn to the right into the next hall way. Grunting, America mirrored this, nothing short but determined to capture the other.

Within the new hall, he felt himself stagger on his feet a bit at Germany and Italy who were a bit further down the passage way, both kneeling down on the floor examining what appeared to be a net.

Italy looked up, and instantly upon seeing the person that America was pursing, became distressed, "Waah! There he is!" His hands immediately went to fumble with a knot that connected the docile web of rope to the ceiling.

America's eyes went to flash at the now stationary blonde in front of him who was looking at the scene at what America could only assume to be bewilderment. He instantly took this chance to lunge at the other in a sort of tackle hug like position that locked the other's arms at his sides.

An all too familiar gasp of surprise was his reward for the action.

"Italy you idiot!" Germany shouted as they were hoisted into the net right before America's eyes faster than he expected. Italy gave a yelp as he was pushed against the other man suddenly, "Sorry Germany," The Italian gave a nervous giggle that Germany snarled at.

"Y-you morons were seriously going to try and catch me in a net! What the bloody hell is wrong with you all!" The shorter blonde within his grasp demanded, the accent the American had forever longed to once again hear pierced through his ears and allowed his already speeding heart to race even further,

The messy haired male now tilted his head back; his forest set eyes leered into America's where the dangerous and mysterious lands of the Earth met the cool and ever expanding sky. Now, the shock on the glasses wearing nation's face had most likely become more dominate then anything.

"A-Arthur… B-But how… And… I missed you so much!" He managed to rasp out, his mouth suddenly dry and he could feel his body composure begin to shake a bit.

Everything… It all looked the same—albeit slightly more younger— His eyes, the hair, his _face_. God damn America missed actually seeing his face. He could never begin to describe how much more he preferred this over his longing and depressing memories. The seemingly-glued on scowl he normally wore was present. It was impossible and yet this was all happening… With the idea of the other being a ghost ruled out, he concluded it had to be a dream. A dream he silently prayed to any higher power out there that he wouldn't wake up from for any time soon.

"Let me go damn it! How the hell do you know my name?" His voice was strained, as though struggling to get out his mouth, however America paid no mind to his word; simply allowing them in one ear and out the other. He instead settled on just tightening his hold on the other man. Hell, he even _smelled _the same.

"God I missed you." He repeated again, smoldering his face into the other's hair. Everything just felt so _perfect_. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you," He chanted over and over,

In the back of his mind he heard Germany and Italy banter back and forth, not paying his and England's reunion any mind, not something he was particularly upset about but he also heard a slight gasp as well as a crack. Before he knew it, Arthur went surprisingly limp in his embrace.

"Gahh! You guys! A-america!"

Hearing his brother, America took his face out of the now, strangely docile Arthur-look-a-like, "Sup, Mattie?" He questioned facing the Canadian a jubilant grin that was returned with nothing but an apprehensive expression,

"You aren't serious are you?" Matthew questioned a slight pitch of horror enveloped in his tone as he began undoing the ties that kept Italy and Germany suspended in the air. In no time, the blonde German collapsed on the floor with a loud thud, Italy followed landing rather softly on top of the red faced other.

Confused, America blinked his eyes, "Serious about what?" He let out a small laugh at how his brother would worry over such weird and little things no one really cared about. He wondered what it would be this time.

Matthew squinted his eyes before letting out a sigh, "That person you're hugging, that's my new friend… Arthur," Sauntering over to the two of them, Matthew put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, the instant he did this, America felt a low growl pierce his throat before he jerked both him and Arthur away from his twin's touch as though it were poison.

An expression filled with hurt from such rejection flashed over the Canadian's facial features, guilt immediately washed into America's stomach, he let his grip on Arthur slacken up a bit, "Y-your new friend? Is he…?" America couldn't bother to finish his sentence; he supposed the proof was in his arms… But a doubt lingered in the back of his head.

Now, the wavy haired blonde slowly extended his hand forward to touch the person within America's arms as though testing out for the Super Power's reaction, to which America pouted slightly,

"You hugged him so hard; I think you made him pass out." Matthew acknowledged removing his hand from Arthur's face wistfully, "Nice going."

The sarcasm filled words were brushed away like ants to the American who could only bring Arthur to his chest protectively, "Mattie, tell me. Well, is this… Is… Is the United Kingdom back? Are all the countries back? What about Kiku? How did you find him? How come he isn't wearing any pants? Why is that—?"

A hand clasped itself firmly over his mouth to cease his word flow and Matthew shook his head jadedly, "I'm not exactly sure about the whole circumstances to this situation, but for now, let's bring him back to your place, okay?"

America gave Matthew a flashing beam, "Don't have to tell me twice!"

-.-.-.-.-

"There… He should be fine I guess…" Matthew let loose a huge sigh of relief before he gently laid Arthur down on the bed.

The drive to America's house had been rather uneventful. Handing his keys to his brother, he allowed the Canadian to drive them away from the building while he sat in the back, Arthur's body on top of his lap and close to his heart. America treasured every fleeting moment within the vehicle and was almost reluctant to come out.

Pulling up a seat close to the bed, his brother scowled a bit, "You have to be careful with how you use your strength Alfred. Geez." Scolding him lightly, the Canadian began to tap on the arm of the chair to soothe out his nerves.

"He's a nation though," America insisted with a pout putting his hands behind his head, "He'll recover fast!" With that aspect swimming through his mind, America simply continued to watch Arthur soundlessly sleep, interest plastered on his face. This all felt like a dream… Slowly, a small smile etched its way on his lips while the American extended his hand out to delicately stroke the sleeping young man's cheek with pure adoration and affection.

"It's weird! I mean, before when I hugged him like that, Arthur never fell out! Hahaha! When he wakes up, I'm totally going to tell him he's become such a girl!" Letting out a boisterous laugh he began poking Arthur's cheeks,

Matthew watched the scene with a sense of warmth erupting through his stomach, but he also had to frown at his brother's words, clearing his throat, the Canadian softly put a hand on his brother's shoulder causing America to look up at him curiously,

Nervously, his brother glanced away, obviously uncomfortable, "There's something you need to know about this though." His voice cracked out gently, as though if he said one thing wrong, America himself would literally shatter to pieces under his touch. It did nothing but confuse the Super Power.

"Eh? What are you talking about now Mattie?" Grinning he turned around to tease his brother further, but instead of the usually frustrated and tired expression his twin wore, today it looked exasperated and desperate, nothing but a dark burden seemed to linger beyond the reflective mirrors America stared at.

"Alfred… As far as we know, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland… It's still nowhere to be found."

Echoes of the words freely bounced along the walls of the room, the atmosphere and air suddenly became thick and America found it hard to breathe at the moment. Slowly, the words managed to seep their way out of Matthew's mouth and creep their way toward America. His heart and mind began to register the sentence…

Bottom lip quivering, America turned around to look at the still unconscious blonde on the bed, "W-what…?"

Matthew was saying something in reply, but America couldn't hear anything but the sound of his heart slowly falling to pieces within his body. Everything was beginning to spin a bit. This made no sense whatsoever. Who the hell was this then? His name was Arthur wasn't it? He and England looked purely the same! How _couldn't _this be England?

"N-No! No!" His world was crumbling beneath him. Everything just burned. Burying his head in his hands, he bit his bottom lip until he tasted the salt tang of scarlet copper to his tongue and with a 'thud' the blonde was on his knees.

He thought he had him back. He thought he was back. How could he be so _stupid?_ He could practically hear England scolding him on his tendency to rush into things without thinking. America gave a groan of pain before one of his hands transformed into a fist and violently hit the floor underneath him, resulting in nothing but a lovely dent.

He felt a hand reassuringly pat his shoulder with a slight squeeze.

Oh shit he forgot Matthew was in here with him.

"Alfred… Just let me explain… There's still a possibility…" His brother spoke out, worry and pain tainted in his voice; it made America sick to his stomach knowing he was the reason for it. "Don't. Just, don't Matthew." Shrugging off his twin's hand from his body, America stood on his feet, without sparring a glance at the impersonator on his bed he exited the room, not before strongly stating,

"When that boy wakes up, tell him to go home."

Even Matthew couldn't help but flinch at the malice in his tone not seen since the Cold War days.

-.-.-.-.-

Arthur gave a moan of pain as his eyes fluttered open. He swore he just had the weirdest dream ever… His room was unusually dark; perhaps it was still Friday night? He still needed to wake up the next morning to accompany Chelsey with the Student Council filing. Rubbing his eyes, he cringed in pain at the sudden jolt of ache that revolved around his spinal region. Bending over with a slight gasp he pulled down his sheets to gaze at the rather stiff feeling he felt around his waist and upper body.

White bandages whirled around his being as innocent and as pure as their color. Forest colored irises instantly became wide in confusion and shock, "What is this…?" He found himself murmuring after he had begun feeling the wrappings. A thought struck his head at the moment, causing him to give a gasp, suddenly filled with fear; he took the time to glance around.

This _wasn't _his room.

"What the bloody hell!" He shouted throwing the sheets off his body and flinging himself off the bed. He cringed at the little pain he received from his back as a result. As quickly as he had done that, the lights flickered on and the door swung open.

The young man leered at the new figure in horrification.

So it _hadn't _been a dream. "Fuck my life." Arthur hissed out lowly as he took a step back.

Matthew entered the room, his deposition the living definition of anxiety and nervousness. Within his arms he held what appeared to be a stuffed polar bear. Scowling, Arthur crossed his arms over his bandaged chest awaiting the other man to begin the conversation.

"You're up…" He acknowledged with a somewhat sweet smile. "That's great, eh?"

Cringing Arthur shook his head, "I want answers." His first words came out way more ill-willed then he intended, giving his tongue a slight bite, he mentally instructed himself not to be so sharp-tongued.

The wavy haired blonde looked down at the top of his polar bear's head grimacing, the slight curl on top his head gave a slight bounce with this action. "I-I know… I'll be more than willing to tell you everything I know about this current situation, I did a ton of research. It's the least I can do…" Meekly, Matthew looked back up at Arthur with timid eyes.

Sighing in defeat, Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, first off all, you won't try to kill, rape, or injury me in anyway shape or form will you?" Dryly he glanced around the room awkwardly at his straightforward question in spite of himself.

Matthew immediately began shaking his head violently it appeared as though the thought of doing what Arthur suggested not only horrified him, but also offended him as well, "I swear! I would never do anything like that! None of us would ever do that to you! Back at the World Conference Building, we were just trying to stop you before you saw some things you shouldn't have!"

His fierce tone certainly didn't match his face, but for some reason, Arthur had a feeling his words weren't lies.

"Another thing, why the _hell _did you kidnap me? If its money you want, I'll—"

His words were cut off by Matthew once again protested, "No, we don't want money or anything like that… We want… Uh… How can I say this…? But listen… Arthur, I know this will sound real weird, and you'll probably say no but I have to ask you something…" Doubtfully, the blue-violet eyed boy bit his bottom lip, "Would you like to become friends with me?"

What?

"What?" Twitching his left eye, Arthur could only look at the other young man in concrete confusion.

"I-it's just that, my friends have caused you so much trouble already! I would like to sincerely apologize on their behalf! The 'kidnapping' thing was Francis' doing as was the 'Hunting' blitz! He can be real jerk-ish sometimes! I know first-hand! I just really want to make up for everything you know?" Hastily, Matthew gave Arthur a shy smile while he hid a majority of his face behind his bear.

Still filled with nothing but disorientation, Arthur barely found his voice,

"Become friends…? No one's ever really asked me that." Blinking his eyes, Arthur looked back to the awaiting other male. Unsure of what to do exactly, he rubbed the back of his head suddenly extremely nervous, he felt his face flush a bit, "Um, sure I guess… But how about we start over, okay? We can just, put everything that happened previously behind us."

Laughing slightly in uncertainty, Arthur watched as Matthew approached him, a huge beam of accomplishment and happiness presented on his face, "Yeah, I guess starting over would be for the best…" Extending his hand out to hold his bear with one, Arthur enveloped his hand into the blonde's.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Matthew Williams,"

"Who?"

Arthur felt his eyes widen a bit in surprise at the new voice, with a frown on his face he watched Matthew look down at his stuff toy, "Matthew! You know, your owner? The one that feeds you?" The bear seemingly shook his head before wiggling out of his grasp, "No, doesn't ring a bell." Walking on all fours, Arthur watched the bear crawl out the open door.

"Eh? Not to be rude, but may I ask just exactly what was that?"

Sighing Matthew dropped his hands, "That's my Polar Bear, his name's Mr. Kumajiro… He just can never seem to remember my name though. It's a bit aggravating." Arthur simply nodded his head dumbly, "I see…"

Smiling now Matthew turned to look at Arthur with a new light, "We can get you something to drink, injuries make people dehydrated I believe." His sentence did nothing but remind Arthur of that little thought. How exactly did he receive this anyway? Nothing in his memory really reminded him of it…

The only thing he truly remembered was entering that room to avoid Francis… His headache hadn't been that bad, but the instant he entered the room, his head felt like it was being crushed slowly and painfully, and only one thing had executed in his head… After that, he couldn't remember much. Wincing, he put a hand to his head and looked at Matthew,

"What exactly did I do to get these…?" He found himself questioning as the two of them walked out the room. The lack of shirt left plenty of room to look at the first aid applied to him very showingly.

Matthew gave him a smile, "I wouldn't know… After all the two of us just met a few minutes ago, remember?" His words earned him a snort from the youthful late teenager while they walked down the hall way. Arthur couldn't help but acknowledge how big the place seemed to be as they walked down the stairs, he also noticed how young Matthew looked, if anything, the glasses wearing boy couldn't be any more than a few months older than him, if not, younger than him.

How exactly could someone so young afford a place like this…?

Arthur looked over at him curiously, "Do you live alone?" The messy haired blonde asked after they entered the kitchen. Respectfully, Arthur trudged behind the other to not go out of bounds as the other entered the fridge and began rummaging around for something. "Well, yes, no, and no… Technically yes, unless you count Mr. Kumajiro, then no. And no again because I know what you're thinking, and this isn't my house, it's actually my twin brother's… I live up North in Canada." Taking his head out the fridge he turned to flash Arthur an apologetic smile,

"Sorry, we don't have any tea… I know it's your favorite and all."

Nodding, Arthur leaned against the island counter, "I see… No worries, I'll take anything except coffee," With dull eyes, he began moving his eyes about the area, his eyes gaze at a – rather immature, if Arthur had to say— Spiderman clock that hung above, close to the ceiling. It was about nine… Oh shit. The buses stopped running at eight.

A bit panicked he looked over at the Canadian who was pouring both of them a cup of cola. Anxiously, he tapped his fingers on his legs, "Matthew, do you by any chance think you can take me home tonight? I mean, it's kind of late and I have to get back on campus for tomorrow…"

"Oh I see… You're in school? College I'm guessing." Sauntering over to him, Matthew offered out the glassed soft drink, accepting it Arthur shook his head, "No, senior year in High School actually,"

His words obviously confused the other who blinked, "But tomorrow's Sunday… Why do you need to go back on campus anyway? It's the weekend…"

Scratching his cheek, Arthur gave Matthew a sheepish smile, his eyes indicating he was somewhat embarrassed about what he had to say. Matthew tilted his head to the side slightly, attempting to inquire what that meant, "Is the school an Academy or something?"

Arthur gave a small nod, "Yeah… World Union actually," the Canadian seemed to give an expression of complete and total understanding before he gave a small laugh, "That still doesn't exactly explain why you have to go back, I know how WU works a bit, and you don't go to school on Sundays. Why don't you just spend the night?" Offering the now stunned blonde a somewhat enigmatic smile (Or rather smirk) Matthew put his now empty glass in the sink.

"My brother wouldn't mind, he has a ton of empty guests rooms. In the morning I can drop you back to your dorm, eh? If it isn't too much trouble." The expression that Arthur had swore he could intercept as roguish was replaced with the former naïve and innocent one.

Sputtering slightly at the thought, he shook his head trying to reject the offer; however the Matthew obviously wasn't pleased and kept insisting, "It's nothing okay? It's the least I can do to make up for everything…"

"I… I really don't want to be any trouble you know…" Letting loose a huge breath of discomfort, the young man gazed down at his shoes awkwardly; "I think taking me to my dorm now would be best is all. Thanks for the offer though."

Scowling to a small extent, Matthew observed him, "You know… I _would _take you if I could, but we came here in my brother's car. My car is still back at the World Meeting Building… So unfortunately, I won't be able to take you until the morning… Sorry about that."

Eyes now wide at the new found information Arthur looked at him in bemusement, "What?"

"You have to spend the night… Don't worry though," Taking the still paralyzed young man by the elbow and dragging him out the kitchen, Matthew gave him a warm smile that made Arthur even more confused. "I'm sure my brother has an extra T-Shirt for you to sleep in."

Going up the stairs, Arthur found himself silently sulking at his unfortunate luck. In the back of his head, he attempted to recall if he had made any plans for Sunday early in the morning with any of his school companions…

"Here's your room Arthur! If you need anything, just go inside my room, okay? It's right down the hall." His mind dwellings popped like a smashed grape when he realized the two of them finally ceased walking and halted in front of an open door. If he was right, this wasn't the room he had been in earlier, the plain sheets and walls was enough to tell him that.

Nodding, Arthur walked in, not before a thought struck him. Frantically, he began patting down his pants pockets, earning a concerned look from Matthew, "Do you know where my phone is? And my wallet?"

Now understanding, Matthew chuckled and nodded, "They should be in my room or Alfred's… I'll go check my room… I remember Alfred taking them off of you when he was taking your shirt off."

Those words lit up a match that ignited Arthur's face a clear shade of crimson, "You did _what_?" He managed out weakly before Matthew obliviously exited the room.

"Why are French and everyone descended from them such bloody perverts?" Fitting his head on his hands, Arthur coughed out a bit, one of his hands absentmindedly trialing around his bandages.

Groaning a bit, he peered his head out the door to look for Matthew's door, walking down a couple doors, he stopped at the entrance that was opened a bit wide, knocking twice to allow the other to know of his presence, Arthur waited for a response with his hands on the door knob.

"Matthew?" He called out lowly, "It's Arthur…" Tapping his feet, he sighed slightly, "I'm coming in…" Silently berating himself for his lack of respect and manners, he pushed open the door further to enter.

The second he stepped in, he felt his whole body freeze.

"Hm?" Cornstarch colored shortly cut and dripping wet hair shook slightly, allowing droplets of stray water to the floor as the young man's head turned around curiously, memorable cerulean irises blinked over at his arrival, but the part that nearly made Arthur fall on his back, was the simple and undeniable fact that this person was only clothed with a rather small towel around his waist, stopping shortly around his toned thighs.

That _wasn't _Matthew.

Shit.

"Oh god! I'm so terribly sorry!" Stumbling backwards with his hands clumsily smacking his face to shield his eyes from the view, he felt his flushed face heat up as though someone were shooting a blow dryer dead-center at him. He continued stammering out unintelligible gibberish in pure unadulterated mortification as he attempted to find a way out the room with landing his eyes on the other man within the room.

Finally stepping his way out, Arthur managed to catch a look at the other who stood there stiff, a light blush plastered on his somewhat tanned cheeks, his mouth was left hanging a bit but nothing escaped out of it.

"Hey Arthur I found your phone and wallet."

Arthur bulleted past the mysterious and somewhat faded voice and collapsed into his room onto the bed tiredly. His heart pounding excitedly at what he previously encountered.

"Damn it…" He groaned out hugging a pillow to cover a majority of his still rosy glowing face while he anxiously glared at the door, expecting anyone to enter to catch him in his current awkward phase, "Stupid bloke, keeping doors opened so widely when he's so…" He found himself grumbling lowly. His night was officially ruined seeing as how he'd have to keep himself confined to his room for the rest of it.

He really couldn't wait to just get back to the Academy and have everything back to normal, with this whole day buried behind him.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Thanks for the opinion on Seychelles guys! Poor gal… Hated because she's in the way of what people want. **

**The other islanders **_**should**_** be appearing next chapter. It depends if the number of words are over what I expect… This chapter was way more then I wanted it to be XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up."

"No~" America whined out covering his face with his covers. Sunlight poured into his room brightly and all he wanted to do was go back sleep.

His dream had been one of the most pleasant ones he had experienced in a while. England had come back, as did every other island nation… They all had a Welcome Back party at the World Meeting, and everything was just perfect… Everyone was happy… And England loved him again just like before. He certainly didn't want to wake up, until Matthew's voice rang through everything and he found himself back into reality.

"Go away on a Moose or something…" He drawled out, wiping the side of his mouth with his wrists beneath his sheets. A grunt was heard, "Fine. I guess you don't want any of the hamburgers I got from McDonalds for you this morning…" His brother sighed and his footsteps were heard going towards the door.

Immediately, America threw himself off his bed and launched past the Canadian a surprisingly fast pace. Not even bothering to clothe his being with anything other than his sleeping boxers, he raced down the halls and jumped over the stair railing to enter the kitchen dining room.

He felt himself give a gasp when he saw Arthur sitting down rather calmly, eating a stack of pancakes at the table. The other blonde obviously wasn't aware of his presence in the room and quietly gave a yawn. America felt his heart race and face turn a hue pink at the sight. He looked exactly like England did when he use to yawn, of course _his _England's way of yawning was cuter then this Arthur's, the similarities made a way of nostalgia execute through him.

"Erm… Good morning." America found himself greeting the other to make his existence known, all thoughts of what he had previously come down for were gone and it seemed for that moment, only Arthur was in his universe while he awaited a response in that British accent he longed to hear.

Arthur blinked up and gazed at him through clouded eyes, "Yeah… Good morning." No eye contact was made to America's utter disappointment, but he shrugged it off and nodded simply.

Matthew now came in, America's laptop in his grasp, "Put your password in please?" He kindly requested pushing the open device in front of the Super Power. America tilted his head to the side and complied, it wasn't unusual for his brother to actually have the manners to do that after all.

Retreating the now fully accessible hard drive, Matthew marched out, "Come to the living room guys, now if you don't mind."

America found himself shrugging uncaringly and followed after his brother, he could feel Arthur scurry after him, but at a considerably safe distance.

When they got into the living room, Matthew took his spot in the single chair with the laptop on his lap securely as he typed madly. America watched Arthur take a seat on one of the two couches within the room. Sighing, America took a seat in the couch opposite to the one the unruly haired young adult took.

America shot his brother an incredulous fleeting look, "Why are we here again…?"

"Because I said so."

Not willing to start an argument at the moment, America let it go despite himself.

Boredom and silence fell on top of the room, the only noise coming from the soft ticks and taters that erupted from Matthew's typing. America rolled his head, resisting the urge to grumble at the misfortunate events. Matthew could be such an ass. Swallowing a slight lump in his throat, he allowed his eyes to rest on the other man sitting opposite to him.

Their eyes locked for a brief second, and America felt his breathing hitch, momentarily forgetting that this person before him wasn't who he wanted and yearned for. The connection disappeared just as quickly as it was made when Arthur's face lit up and he sharply turned away while mumbling.

America blinked, slightly confused at this action. As far as he knew, he and Arthur hadn't gotten off to a rocky start, had they? Jogging through his memory, besides the whole 'knocking him unconscious' thing, he couldn't recall them ever even talking…

Suddenly it all came back to him, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle an oncoming noise of displeasure; America began to feel his face warm up a bit.

Sure, what had happened was awkward, but did Arthur really remember it? It didn't seem like that big of a deal, after all… It had been an accident… Right?

Time ticked by rather sluggishly and America began to grow antsy. The events that had occurred last night seemed to be fresh in the other's mind seeing as Arthur wouldn't dare look at him the whole time, and when his eyes somehow did land on him, he was blushing furiously and averted his gaze.

America didn't know whether to put him out his misery and tell him it was a mistake or tease him. With a polluting smile he decided on the later. "Pst!" He found himself calling attention to him not so discreetly.

Arthur went rigid and inclined his head to fully view the blue eyed man, his face filled with grief and mortification almost dreading what America had to say to him. Trying to stop himself from letting out a bark of laughter, America found himself mouthing out 'Peeping Tom.'

The reaction went off like fireworks on his birthday.

Green irises shrunk within the head of its owner, and the young man across from him squirmed and sputtered, his large eyebrows furrowed together while his lips were torn between scowling and staying agape. "W-what! No! It's not like that! Damn it! It was an accident!" With those words, he shot to his feet his embarrassed forest orbs glaring at America in a futile attempt to vaporize him.

His outburst immediately made Matthew look up from the laptop wide eyed, pushing up the frame of his glasses his brother looked between the two confused, "What…?"

Snickering quietly, America found himself shrugging his shoulders, "No clue… You okay there Arthur?" He shot the standing Briton his best hero smile, Arthur found himself clenching his fists to his sides before he fell back onto the couch. "It's n-nothing…" He weakly stated,

America continued looking at Arthur, silently hoping the other blonde would return his gaze so he could mess with him again.

Nodding slowly, Matthew now closed the laptop before promptly placing it on the coffee table in front of him. Curiously now, America and Arthur turned to glance at him, "So… what'd you find out?" America voiced, watching the Canadian heave a sigh and seemingly sink in his seat.

Matthew turned to look at him with a frown, "There has been absolutely no further development in the island mishaps… Sorry Al…" A sympathetic look was shot his way making Alfred turn his head to the side with a careless shrug, another stab to his wounded heart executed sharply, especially as he recalled Arthur lounging parallel to him, most likely watching him with confusion and virtually no care of his feelings.

That thought alone, of his Arthur— America supposed he should call him England now— not knowing who he was and not caring for him, was enough to make his stomach threaten to wretch up whatever contents were in it.

"I take it you had family or grandparents on one of the islands huh?"

Gasping slightly, America turned to look at Arthur, who sat watching him with understanding and depth within his features. The nation nodded dumbly, not expecting to hear any reaction from the other, "Well… Not really… Someone who I knew and was very dear to me." He found himself answering.

His words made Matthew bite his bottom lip and Arthur to scowl. Mentally cursing, America attempted to go over his sentence in his head again, trying to detect what he had said wrong.

"That makes no sense. The islands disappeared about thirty years ago… There's no way you could have known someone who was lost." America felt his mouth drop while little holes of logic began to burn through his being as Arthur's intensified leer beamed over him.

Matthew laughed nervously, "Alfred is crazy like that. Just ignore him or accept him. Don't worry about it." Rubbing the back of his head, America didn't know if he should have retorted on the insult or send the wavy haired blonde a grateful look for the save.

Arthur nodded his head slowly, wariness on the matter clearly shown, "Uh-huh… So now that you are quite done, can you drop me back to the Academy now?"

Resting his head on one of his hands, America felt his stomach clench up at the thought of him going… He supposed it was for the best. That wasn't England, no matter how alike they looked, sounded, or behaved. Yet, the idea of having a mirror image so close, yet so far away brought about a feeling of completeness to the nation's stomach.

"Wait, before you drop him off… Mattie, the only reason you called me was to talk about no improvement on the island crisis?" Arching a brow upwards, America looked at his brother questioningly.

Matthew sighed before standing up, determination rimmed in his eyes while he gazed down at both America and Arthur. America recognized the light in his brother's being that was only viewable once in a blue moon.

"You see, I don't know exactly how to tell you this…" His soft voice was heightened in a way that normally made the Super Power chuckle in amusement, but right now he could only watch blankly, awaiting his words.

Clearing his throat, Matthew offered both Arthur and America a smile, "But Francis and I were talking last night… And we have this… _Theory_." Scratching his cheek, he looked down, all forms of his former confidence apparently evaporated with the wind.

America laughed; he could see where _this _conversation was going. "Does this have anything to do with having babies? Because I'm pretty sure men can't have them no matter how _hard _you try, bro."

Two glares simultaneously aimed their way to the depths of his soul when he finished his sentence. Matthew crossed his arms, obviously not amused with his teasing. "No. Let's try being serious, okay?"

Shrugging, America sunk in his seat; he wasn't sure how this was meant to be serious if France was somehow involved.

Letting out another breath, the Canadian looked over at Arthur again, "Like I said… I'm not exactly sure on how to say this and all but Francis and I came up with this theory late last night," He paused before starting again, with his hands in front of him shakily, "The United Kingdom disappeared along with every other island across the globe about thirty years ago… Apparently, your parents were both from England, Arthur… Not only that, you have the pure accent despite growing up here in the United States."

"And…?" Arthur deadpanned, "Where exactly is this going, if you don't mind me asking."

America nodded, a tight frown on his face, "Yeah, I don't get what you're trying to say. Who cares about all that?" With his words, he gave Arthur a sideways glance, both of his parents were from the UK and yet they escaped the phenomenon… He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about the full story.

Matthew rocked on his heels a bit, "I know you noticed Alfred… It's hard to _not_ notice… Arthur, he's basically England from every physical feature visible. Not only that, but England's human name and his are the exact same." His words were rushed and America grumbled, slightly annoyed at the fact his brother would bring that up,

"What's the point of this?" He found himself asking growing more irritated. "England? What?" Arthur asked, his voice filled with the same impatience America's held.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's there! I can feel it, France felt it, and I'm pretty sure you can too! Arthur here… He… This is so hard to explain." Hanging his head, Matthew reached over to pick up the closed laptop.

-.-.-.-.-

Arthur blinked his eyes, he felt so far off and dazed with the conversation the two twins shared. Literally like a stranger among best friends. Nibbling on his lip, he resisted the urge to bring his eyes back to Alfred.

He was still embarrassed to death about the whole incident from last night… And everything just got worst when Alfred thought he was some pervert now. It made him want to just punch the idiotic smirk the moron shot him earlier before shrinking away.

Arthur would have been lying if he said Alfred wasn't attractive. Damn it, especially now in broad daylight, the other boy was the perfect personification of the United States Golden Boy.

"The password is USemeUKe. Capital 'U' 'K' and 'S'." Alfred stated simply, his voice droned out in pure monotone. Matthew looked up slightly confused, and shot Arthur a quick look that didn't go unnoticed to the messy haired blonde.

Scoffing, Arthur looked at Alfred, all his previous awkwardness toward the blue eyed boy shriveled away,

Matthew snorted as well, most likely in agreement with Arthur on the thoughts. But without words he began typing the password, "I thought it was FUCKYEAHStriptheStars last time."

"Get with the times bro, I changed that _years _ago. I always topped… Most of the time… Besides, it always made Artie pissy when he had to use my laptop!" With those words, Arthur noted with a cringe, Alfred began pouting like a dejected puppy. "It's an awesome password if you ask me."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I don't recall anyone asking you, but if you insist." The words flew out his mouth before he had a chance to catch them. But honestly! He couldn't help it! Immature idiots were his tongue and brains natural enemy.

Alfred turned to stick his tongue out at Arthur, "Well, no one asked, but being as important as I am, my opinion wasn't only necessary, but also a necessity." Briefly, Arthur swore he saw the cheerful blue crystals beyond the framed glasses flash a remorseful outlook before resuming to their more familiar 'Holier-than-thou' reflection.

Twitching his eye and folding his arms over his chest, Arthur bared his teeth, "Is that so? You sound full of yourself you know. Being big-headed like that can only bring you trouble."

"Well of course I'm full of myself," The 'Duh' tone was all too present, "As a hero, I should be after all! But you wouldn't know much about that would you? You seem like one of those normal humans you can just pick up off the street. I have no idea where Mattie picked you up from and all, but it wasn't Hero Hall, I'll give you that much." Lazily putting his hands behind his head, he gave Arthur a shining grin that made the teens blood boil.

Arthur felt his face puff with anger and irritation, "Git! What the hell is Hero Hall anyways? Some sort of imaginary crowning place for breeding more pompous idiots like you? If that's the case, I rather be picked up from the streets than there!" He finished off his small rant with a heated glare at the other boy whose grin became more prominent with every insulting word that was released. Arthur admitted that little fact creeped him out a tad bit.

"Hey! You're the last one that should be talking about imaginary! Don't get me started on your imaginary fri—"

"Guys, that's enough!" Matthew cut in exasperated. He and Alfred paused and turned to look over at the quiet boy. "You fight just the same…" Arthur heard him grumble out in frustration.

Alfred pursed his lips but said nothing, and from there Arthur concluded Matthew was constantly scolding the other like a little child.

Not that Arthur blamed him. Alfred was pretty annoying so far.

"Okay… Arthur, Alfred, come over here please…" Matthew now stated staring at the laptop screen memorized. Arthur found himself exchanging a questionable glance Alfred's way, and when the American showed no indication of knowing what was going on, the Briton boy bit his tongue gently but rose from his seat and towards the quieter of the twins.

His eyes got wide the instant he looked at the screen.

"W-what?" His lips seemingly moved on their own accord. This was just too weird…

It was a picture of _him _and Alfred. They were both apparently freefalling in the sky with no parachutes or proper gear. The vast sky extended beyond the frame of the picture with clouds in the background and a small green flooring way below them. Alfred pointed at the camera, an impish grin on his face, and with his other hand was firmly wrapped around _his, Arthur's _own hand as he fell lower than the obviously crazy American. His eyes weren't filled with the fear of apparent death that awaited them. Instead, he looked up at Alfred with angry eyes and flushed cheeks, his teeth bared in aggravation as they fell. The event captured perfectly in one photo.

But _how_? That looked _exactly_ like him. Arthur's heart now began to race. How was this possible? Identical twins couldn't possibly look that identical. Alfred and Matthew were proof of that.

"I remember this…" Alfred spoke out, his voice quieter and gentle than usual, Arthur noted after jumping out of his thoughts startled. Why wasn't he as surprised to see the Arthur-look-a-like within the picture as he was! He and Alfred had never met each other besides this morning!

"Me too." Matthew dryly stated with a grimace on his face, "I took the picture, remember?"

Arthur continued to stare at the photo on the screen; he couldn't tear his gaze away now…

However, Matthew cleared his throat while giving the teen a slight poke at the wrist. Blinking rapidly, Arthur allowed his green eyes to land on the sheepish Canadian.

Matthew gave him a weak smile, "Arthur… I guess I should start with the basics of this… Alfred and I, we aren't exactly 'normal'." He averted his eyes back down to his lap, and Arthur could have laughed at the sudden shocked look that Alfred held.

"Mattie! What are you doing? You can't go telling humans about us!" Frantically, Alfred looked at his brother in panic and Arthur found himself growing more and more lost in the conversation.

"Not normal…? What do you mean?" Arthur had to admit, he was hugely open minded… The idea of fairies, unicorns, and gnomes had never been strange to him. In fact, he discreetly still believed in the tales from time to time. Just not aliens. Dear god… He hated the thought of the buggers with a bloody passion.

The Canadian shot his brother a desperate look, "Alfred, calm down. I know what I'm doing." Despite the reassuring tone, Alfred scowled deeply, walking over to the couch and sinking himself in it.

Arthur found a smirk cracking onto his face at the image of Alfred sulking like a child not getting his way, but, thinking back to his current position, he looked back down at Matthew, the impatience and confusion in his eyes now replaced with genuine curiosity.

Matthew tapped his chin, "Well, to begin with. 'Matthew' isn't my real name, well not my true name. My name is actually Canada. And Alfred's true name is America."

What?

"Wait. Canada and America? You mean, like the countries?" Arthur squinted his eyes at the blonde while backing away; Matthew nodded before placing the laptop on the coffee table and standing up, "Yup…"

Arthur cocked his head to the side, "I… I don't understand. You're both named after countries or something? What's so non-human about that?"

Alfred snorted rather loudly, catching both his and Matthew's attention, when he didn't have anything else to add, Matthew sighed with flushed cheeks,

"We aren't just named after the countries… The thing is… We _are_ countries. We're the physical personifications of the United States of America and Canada." He explained before rubbing the back of his head nervously with a laugh.

The messy haired blonde blinked. "… You honestly don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Cracking a grin he looked at both Alfred and Matthew expectantly, awaiting for either to get up and begin laughing about the joke they just played on him. When neither did, Arthur began to feel his world lacking air and getting suffocated, "Do you…?"

"No way in hell!" Alfred suddenly shouted, jumping to his heat. A loud thud was accompanied with this as he glared hotly at his brother, blue eyes ablaze, "I just got what you're trying to do Matthew! That isn't right! There is no fucking way that this is England! Your theory fails!"

Matthew calmly looked at his brother, as though expecting that type of outbursts, "Do you have any evidence that proves he _isn't _England, Alfred?" The question made Alfred's dangerous leer weaken a notch,

"Yes. For one, he doesn't remember us, he doesn't remember his own _self_, he doesn't remember anything! Another, he's _human_! Not to mention, the United Kingdom is still gone! And, and, and…" Alfred trialed off, his strong voice growing lower and lower with each exclamation and his eyes grew sadder before finally going downcast silently.

"You really don't look at the possibilities do you?" Sighing, Matthew slowly began approaching Arthur who was as wide eyed as ever, gently, the Canadian pressed a hand on Arthur's shoulder comfortingly, "Arthur, we are countries. Not only that, but you know the island nations that disappeared not too long ago…?"

Smiling at the speechless Briton, Matthew laughed slightly, "Well, you just so happen to be the personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. One of the nations we lost those years back."

"You guys are crazy." Were the words that immediately flew out Arthur's mouth while he dusted off Matthew's hand with narrowed eyes. "Personification of nations? What the hell do you take me for? A child?"

"If this whole 'reincarnation mumbo jumbo' is true, he certainly has England's sense of trust." Arthur heard Alfred mumbling from the couch,

Matthew looked at Arthur with nothing but hope filled eyes, "We aren't lying. It's the truth…"

"Show me proof then." Arthur curtly demanded while crossing his arms, "If you're countries, surely you're not as average as us humans." Crinkling his nose, he prepared himself to see them perform some sort of feat.

Silence dropped across the room as Alfred and Matthew blinked, possibly to think of a way to justify their existence. "Well, there is that picture of you on the laptop." Alfred suggested, "I have a million more of England and I on there if you wanna see them."

"That doesn't prove anything! Y-you could have just Photoshopped those!" Arthur insisted blushing despite himself, this all didn't make any sense anyways. Human personification of countries? What kind of prank was this?

"Well, we could show the fact that we heal fast, but I don't want to cut myself…" Matthew gently provided, however Alfred cocked his head to the side and continued staring at the green eyed teen, "Why the hell would I Photoshop over a million pictures of you and I when technically, we just met today? No offense dude, but isn't that kind of a stupid defense?" Alfred then began chuckling, "Hahaha!"

Arthur glared at him, "How do I know? You freaks were probably watching my every move for years now!"

"Years now? But you actually look way older in this picture then you do now." Alfred logically pointed out to Arthur's despair, "And I'm pretty sure someone like you wouldn't willingly jump out a plane with no parachute. England didn't even want to." His eyes were filled with amusement and a twinkle in them that made Arthur's blush more prominent.

"Well okay… Even if that _is _me, then how come I don't remember it?"

Alfred's grin instantly vaporized into a frown and he turned his face to the side, "I don't know. Don't ask me… Mattie seems to be the all-knowing on this." His voice cracked a bit and Arthur couldn't help but look at him lost.

Matthew shrugged, "Like I said, Francis and I are still if-y on this."

"France." Arthur automatically stated, "Francis is the representative of France, isn't he?" Skeptically he watched Matthew perk up in surprise while nodding his head, "Y-yes, he is! How'd you figure it out?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders while drifting his eyes, "Its common sense I suppose. Very obvious to decipher where you originate from, especially since I go to World Union." Closing his left eye he felt his face cool a bit, "Speaking of which, can you drop me off now? Or you know… I can just take the bus…"

"Oh… Right. Sorry for nearly forgetting." Glumly, Matthew nodded his head and turned to exit the living room area, "I'll just get the keys." Silently, he stepped his way out, leaving Arthur standing up rather awkwardly by himself and Alfred on the couch.

"They're in my room on the countertop." Alfred called out to him after he disappeared,

Now, the his current circumstances began to fully rest upon his shoulders as Arthur felt his blood chill before he turned to look Alfred who lazily looked around as though everything in the world was slowly turning.

This couldn't have pissed Arthur anymore off. Wasn't he the supposed 'United States of America'? If that was the case, and they believed him to be the United Kingdom, why the hell wasn't this prat more excited to see him?

Tapping his right foot and with an annoyed leer aimed at the blonde, Arthur spoke, "Alfred… If I can call you that—"

"Call me America."

Blinking, Arthur found his irritation momentarily lost, Alfred remained stationary, his eyes on the wall across the room, about 90 degrees away from where Arthur stood, his expression passively calm, "_America_," He corrected himself, getting a feel of how the name went on his tongue.

He didn't like it one bit. It didn't feel right. Referring to someone as a country when it wasn't their birth name… It made him feel a tad bit stupid…

Ignoring his feelings on the sentiments, he continued, "So, as country-people, you guys aren't some sort of government secret are you?" Fidgeting in his skin, he awaited to hear the boy's response.

Alfred…_America _turned to gaze at him now, the azure blue eyes showing nothing but an oblivious happy shine, a grin now leapt its way onto his face, "Go to hell, Arthur!" He exclaimed smiling.

Arthur could only stare at the American who stood to his feet; the only thing circulating through his mind was if the words he heard were correct. America however sent him a wink, "I honestly think all of this is as crazy as you do, but you know, Mattie's such a Canadian, and you know how Canadian's are… With their weird accents, hockey, and lies! Hahaha!" Sticking his tongue out like a little _brat _the blonde haired teen skipped out the room almost as though he were frolicking through flowers.

The young Briton still watched, speechless at how such menacing words escaped the others mouth as though they were compliments. Couldn't the moron read the atmosphere? If so, America definitely needed mental help. If not, someone needed to teach him, and _fast_. Arthur wasn't sure if he could handle such idiocy…

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gotta have my bowl! Gotta have cereal!"

"Shut up!" Arthur and Matthew hissed in perfect unison, "Also slow the hell down! The speed limit is 80! This isn't a bloody race track!" Arthur added in hotly over the blaring music that pounded throughout the enclosed car.

America—with a shirt on at last— drove the car down the highway at an alarming rate; it seemed to the young adult that the reckless driver was stomping on the gas pedal with all his might at the way they were accelerating. Not only that, the moron had the impudence to actually abuse not only the poor stereo, but also his and Matthew's –or should he say Canada now?— ears with some horrible shit he called music.

Arthur wished he had taken the bus.

Literally seeing the pout in his voice, America didn't take his eyes off the road, "But this song is hilarious… How can you guys not love it?"

"Very easily… This is my first time hearing this and the artist sounds as though she has breathing problems so she projects her voice through her nose, it's pretty obvious Auto-Tune was used. Not only that, but it was used horribly. Also, what the hell kind of lyrics is she using? Does it really matter what seat she takes just so long as she doesn't fall out the damn car? No. I don't think so." Arthur deadpanned while glaring up at America.

Matthew sighed while turning down the volume on the stereo up front, "He took the words right out of my mouth…"

America huffed, sounding either offended or angry, Arthur couldn't tell from his seat, and managed to stay surprisingly silent for the rest of the drive.

Before he knew it they were stopped right out the gate to the Academy campus. Matthew looked back at him with a smile, "We're having a World Meeting on Wednesday… So Alfred and I were wondering, do you think you could come over so the rest of the World can you know… Know you exist?" The car came to a stop and Arthur unbuckled his seat belt.

"World Meeting…? To meet the rest of the nations?" Arthur questioned warily, he honestly didn't want anything to do with these people anymore… Especially the American in the driver's seat.

Matthew nodded shyly, "Yeah, and I heard you have a Seychellois and a Japanese friend… Can you invite them too?"

"Well… I don't know… I mean we all have busy schedules and—"

"That's perfectly fine! I'll go make the appointment then!" Gripping the steering wheel, America turned his head to give Arthur a wink and a thumbs up before turning ahead,

Arthur felt his eyes widen, "W-what! No! It's quite alright!" He insisted heavily before he felt his body rocket forward with a sudden jerk because of the car's sudden acceleration. He found himself instantly fumbling to buckle himself in as he looked ahead at where the gate to enter was.

"Hey, slow down so I can scan my ID for the gate to open."

"What? No. That's boring."

"Alfred… You're driving a little too fast. Slow down before you crash into the gate…"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on crashing! I plan on smashing through the gate! Heroes always make flashy entrances after all!"

"Alfred!"

"Hahaha!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**T-too long OTL But the other islanders are going to be featured next time for sure. You'll see all those lost, so stay patient until next time I guess~**

**I made a mistake last chapter! I didn't even realize it, but it's not spelling or grammar wise… More like story-line wise. First person to catch it and tell me, I'll pay a commission for you by my friend on Deviant art of any two Hetalia characters you want~! If not Hetalia, two of your OCs :]**

**Also, first person to guess the song America was singing in the car gets a commission as well |D**

**If no one gets these, I'll say the answers next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone got the name of the song XD But congrats to HomeSickPirate26 for getting it first!**

**The mistake in the storyline would be the fact that this was said: **"Sorry, we don't have any tea… I know it's your favorite and all." **And Arthur, despite knowing that Matthew shouldn't be aware of his favorite drink, didn't think nor comment on that. Lol I guess he probably associated that with the fact that most people thought Brits used to love tea? *shrug***

**I will probably do another one of those 'Catch the Mistake for a Commission' things again XD they're kinda fun~**

**Also to **Anon**: If you can actually bear with me until a bit later in the fic, you'll see how Arthur isn't going to be the 'perfect-defenseless' uke. Half the time in this, he won't even be uke. After all, this **_**is ****UKUSUK**_**_._ But if you don't like it that way, you can always stop reading whenever you wish. :]**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"This is your dorm…" Matthew quietly commented as they entered the door Arthur cautiously opened. "You sound amazed about this small little place, after we both nearly lost our lives driving with your crackpot of a brother." The Student Council President barked out.

His words made Matthew sigh, "Yeah… Despite being around him for a couple centuries… You can never get quite used to him…"

Arthur tried his absolute hardest not to comment or look disturbed by the 'centuries' statement. "Is that so?" He rhetorically questioned before opening the door into his room, "Make yourself comfortable I suppose, I'm going to go change." Without another word he entered his bedroom and proceeded to remove his old clothing for more suitable attire.

When he emerged out, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see America facing his brother with a cheerful deposition emitting out of every opening in his body. It was quite nauseating if Arthur had to say. How one could remain so happy and up-beat was too annoying…

Matthew's expression severely clashed with his twins. A look of disbelief clouded his features, "A-alfred! You didn't! Why would you do that?" He exasperated out while America shrugged his shoulders carelessly while looking around the dorm curiously.

"What?" Arthur found himself asking with an arched brow. "After the wreckage, security let me off the hook so long as I pay for the damages… But of course, since Mattie is such a loving brother, I put the charges on him… Including the repairs for my car." America smoothly answered with a short nod, making his way to the couch. He plopped down on it, before sloppily putting his feet on the coffee table in order to get comfortable. Arthur couldn't help but cringe.

"You make it sound like its nothing! You said cost was going to be over three thousand!"

"Liberty is my baby… I can't just leave her with cheap care" America insisted, hands in his pockets. Arthur blankly stared at him, not sure if he should be more troubled and distressed with the fact America named his car or that the tacky car actually needed care that wasn't from some run-down drug dealer in an alley way.

Matthew shook his head vigorously with two fists in front his body while he glared at his brother "Then provide expensive care out of your own pocket! My wallet is constantly getting flat because of you!"

"That's what brothers are for."

"Can you two try not to have a brother's quarrel in my dorm? Take it outside with the rest of you, please." Arthur distastefully said with a scowl, "The last thing I need is blood on my floor… What if I have visitors or something?"

The Canadian sighed before stating his apologizes to the Briton, however, America laughed while questioning who ever willingly would want to visit someone as grumpy as him.

Before Arthur could counter to the insult, the sound of a door being knocked on sounded throughout the small sitting room. All three men blinked and looked at the entrance in mild surprise. Smirking at America, Arthur allowed himself speak, "The doors open!" He yelled towards the door for whomever to enter.

Slowly, the door creaked to open, and in stepped Kiku, his pale skin flushed and his outfit obviously fit for a casual day out, "Arthur-kun, are you ready to go? Mei and the others have already left the school…"

Arthur blinked in confusion in an attempt to wrack his brain to find sense of what his friend was informing him of. He didn't remember making any promises to go anywhere today… Damn it.

Kiku's eyes now gazed at Matthew and America who were both gaping at him in the same amazed manner they had done for Arthur when they met him. Arthur felt a dry smile make its way to his face before he crossed his arms over his chest, "Kiku, meet Matthew and Alfred, Matthew and Alfred, meet—"

"Japan!"

"Holy shit it's really you!"

Arthur found himself wincing while tenderly raising a hand to his ear, he watched as America somehow miraculously leapt from the small sitting couch, soared over the coffee table, and made a beeline towards Kiku at a blinding speed.

"Reincarnation of Japan, huh?" The Student Council president found himself dryly questioning watching the two embrace. America's larger build practically enveloped the shorter man within the hug as he gave off that infamous laugh that Arthur strangely got accustomed too in a short amount of time.

Kiku squirmed, aiming his head past America's shoulders to look the Briton in the eyes, confusion embedded in his own, questioning what was going on.

Flashing his friend a weak smile, Arthur shrugged, "Apparently, they're the physical manifestations of the United States of America and Canada," Scoffing, he let out a short sarcastic laugh, "And that's not all Kiku! They thought I was the reincarnation of the United Kingdom since the old one died when the island sank! Not only that, _now _have they assumed that you're the reincarnation of Japan! Funny isn't—"

"Rebirth…?"

Arthur's laughter came to a halt as he watched Kiku struggle to get out of America's monster grip, "Yeah! The reincarnation of Japan according to Mattie!" America beamed releasing the other.

Kiku winced in slight pain from the formers hug, "That's… Interesting…" He quietly stated making Arthur's jaw drop.

Was this the Twilight zone?

"You know, if there's more of you, I think we should have the meeting sooner… The other nations will be amazed… This is a huge development." Matthew softly murmured taking a seat and staring at his lap with a fidget. America, literally dropped himself on the couch in between Arthur and Matthew with a huge sigh, casually he stuck his hands behind his head,

"I'm still not fully convinced on this."

"Hush you." The Canadian snapped making his twin stick his tongue out.

Japan blinked, shifting uncomfortably, "Other nations…? You mean—"

"There's a personification for _every _country out there." Arthur himself wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, but he leaned over to gaze at the wavy haired man opposite to him for confirmation on his words and was answered with a nod.

"We'll explain it all to you some day I guess." Matthew let loose a small smile, "But for now, do you think you could call some people to meet here? Tomorrow for us to come together and explain—"

"But tomorrow we have school." Arthur automatically stated cutting of the blonde's words.

Matthew's eyes got wide and America snorted, "Who cares? You can miss one day can't you?" He closed one eye behind his glasses and peered over at the Briton, impatience imbedded in his irises. Arthur glared at him,

"_I _care. No. I refuse to miss one day. Skipping is unruly and will scathe my perfect attendance this year," Folding his arms over his chest tightly, he narrowed his eyes, "I also won't allow you to take out others from learning just to attend some crazy gathering because of some positively insane theory you uphold!"

America gave a short laugh, "Perfect attendance? Pfft. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you don't have many friends, _do _you?" A grin was practically shoved down the messy haired teen's throat.

Sputtering and feeling his face warm slightly, Arthur coughed, "I have a perfectly suitable amount of friend's thank you very much! I don't see how that's any of your business though! Now why don't you try sucking in your damn big ego! It's suffocating me you little twat!"

"Haha! Little? I'm taller than you! Maybe that's why my ego seems so big, you're just too small to handle its epicness…"

"Epicness isn't even a word!"

"Yes it is!"

"In what language?"

"American but of course."

"All I did was say something about tomorrow and the whole conversation evolves into this. You're definitely England. Alfred can only go on like that with him…" Matthew let loose a breath while shaking his head, he rose to his feet and took out his cell phone before silently pushing buttons to text.

America snickered, "At least when England and I argued, he actually made fairly good points… This guy's reasoning kinda fails."

"Don't talk about me as though I'm not here!"

Kiku cleared his throat, ceasing America from retorting and stopping another verbal battle. "I'm afraid I also agree with Arthur, skipping school for something so… Sudden, isn't exactly what I want." He sent Arthur a brief nod and Matthew and America an apologetic look.

Matthew frowned more tightly, "I understand… You probably don't even believe us about the rebirth thing too. I don't really blame you since this was so sudden really." Down casting his eyes, the Canadian began mumbling under his breath preventing Arthur from hearing more.

"No, it's not that…" The Japanese teen shifted his gaze anxiously, "It's just…"

"Its common sense that you don't go with strangers that claim you're they're missing friends, right?" America finished out with a slight smirk on his face that puzzled Arthur a bit, shrugging his shoulders, the American sent Kiku a reassuring grin, "It's cool! Japan used to act just like that! I understand completely,"

Tapping his fingers on his thigh, Arthur gaped at him speechless.

He understood and respected Kiku's decision when they hadn't been acquainted for even ten minutes, but he wanted to throw a tantrum the second he had to say something? What was with him?

"Thank you, Alfred-san." The ravenette sent a weak smile toward the infuriating, oblivious young man who was the subject of Arthur's current dark glare.

America beamed with a nod, "No problem dude! But for now, if you and Artie are free, the three of us should totally go out for some lunch or something! I'm starving!" He got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest proudly,

"Three…? What about me?" Matthew softly questioned though America's obnoxious laugh filled Arthur's ears preventing him from hearing more from the Canadian.

However, Japan shook his head while looking away embarrassed, "I must decline, I am sorry, but I have plans to go out with a few of my friends today. That was the reason I came over here, for Arthur." He looked over at the bright haired blonde who blinked, sending his blank eyes back to America, Kiku continued, "Perhaps another time—"

"Sweet! A few of your friends will tag along with us? It's still nothing!" America walked over to the awkwardly standing Japanese man before easily putting a hand over his shoulder and walking toward the door. Arthur watched with a growing irritation before he sprang to his feet and marched after them.

"We were all actually going to catch a bus." Arthur grumbled out as he caught pace with them as they walked out the dorm, America peered over at him with pursed lips, "The _bus_? No way! I'll drive you all!"

"Like bloody hell you will! It'd be suicide to trust you behind the wheel of a station wagon! You'll kill everyone with your horrid driving skills!" The sentence swam out his mouth with the utmost consistency that it felt entirely natural.

Kiku ignored his friends outburst and curiously looked up at America, "How many can fit in your car?" When America gave him a thumbs up, grin, and pleasantly said five including the driver, Arthur couldn't help but face palm.

"In all, there are about six of us. Seven if we count you." Arthur blankly retorted, "We aren't going to get a ticket because of you."

America wasn't discouraged though, "We'll figure this out! Just trust the hero, guys!"

Arthur wanted to smack him, but resisting the urge, he followed after him silently apologizing to Kiku for dragging him into this. However, something in the back of his head continuously kept badgering him for forgetting something as he left the dorms halls and made it to the parking lot. He just couldn't quite remember…

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm never trusting that Yank again." Arthur complained out as he and Kiku hopped off their bus at the proper stop. His friend shook his head silently before clearing his throat, "He meant well I'm sure."

"The git forgot he broke down his bloody car by crashing into the school gate like an idiot! Then he has the nerve to blame _me _for it, then he tells us to go ride the bus! How does that have any implication of well-meaning?"

"Alfred-san seems like a different kind of person…"

"Different? Got that right…."

Kiku chuckled quietly while remembering the banter both of the two blondes shared earlier as he and Arthur began walking; it was no surprise to him that his friend would get so warped in with someone like that. Arthur had always been… _Different_.

"Hey! You're both late!" Both boys couldn't help but jump slightly at the feminine accusation filled tone of voice aimed their way. Light brown eyes glared at both of them along with a pointed finger, "Which is weird! You two are usually early!"

A brown haired late-teenage girl leaned against a pole, her cheeks puffed up in aggravation while she fanned herself, "Today was hot and you just picked the wrong day to come be 'fashionable'." She dryly stated, one stray piece of curly hair fluttering about her eyes with each word she drawled out.

Behind her, sitting on the display rocks outside the building sat two other males. One tanned with slicked back dark brown hair and two dancing ahoges, the other contrasting wildly, being paler skinned with platinum blonde hair, more messy and wild then Arthur's own locks. Both were seemingly oblivious to their arrival and continued playing what looked to be a highly exciting game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, and it looked like Simon—the blonde— was losing rather miserably.

Arthur grimaced, his feet approaching the hot-toned mahogany brunette, "Then why hell didn't you go inside instead of waiting out here to yell at us?" He snapped with equal irritation.

"We're both sorry for the wait Mei," Kiku sighed despite Arthur's curt words. Mei nodded simply without another word, sending Arthur a rather wary glance.

"Haha! You lose again!" Arthur heard Bruce chuckle out before he used his opened hand to cover Simon's fist. Simon growled, "What the fuck is that anyways! In what world does _paper _beat _rock_? Stupid game…" He mumbled withdrawing his hand into his pockets and sauntering over to the trio.

"Hey Kiku!" The Danish accented blonde perked up immediately seeing the shorter teen, "And a big cheery motherfucking hello to you too Eyebrow King! How has your day been going so far?" He obliviously grinned at the two making Arthur sigh heavily, while flipping his friend off. "It was horrible and seeing you made it worse."

Bruce approached as well, "G'Day mates," The Aussie smiled cheerfully at the two, Kiku nodded and said a quiet greeting back, however Arthur ignored him all entirely, looking around at the current small group.

"Where's Teitr?" Arthur found himself questioning when he noticed the lack of silver hair within the group, his eyes instinctively traveled to Simon, whom was usually around the younger boy, harassing or teasing him in some way, shape or form.

"The heat was too much for him and he got sick so he went to his _Mor_. Pfft. He's such a baby, I swear." Simon chuckled fondly at the memory, Mei shook her head in disdain, "You two are the weirdest I swear! You both get ill when it's _hot _and you're comfortable in the cold."

Simon shrugged, "I'm awesome like that."

"Shut up." Was Arthur's immediate retort.

"Sorry for being late guys!" Chelsey's voice exclaimed as she ran up, panting heavily, "I accidently got off at the wrong stop and—"

Mei laughed wholeheartedly while waving one small delicate hand the Seychellois' way, "No worries Chells~ We were planning on waiting for you anyways!"

"We were—? Ooaf!" Simon doubled over while clutching his stomach that was promptly wacked by Bruce and Arthur in perfect unison, "I mean of course we were…" He rasped out weakly.

Chelsey stuck her tongue out at him before facing Mei to excitedly talk mindless gravel which Arthur ignored. Bruce and Simon walked behind the two girls, leaving him and Kiku following in the back.

Slipping his hands in his shallow pockets, Arthur felt his eyebrows crease in confusion at the foreign paper in it. Clutching it loosely, he brought it to his face and felt a scowl slowly take over.

"_Arthur… Before you go… Can you do me a huge favor?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Not for me. But for Mattie. If any of your friends, are from any former islands… Try and get them to gather at the World Meeting building for tomorrow!"_

"_W-what? Didn't I already say we weren't skipping school for this nonsense?"_

"_Yeah, but you'll come to know when things concern certain topics… I'm kinda forceful…"_

"_Wait! What are you doing?"_

"_Being forceful! Now hold still!"_

"_D-don't touch there you bloody pervert!"_

"_Stop squirming! Let me put it in!"_

"_Get it out right now!"_

"_Ow! What was that for?"_

"_Take. It. Out. Now."_

"_Chill out! Fine! Let me just pull it out…"_

"_You're disgusting. Pull it out quickly before I punch your face in. Bloody fucking pervert…"_

"_Hahaha! It was just a joke! Here, take it."_

_And Arthur couldn't help but hiss as he snatched the piece of paper America shoved down his back pants pocket._

"Hey, Kiku…" Arthur found himself voicing, stepping through the mall doors with his hands behind his head, Kiku halted a step to peer at him in interest, "Do you really believe in this reincarnation thing?"

The response back was hesitant but smooth, "Do you?"

Coolly, without sparing his friend another glance, Arthur kept his stride, "I guess I do…" He didn't know if the answer was to himself or to Kiku… But there was no turning back now, was there?

The image of America invaded his thoughts and for that, Arthur couldn't help but wonder as Chelsey and Mei dragged Bruce and Simon into a clothing store, forcing Kiku and himself to trail, what kind of person his supposed past self had been.

Slowly, he allowed his hand to release the paper within his hand, the paper that contained a series of numbers.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I need more angst in this… Things will get darker soon ;]**

**Questions you may have: Why is Denmark/Simon one of the sunken islands? Greenland, which is Danish territory, is larger than the mainland. **

**Who is Teitr? Lol it's kind of obvious. But you know… XD Thanks to kit572 for helping me with the names! :]**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur arrived at his dorm close to midnight that day. Mei had apparently been saving up plenty of money—as well as borrowed from her male friends— and they had all spent more time than he originally anticipated at the shopping mall. Fortunately enough for them, they had all managed to get a ride home from Bruce's brother.

Although he had been livid at the fact he'd have to wake up early the following morning, he was grateful that his rage had fogged away his pressing thoughts of the group of strangers he'd been recently acquainted with. After all, it apparently didn't matter if he trudged behind the group, was holding shoe boxes, began shouting at Chelsey, Simon, Mei, or Bruce for doing something incredibly idiotic, but his mind wandered.

Was reincarnation possible? If so, _how_? Personified nations? If this was true, _how_?

Were they like normal humans? Could they die? Could _he _die? What had they called him earlier? England? Britain? Or did he represent all the British Isles? What if America and Matthew mixed him up with someone else? What if they'd get him involved into something so deep, he wouldn't be able to turn back? What if…? There were so many questions that wracked his brain hard.

No sooner than when these questions pulled up did Kiku quietly ask if it were possible for their current friends they were shopping with, to be other fallen islands. It then occurred to him that the coincidence was far too apparent. They all were gathered like sheep. Sighing in exhaustion, he could only figure it was a horrible fluke or the phrase, 'Birds of a Feather' beautifully and cruelly coming into play with the whole fiasco.

Lying into bed and resting his head on his pillow, he felt his head slowly falling into asleep, he had a dream…

It was so realistic and vivid that Arthur completely found himself intertwined with all the sense that attacked his being. It started off simple enough.

He remembered being in a meadow like-place. The air smelled crisp and unbelievably _fresh_. Free of pollution and modern fare. From that, the blonde came to the conclusion his current location wasn't anywhere near a city. The sky looked limitless with drops of white clouds scattered about, making the scenery even more natural.

His body moved on its own accord through the tall grass that blew harmlessly with the slight wind. Everything felt so familiar… And yet…

Arthur attempted to open his mouth to say something but found himself unable to do so. His body continued on, and within his eye shot he noticed a slight bulge close by in the stalk of grass. A sharp contrast of bright sunny blonde hair stuck up through the green foliage, along with a dozen rabbit ears.

A little boy. Arthur found himself thinking while he strained to look closer.

"You came back!" The blonde hair shot up from the ground, and Arthur found himself staring back at two familiar looking sky painted eyes. One stray cowlick rebelliously stood proud in front of the toddler's proudly shaded blonde hair on top his head. Despite that, Arthur felt himself hitch a gasp.

This child… Looked exactly like—

The small boy now began racing toward the teen, the light blue dress he wore dragged across the floor. The rabbits that had previously been giving the boy company scurried off in the opposite direction.

Arthur felt his arms outstretch in response to the small child leaping towards him. An embrace executed and in his mind, Arthur felt his brain started rolling and his heart beat faster. This felt so strange. He felt as though he were experiencing a case of déjà vu but at the same time, he never felt this before.

"Of course I did," His lips opened and erupted with those words, "I missed you, America."

The dream closed like a fairy tale book on the verge of a climax. His alarm trumped and beeped repeatedly, shooting him out the dream-realm. He briskly shut off the clock with a feeling of a heavy weight on his shoulders. Despite the lingering feeling of dread that hung over him, he managed to get ready and attend his classes as he always and regularly would.

Shaking away the anxiety he felt over the events of the dream, he found himself looking through his phone.

Everything appeared back to normal.

He had received no word or anything from America or Matthew, both of whom had registered entries into his cell phone, and Kiku hadn't brought the topic up. Arthur couldn't help but probe Chelsey during their stay in the Student Council Room about her thoughts on the theory of reincarnation.

The answer had been a rather simple shrug while she claimed airily that a thing like that seemed rather unlikely. Arthur found himself scowling at the response before he questioned if although unlikely, she did believe it to be possible.

Chelsey looked at him as though he lost his head before slowly nodding her own, attempting to see if that would appease him. Not soon after, remarking that the sandy blonde seemed a bit anxious on the topic. Hastily, the Briton denied any interest in it before going back to his paperwork.

That night. He dreamt again. This time, there was no meadow, no bunnies, and no little boy… In fact, everything was too smudged for him to remember entirely. He remembered rain. Lots and lots of it. Also, he believed that the setting had been a boat… He heard many men screaming and shouting around him. Some weren't even speaking English, or rather Spanish for some strange reason.

He vaguely recalled facing off with an olive toned man with green eyes. He had been dressed rather ridiculously if Arthur had to say… Like a pirate…

Both he and the man had exchanged small words while circling each other dangerously. They fought, the whole scene playing out like a movie. Arthur found himself blocking and attacking the stranger with his sword with moves he never thought he would ever possess.

"Fuck with my pirates and this is what happens."

The words had flowed out his mouth rather smugly when he had successfully disarmed his opponent to the wooden floor of the ship. Thunder and lightning played fluently in the background along with the sound of water roaring. The other seemed despaired with a look of hatred and fear imbedded in his eyes. Arthur felt himself inwardly shiver at the gaze being directed at him. However, he took his sword and brought it to his mouth before slickly licking the blade while gazing down at the stranger.

Arthur could only watch with horror as his body twisted the sword within his grasp and brought it above his head, the end he really didn't want pointed down at the fallen tanned man like a predator waiting to strike. His heart began pounding into his chest faster than before.

No… His found himself faintly crying in his mind before he struck down straight into the other's stomach, swiftly without any mercy.

He woke up feeling worst than he did previously. Why were these dreams suddenly rousing up? Rubbing the back of his neck tiredly, he grabbed his phone off of the counter,

One new message.

_From: TheHERO_

_Dont 4get! World meeting 2morrow :P remember 2 bring ur freinds. Give them my address!_

Scowling down at the text, he silently attempted to recollect a memory of the America's home address. When nothing came up, he hesitated before questioning Matthew on the subject. He supposed he really was following through with this.

Later that day, he passed by Simon in the hall, socializing with his peers animatedly.

"Oui, Mathias." Arthur found himself calling to the boy in an effort to call him over without attracting too much attention. The spiky haired boy turned around at hearing himself be addressed so formally to face Arthur's serious face.

Cracking a grin, the Danish teen left his circle of friends in favor of approaching his shorter peer, "What is it? Am I breaking a rule? Breathing too loud for you?" He joked heartedly at the Student President's normally dictator like rule. Narrowed eyes met his making the taller boy shrug.

"I'm inviting you to a friend's place."

This seemed to greatly surprise Simon, whose icy blue eyes got wide and his mouth became agape. By now, the once congested halls became empty as the first classes began. "Wha? _You're _inviting_ me_?"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for the dramatic part of the other teen's reaction to blow out.

"What a shocking turn of events! Haha! I'm flattered Eyebrows, really I am."

"I'm sure you are." Arthur dryly retorted while cringing up his nose in displeasure and impatience. Simon let out another rattle of chuckles before he settled down, "I'd be delighted. When and Where? What's the occasion?"

Slipping his hands into his pockets, the blonde turned around to walk away, "Tomorrow, practically all day I suppose you can say. The occasion? You'll see later on… I'll be sure to send you the details later." Without sparing a glance back, he could practically imagine the Dane's expression of genuine shock.

"All day? What about classes? We're skipping? Hell yeah!"

"Oh. I forgot to mention. You'll be having a detention for being late to your class Mathias."

"Wait… What? Hey! Fuck you and your Eyebrow ways Kirkland!"

From there, throughout the day, Arthur managed to inform all of friends whom he was positive were from the various sunken islands. Kiku, at first seemed very shaky on it, but when Arthur reassured him saying it was going to be nothing, he gave in. Mei seemed delighted to attend and miss school especially when Arthur mentioned Kiku was going. Bruce decided to be himself and although eager to join the rest in their 'field trip' seemed a bit skeptical on the scenario that was oddly suspicious looking, however he put up a smile and went along. Chelsey denied at first, but the second the blonde mentioned her meeting Francis again, a reluctant agreement was made.

Everything was set for the next day.

"What am I getting myself into…?" Arthur breathed out tiredly with a tight frown on his face while walking back to his dorm.

He felt himself halt when he saw who was standing outside the door rather boredly, "America?" He questioned out in amazement,

America turned his head from the opposite direction to face Arthur with a rather irritated face, "Geez! School ended about two hours ago didn't it? What took you so long?" His lips pursed out and his exposed tanned arms crossed over his chest.

"Me? What? Well, I don't think that's any of your business! I'm a very busy person. Just what exactly are you doing? At my dorm door?" Arthur gritted his teeth attempting to push back a blush of embarrassment, so far he was successful.

The American shrugged, "I came here to get you of course. Why else would I be here?" He flashed the Briton a cheerful beam that could have blinded anyone.

"To get me? I'm not a child! Why would you need to get me?"

"Matthew wanted you over since the World Meeting is tomorrow! Duh! Now come on, it'll be getting dark soon." Ushering him once again down the hallways Arthur looked over at the other in frustration while resisting, "H-hey! Wait! I need to get my stuff! Drop off my book bag! Do homework! Stop going so fast!"

Pushing his glasses up his nose, America laughed, "You can use my extra stuff! Relax, dude!"

"I thought your car was wrecked! How are we even getting there?" Arthur continued questioning as they now made it to the parking lot. America flashed him a thumbs up, the orange hue of the setting sun illuminated on his face dimly, "Liberty may be out for a while, but Freedom is still functioning! Stay here, I'll bring her around!"

With exasperated eyes, Arthur watched America disappear pass the lot of cars and vehicles in the area. Slinging his bag over one shoulder he patiently waited to see the car pull up. However, the smooth sound a car's engine wasn't what executed his ears… Instead the roaring sound of another machine cut in.

With wide eyes, he watched America ride by one a black motorcycle. Slipping off his helmet, the sunny blonde grinned over at the stunned Briton, "Come on! Day's ending, and I wanna get home soon!"

Finding himself, Arthur moved towards the bike with a twisted facial expression, "A motorcycle? Really? I thought you'd have some tacky monster truck or something." He lightly commented. America smiled sheepishly, "Monster trucks are awesome. But, unfortunately, Freedom here is all I have. Not to say she isn't awesome too. Now hop on!" He demanded looking at Arthur expectantly before patting the back of the seat behind him.

Oh! Oh… Oh?

"Go to hell! You're more insane than I thought if you think I'm getting on this with you driving!"

America, as Arthur predicted mentally, didn't look the least bit insulted or offended. "Eh? Then how are you planning on getting to my house?"

Groaning, the teen snatched the helmet from America's grasp before motioning for him to move backwards. Confused, America complied with a puzzled look in his eyes, however Arthur continued. He easily slipped up in front of the American and took hold of the front seat.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" America called from behind him, his voice laced in annoyance, astonishment, and something else, Arthur couldn't quite put his finger on. Snorting, he placed the helmet over his head, "Just give me the address and we're set." He simply spoke before revving up the engine.

"Hold the hell up! Do you even have license? Do you know how to drive a motorcycle? What about—"

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Arthur zoomed forward, "Shut up and hold on." With his words, he felt strong arms wrap themselves to his front; Arthur tried to ignore how awkwardly close this brought the American was to him. Gripping his hands on handles tighter, he let out a breath beneath the helmet that was getting slightly warmer then it was originally.

"What's your address?" He questioned after they passed the school grounds gate and drove down a side road. Arthur was fairly familiar with the surroundings, but he was pretty sure the young man hanging over his shoulder and pressed against his back lived farther then what he knew. America seemingly groaned while trying to make some space in between the two, but failed do to the forces acting on him from the cycle's ongoing acceleration.

A red light flickered and Arthur slowed Freedom down to a stop. Turning his head back a bit he motioned for America to continue inform him while he had the chance. America gave him a slight shove forward while he backed up on what little of the seat space he had behind him. Wincing, the sandy haired blonde glared at him from behind the black helmet, "Ow!"

"Don't go rushing into things so quickly! For an old man, you sure move fast." Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the American wore a slight scowl.

However, his sentence confused Arthur, "Old man? I'm—"

A flash of vulnerability flashed over America's features, his once guarded blue eyes stiffened behind the protective glass barrier over them, and his mouth formed a tight frown over them. "F-forget it… I'll just give you directions at every red light we hit."

With his words arrived a series of agitated honks and horns from the cars behind him. Looking up, Arthur realized the light had changed to green, and without another word he leaned over to once again begin driving. "I'm not old…" He found himself mumbling in disdain.

Just as before, he felt the second body close in on his back… But this time, the atmosphere of the situation seemingly changed. It felt tenser despite the lack of noise shared between the two. Not only that, but America's new grip around his stomach had to have been tighter than a boa constrictor. Arthur thought he was going to suffer from internal bleeding.

-.-.-.-.-

"Where's Matthew?" Arthur asked. The air around the two still remained slightly stale from the ride to the huge house, however unable to bear the thought of staying with the American for too long alone, Arthur's thoughts flashed to the Canadian. America had already instructed him to use the old room from before and just get settled. Much to his horror, the wavy haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

America ran a hand through his hair while walking into Arthur's room casually, "Huh? Mattie? He's at his hotel." He answered as though it were obvious.

Arthur blinked while settling his bag down on the floor, "Hotel…? But didn't you say _Matthew _wanted me over here?" He sent the other male a strange look and in return, he got a shrug,

"Yeah."

"But why would he want me here if he's not here?" Arching one brow, Arthur gazed at the taller boy curiously; in response he received another shrug. Bring a sharp tinge of annoyance to himself. "Is there anything you _do_ know?"

The other male stopped, as though thinking, before shrugging his shoulders once more.

"Idiot." Arthur snapped. America gave him one last amusing glance before turning to exit out the door, "Oh, I'm going to take a bath now, so if you want to follow me..."

"Shut the hell up! That was an accident!"

America laughed fueling a blush on the teen's face, "Of course it was, even though you totally loved what you saw."

Not taking the bait to be the object of ridicule once again, Arthur leered at him dangerously, "I'm beginning to think you enjoyed me looking at you. Fucking pervert." His words made America's once confident face falter a bit and a slight blush arose on his cheeks, but as quickly as it appeared, it evaporated away. Scoffing with exaggerated hand movements, America shook his head,

"I'm the pervert? How does that work when you go peeping at me?"

"It works because as I claimed before, it was an accident. And since you _love _bringing this up you must have liked me looking at you." Arthur gazed at the now sputtering American who seemed more flustered than anything.

"Whatever. As if I'd ever get a thrill from _you _looking at _me._" Wrinkling his nose over at him, America turned around once more before leaving the room with just a slightly bemused Arthur within it.

He didn't get that boy… One minute he seemed friendly enough… The next, he was PMSing like a girl…

The rest of the night, Arthur found himself and America purposefully avoiding one another. When Arthur went downstairs to get some water before bed, the other male had been in the kitchen, and when they clashed, the air had been unnecessarily unsociable. It seemed that would always be the case with them whenever America was having one of his mood swings and didn't want to talk to him.

Falling onto the bed, he glanced up at the ceiling with tired eyes; tomorrow he'd meet the rest of the world… Literally. He practically shuddered at the thought of so many. What if they were all…? He didn't have a word. But, what if they were just _strange? _Well, stranger than what he's been dealing with.

At least he'd be able to get some answers.

His eye lids slowly came to a peaceful close with those thoughts in mind.

-.-.-.-.-

Kiku didn't know what to expect when he found himself at the doorstep of a rather huge manor Wednesday morning. He felt horrible about skipping school especially without any warning. He and Mei had managed to leave before school security went out to prevent anyone from cutting classes. His Taiwanese female friend appeared way more enthusiastic about everything than she should have been.

"Whoa! Such a huge house! Arthur sure knows how to make himself some cool friends!" Her auburn hair bounced while she inclined her neck upward to gaze at the full length of the structure before them. Nodding silently, Kiku agreed.

He wondered how long Arthur had been friends with these people… These _nations_.

The Japanese boy was no fool. He took notice of how his normally attentive and strict friend seemingly changed into a more wistful and dazed shadow over the past two days. It was a lot considering in his time of knowing Arthur, the only time he truly changed his personality would be after someone insulting his bland cooking, and that change only lasted about five minutes.

Kiku had been sure to do his own research on the matter. Reincarnation had been a huge part of his family's homeland's culture. At first, the moment the two strangers popped up in his life he didn't believe it. Any sensible person wouldn't have. However, slowly but surely that day at the mall the prospect began to grow on him. Not only that, but that same night, he had a dream.

A vibrant and lucid dream that at the time, Kiku felt as though he were living it, but no… It was impossible… After all, he had been with two other strange men. One with chestnut colored brown hair and an everlasting smile on his face while he kept going on about something… Kiku couldn't recall afterwards. And another tall blonde man whose face was an epitome of frustration.

"We're here early… But Arthur did say to get here as soon as we could!" Grinning, Mei rocked on her heels before pressing the door bell. "This friend of his must be important! I mean, _Arthur Kirkland _playing hooky and bringing his friends down with him? I mean, he even invited Simon and me!" Putting a single index finger to her bottom lip, she put a thoughtful expression on her face.

Kiku had to agree, but he already had a feeling where this meeting was going.

"Is it so strange that he invited you here too?" Kiku asked softly gazing her with his monochrome eyes in curiosity. Mei nodded, "Arthur isn't my friend exactly… We're more 'Hi-and-Bye'. He's really only attached to you, Bruce, and Chelsey for some reason." This information was true… And Kiku was almost positive the reason Mei and Arthur were on fairly good terms would be because he was bridge for the two of them.

Mei had always been attached to him since they were younger. She was once so shy and quiet, not only that, but a victim of bullying… But the second he became her first friend she grew stronger and more confident with herself and abilities. He was proud of her for that aspect.

"Oh hello, you guys made it. Great." Arthur stuck his head out the door with a forced smile on his face suddenly, startling Mei, but Kiku just stood watching him. "Yes we did… May we come in?" The raven haired teen questioned gently.

Arthur let out a small laugh, "Of course, of course… America and I were just… How should I put this…? Just ignore the mess okay?" Opening the door to invite them, Mei nodded as did Kiku as they walked in.

"Wow! It's so… So…" Mei looked around the house in awe, while Arthur rubbed the back of his head nervously with a slight blush on; Kiku's eyes however were gazing at the floor in surprise.

Broken glass, upturned carpets, and it looked wet… Along with Arthur's shirt front.

Mei turned to Arthur with a huge grin, "So, where's the girl?"

The sandy blonde turned to her in confusion in his eyes, along with Kiku putting a hand to his mouth already catching the current of this streaming conversation.

"Girl? What nonsense are you going on about now?" He asked with an arched brow. The Taiwanese student crossed her arms over her chest with a giggle, "Don't act dumb! You know, this 'girl' friend of yours that has you hooked line and sinker in your heart!"

"…What?"

"It'd only take love for you to skip school! You have a new girlfriend don't you? Come on! I wanna meet her! Where is she?"

Arthur's face turned into a red painted canvas of mortification and Kiku couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my…" He chuckled out subtly watching his friend stutter in horror. Arthur shifted uncomfortable and glared at Mei, "T-There is no girl!"

"Arthur! I'm not done with you!"

Kiku and Mei found themselves turning to face the entrance to one of many halls of the manor they were in, Alfred came running out, his sapphire eyes narrowed into slits behind his glasses, a tight scowl etched on his face, and he had no shirt on… What?

"Dirty bastard!" He hissed before stalking closer to the trio. Kiku quickly averted his eyes from the shameful scene about to undergo but Mei continued looking on in wonderment. Arthur glared back in irritation but said nothing.

Alfred stopped and gave a slight gasp when he realized that the Briton wasn't alone. "K-Kiku… Taiwa— Er… May…? No… Mac..? Mer? Shit what was it again…?" He began to mumble lowly under his breath frantically making Kiku shake his head.

"Mei, this is my friend Alfred. Alfred, this is _Mei_." Arthur sent him a look that clearly read that the sunny haired blonde needed to stop talking and fast. Luckily, Alfred complied and nodded before extending his hand out to shake Mei's awaiting hand with a shiny smile, "Pleasure to meet you ma'am." His southern accent crawling out a bit, making Arthur send him a edgy look. That went ignored. "Hey again Kiku!" He cheerfully regarded the shorter man with a grin.

Kiku nodded, "Nice to see you again Alfred…" Time to get questions answered as well…

"Haha! It's always nice to see a hero isn't it?" The bespectacled teen jabbed his thumb onto his bare chest with a wink. Arthur stared at him with irritation, "Can you try to not be arrogant for at least one day? I'd pay to see it."

Their interaction apparently caused Mei to fit imperfect puzzle pieces together within her head seeing as she perked up with a gasp, catching all three males' attention instantly,

"Oh~ I see what you mean now." Mei put a hand to her mouth in mock surprise. Kiku could practically see every twitch of her lip that threatened to form an amused smile. "There is no girlfriend… But there seems to be some boy on boy action going on here…"

Alfred stiffened.

Arthur on the other hand, mirrored Alfred's reaction but his had an added bonus of rage. Which included numerous rants and curses Kiku found vaguely familiar whenever his friend had caught someone cheating on his test during an exam.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ending it now because I'm tired and have school tomorrow.**

**I do hope you'll review for a quicker update :]**


	8. Chapter 8

It took a considerable amount of time, but at last, Arthur managed to calm down. It seemed like everything from the start of the morning was trying to make him angry.

First of all, he had awoken from another one of those dreams early in the morning. This time, very clearly, Kiku and America had made appearances in it. He remembered it much more than the other two dreams he experienced. In the dream, he and America had referred to Kiku as Japan, and they were both arguing. Arthur could have laughed at how ridiculous the argument had been.

Ice cream.

Who the hell fights over _ice cream? _

In the dream he had been mocked by America, he took the bait and eventually the topic shifted from vanilla and sprinkles to how Global Warming was the fault of all people who didn't keep their pennies to use. It had been amusing to say the least, especially with the way America had looked at him. Not with hate or anger… But something with a special light in it…

When he got out the dream realm, he had been curious and went to question the American on the significance on them… However, America dismissed him before he had a chance to even begin to ask anything from beneath his precious _Freedom_.

Arthur had looked at him in disbelief while the nation continued working on his vehicle while humming tunelessly, not soon before telling him off like a child to go watch TV if he was bored. In irritation, the Briton boy began to explain himself anyways. America immediately dropped what he had been doing and listened intently to the dreams Arthur vaguely managed to describe.

Spain…

The man he had impaled had been _that _European country.

Just when Arthur thought he and America were finding a neutral standing ground, America decided to screw it up by claiming Arthur was probably just having weird dreams and everything was a coincidence. Despite the fact a huge grin that symbolized he was joking around was evident on his face, Arthur still felt the need to wack the other over the head.

That action led to a chain reaction. America's shocked expression turned into irritation, he shoved Arthur into a wall, Arthur retaliated and shoved him back, and before he even knew what was happening, the two were tumbling out the garage throwing various items at one another while shouting taunts and curses.

"Excuse the mess guys! Stuff happens and yeah…"

With one hand, Arthur, Mei, and Kiku watched in amazement as America fixed the sofa upright with ease, "Strong…" Mei breathed out walking over to sit. Kiku followed after her silently; however Arthur stood with crossed arms and watched America continue setting the furniture to their rightful places.

"So guys! Arthur tells me you're from Asia?" He smiled brightly before sitting in the seat parallel to them, both teens nodded.

"Yup! Well, I'm American-born, but my parents came from Taiwan." She explained cheerfully, Kiku didn't say anything, and the three males in the room already knew the reason why. Calmly, Arthur leaned on the couch-arm that America sat in with blank eyes, "Do you know when the others are arriving?"

Shaking his head gravely, Kiku's expression down casted, "I am unaware… Sorry. I take it we shall wait for them before we go?"

"Go? Go where?" The auburn female blinked her eyes in confusion but Kiku put a hand on her leg reassuringly. Arthur sighed while bringing his gaze to America… Who had apparently been staring at him.

In shock Arthur jumped back a bit, "What the bloody hell are you staring at?" He sputtered out with a glare and a blush of embarrassment creeping its way to his cheeks much to his displeasure. Sapphire eyes wistfully turned away, and the vulnerable expression he had witnessed not too long ago appeared once again on the nation's face, "Nothing… Don't worry about it." America mumbled out.

"Last I checked, I am Arthur. Not this 'Nothing' wanker you seem to have me confused with." The teen hissed out under his breath while giving the sunny blonde a sideways stare,

The chiming of the door bell rung throughout the house startling the silence held over the group.

Everyone looked at America expectantly, and when he showed no sign of getting up anytime soon, Arthur rolled his eyes before getting up, "I'll get it." He snapped in irritation. "Even though it isn't my house or anything."

To his surprise, Francis and Matthew waited outside. Both wavy haired men seemed pleased to see him answering the door. "Hello Arthur." The more timid of the two shyly greeted, holding that polar bear within his grip.

Francis smirked, "_Oui, salut_ to you Arthur. How might I ask how your morning has been?" The Frenchman inquired delightfully, earning him a narrowed eyed leer from the blonde in question, "Shut up, frog. I should have known my dislike for you stemmed from the fact that you are not only French, but you represent the _whole_ bleeding country."

"Mmhm, a country with rich culture and tastes that is only exerted and evidence through me, simple children like yourself could never even begin to understand." Fanning himself dramatically, he pushed pashed the sputtering teen and into the house, Matthew following behind him already looking tired.

"Where would our dear _Amérique_ be at the moment? As well as my precious Seychelles?"

With crossed arms, Arthur shut the door, "America's in the living room. Only Ki— Japan and Taiwan are here so far. The others should be here soon. School starts pretty soon so they should have left pretty early."

France nodded before walking towards the living room, "It will be great seeing that Taiwan girl… I wonder how she looks…" A devious smile and disturbing aura soon enveloped the room, centering and radiating off of the French blonde before he crept into the next area of the manor.

Matthew and Arthur anxiously watched him leave, Arthur prepared to follow, but Matthew coughed, ultimately catching his attention.

"Hey, how come you guys didn't all come at once…? I mean, I understand if you couldn't, but wouldn't it have been a good idea to just get everybody to catch the bus here together?" The bespectacled boy questioned curiously.

Arthur blinked, "What do you mean? I slept over here last night… I couldn't have controlled when they all decided to come…"

His words caused Matthew's mouth to form an 'o' and his violet eyes grew wide, "You… Slept over here? Really? Why?" He asked in surprise that kind of startled the sandy blonde's heart. Rubbing the back of his head he watched the Canadian uneasily, "Why do you sound so shocked about this? You were the one that told America you wanted me over here."

Matthew now looked at Arthur in bemusement, "I… I never said anything like that to Alfred."

"He told me that you said it was best for me to sleep over here for the night… He came over to my dorm and picked me up! You sure?"

"I'm sorry, but I never told him anything like that…"

Arthur could only stay silent in a whirl of confusion. America lied? But why? That made no sense… Why would he…? What sense would it make to lie about something like that? What would be the point? As far as it looked, the American would prefer to have Arthur out of his life. Unless Arthur was overlooking something.

Nodding, Arthur attempted to give the Canadian a smile, "I see… Oh, and Matthew, I also have to tell you, I've been having dreams the past few nights. I've told America about them already and he informed me that they were about the past."

Matthew hugged Kumajiro closer to his chin with a pleasant beam on his face, "Wow! That's great news! Are the dreams basically giving you your memories as England back?"

A frown graced the teen's features, "N-No… Actually, it's as though I'm reliving everything for the first time. Afterwards, I have difficulty remembering much of the details as well."

"O-oh… I get it."

Knocking simultaneously occurred that moment along with the ringing of the doorbell. Both teens looked towards the door expectantly, "Mathieu! Come here for a moment will you?"

Matthew sighed before walking towards the living room with a longing expression on his face that Arthur chuckled at. Walking to the door, he opened the entrance to the mansion with an amused expression planted on his face.

Chelsey, Simon, and Bruce all excitedly stood at the door. The Danish boy pushed his way past the sputtering Briton obliviously while whistling at the structure of the building they were within, "Fuckin awesome Kirkland! Never thought you'd live in such great place!"

Dusting off his shoulder in irritation, Arthur glared at him, "This isn't my house, git. It's my friend's."

Obviously not listening, Simon continued marveling at the pictures and settings of the place in awe. Bruce laughed, "I can't wait to meet this bloke, he must be pretty well packed in his wallet to have this place."

Chelsey smoothed out the bottom of her simple blue dress anxiously, a worried expression on her face, "I-I really hope I'm dressed properly! I didn't think it'd be something fancy so I only wore my dress and sandals! I'm under-dressed aren't I? Oh no, no, no…" Sulking, she dropped her head and Arthur couldn't help but snort at her mistake.

He himself had managed to borrow some extra clothes America had. They were the only things that fit him, but he at least seemed properly presentable to attend a meeting for the World.

"Kiku and Mei are already here, come on… You'll meet my friend's and we have some things to tell you guys about, alright?" Arthur coolly turned around and beck

"F-Francis! A-a-ahhh!"

"Kyaa!"

"Fuck guys! Not on my coffee table! I put coffee of that!"

Mumbling and the sound of Francis' oddly stereotypical laugh filled the air and Arthur found himself mentally and physically cringing right before he entered the living room.

Matthew leaned on top the coffee table with Francis on top of him—both his hands seemed to have disappeared in-between his front and the Canadian's back side, Arthur sadly noted—, America glaring down at both of them in annoyance, and Kiku and Mei watched; both completely red faced.

"Whoa!" Simon exclaimed wide eyed as the trio entered. "Awkward…" Bruce mumbled turning his eyes away with a tinge of pink on his face. Chelsey put a hand to her mouth but continued watching in silence.

-.-.-.-.-

"Don't you guys have any damn manners? God damn." Arthur grumbled after everything became somewhat sorted out and short introductions were made. In one couch, Bruce, Mei, Kiku, and Simon sat—well Simon expressed his overwhelming desire to be different so he sat on the couch arm— and in the other parallel, Matthew, Francis, and Chelsey remained seated. America leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

In the other single arm chair, Arthur watched them with unimpressed eyes with a tight scowl, America's laptop planted on his lap.

"Okay, so I suppose now would be a good time explaining everything to them now, huh?" Matthew laughed softly as he pushed his glasses up the tip of his nose. Simon tilted his head to the side, "Explain what? Eyebrows is finally coming out the closet? And you guys are helping?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What? You don't date those few scared chicks that come up to you… So I kind of figured you were—"

"That's none of your business!"

Francis and Simon let loose a bellow of laughter, Chelsey and Mei began giggling, Matthew shook his head in what seemed to be pity or sympathy and America looked down his expression unreadable, but his face was most definitely flushed. Blushing heavily, Arthur looked away. His sexuality _was not _going to be discussed so openly at the moment.

"Seriously guys, let's hear what they have to say. I'm sure Arthur has a good reason for having all of us cut class." Bruce supportively threw out silencing the chuckles throughout the room. Arthur nodded, "Okay guys. I suppose I should start with the basics…"

Taking a deep breath, he gestured towards the seated and standing nations, "These guys, my new friends… They aren't human."

He paused, looking at everyone's expressions to see if he should continue.

"They're actually physical personifications of nations. And all of you… You're all the reincarnation of the islands that disappeared thirty years ago. Mei is Taiwan, Simon is Denmark, Bruce, you're Australia and Chelsey is Seychelles."

Arthur took this time to go over in his head if he properly named them after their right places. However, before he could finish, Simon's loud laughter drowned inside the room, "What? Are you out of your rocker Eyebrows? What the fuck! Hahaha! I'm a reincarnation of 'Denmark'! Funny!"

"Mate, are you… Alright…?" Bruce looked at him in general concern. Chelsey and Mei on the other hand looked completely amused. Kiku simply looked down at his lap silently.

Matthew, Francis, and America all frowned at the reaction, "He's not lying." Matthew voiced out though he went ignored.

"Do you seriously expect us to believe that?" Mei questioned with a smile on her face, "We're not 'Genius' smart like you in school Arthur, but we aren't children. What do you take us for?"

"Angry Brows, you're crazy." Chelsey snickered softly,

Scowling, Arthur glared at them all, "Stop that! I am not!" Stubbornly, he glared at Simon who was still experiencing a spazz attack from his sudden laugh outburst, "And even if I was joking, it isn't even that funny you tosser!"

"Yes it is! You said everything all serious like you were from a movie or something!" Simon panted in-between his laughs.

"Arthur… I'm a little worried about your health you know…" The seated Aussie stated once again making Arthur blush redder then before. Was this how America and Matthew felt when they tried to get the matter through his head? He would have to apologize for not getting it sooner.

However, the unexpected occurred instantly when Kiku spoke up, his voice strong, "He is not lying."

Simon quieted his laughter and the girls ceased their giggles.

"Dreams… We have all been experiencing them the past few days." The Japanese boy monotonously said, his blank eyes going over everyone within the room. Arthur felt his heart skid for a moment.

So he hadn't been the only one… Kiku had been having them as well…?

"But these dreams weren't normal. You dreamt of people you have never once met before. Foreigners with strong accents and stranger mannerisms. In your dream you can't control or body or actions. Even though you know you have not experienced anything like that before, you can't get rid of the feeling of déjà vu… And when you wake up, despite how vivid and realistic everything had once been, you can hardly remember the details." Kiku finished softly,

Coughing he looked down calmly, "But that is only what I am led to believe."

"Kiku, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you've had dreams about a German and a ditzy Italian…" America's voice crushed the awkward silence threatening to take over the room. Kiku nodded.

America then looked over at Mei who had eyes imbedded with shock from Kiku's words, "Mei, you had nightmares I'm pretty sure, about Kiku and a pony-tailed Chinese man, right?"

"I-I… How did you…?"

Next, the sunny blonde coolly looked at Simon who blinked with panicked eyes, "Denmark, you should have had dreams about a blank-faced Norwegian dressed in blue and perhaps an Icelandic silver haired boy."

"How the fuck…?"

"Australia, in your dreams, Arthur was dominant I'm sure. Not only that, he was a major dick." Arthur twitched. "But Matthew here," A glance towards the Canadian was made, "Was there, as well as your pal Seychelles."

"Freaky stuff. You got me though."

Chelsey shifted uncomfortable in her seat as France slung an arm around her shoulder, "And as for my beautiful pet here, I'm guessing your dreams were filled with me, Angry Brows, and Mathieu? I'm I right?" He purred with a smirk as the Seychellois squirmed away, "I-I can't believe this… This is so… This can't be real!"

"But it is." Arthur sternly stated opening America's laptop and turning on the power. "We were all at one point thirty years ago, island nations. Somehow we all disappeared and became reincarnated as we are now. The reason I gathered all you guys, was too well… Basically get reacquainted with the other nations… Alfred, Francis, and Matthew are all the United States, France, and Canada respectively."

Blandly, with pursed lips America scowled, "You sound like you're an expert on this, when you didn't even believe us at first. Hypocrite."

With a heated glare, Arthur hissed, "Oh shut it! I'm at least doing a better job explaining than you did!"

"Oh really? I thought my explanation was awesome!"

"All you did was sulk and whine! Matthew explained everything!"

"And? Even if I did explain, all you would have done was bitch and complain!"

"I _love _how you constantly jump to conclusions! You don't know what I would have done!"

"I jump to conclusions? You're the one judging me on judging you on jumping to conclusions! I repeat, hypocrite!"

"Unresolved sexual tension, much?" Mei airily muttered beneath her breath. However, everyone within the room heard it. "How long has this been going on? And how much longer before you guys have angry sex—" She stopped the instant Arthur and America's angry leers lingered over her being.

Francis fanned his face while leaning towards Matthew, "It was the same thirty years ago. I constantly gave them a push in the right direction, but they never appreciated what I did for them." He tsked out.

"Whatever!" Arthur dismissed them while fighting back a blush. Him and America? As a couple? Oh please. The other was so ridiculously _childish_ and arrogant, and the list went on and on. No matter how handsome or Mysterious he was… Arthur was not attracted to him. At all.

"Oi, what was your password for this again fatass?" He asked the American curiously gesturing to the laptop screen. America stuck his tongue out, "USemeUKe, _Eyebrow Bastard_."

His words made Kiku sputter and cough abruptly, Francis to chuckle, Matthew to sigh and America to smirk.

Everyone else watched in confusion.

"W-wait… Arthur, he is England correct?" Kiku asked with wide eyes and a slightly red face. Francis nodded, "He represents the UK to generally though. Just as America is simply the US. Funny how the world works right?"

Kiku looked away with shut eyes, "I… I have no words…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?" Unfortunately he went ignored despite his repeating pestering to the American who laughed.

Simon tilted his head to the side, "Wait. We're going to get acquainted with the other nation's right…? I kind of want to see that Norwegian guy from my dream if you don't mind. He and I looked like we could be good friends!" Smiling he scratched his cheek.

Mei shifted closer to Kiku who sent her a calming look, "I remember some Korean man from my dream, he was… Strange… But I kind of want to see him as well." She meekly stated.

Kiku nodded, "I am also eager to meet everyone else. When is the meeting?"

"It starts in twenty minutes." Matthew stated looking at his cell phone. "We're going to be late regardless if there is traffic…"

Francis stood to his feet, "Excellent! We should be heading off now then! We have three rides, correct? I'll drive with Chelsey," He winked at her, "And anyone else willing."

"Actually, only two. Liberty's still not working so I have to use Freedom." America stated over everyone's voice as they began chatting after they got up from their seats.

Chelsey scoffed and Matthew laughed, "This is going to be like old times…" The Canadian smiled happily as they began walking out.

"Oi, America." Arthur called following the other teen into the garage when the others went outside the door. America turned to him in surprise, "What are you doing here? Aren't you riding with the others?" He questioned curiously getting his helmet off of the floor.

Arthur shook his head, "I rather ride your cycle… I like it better." Freely, the Briton allowed his fingers to trail the vehicle affectionately.

America watched him blankly, before raising the keys on one finger, "First, tell me… How exactly do you know how to ride one of these? Aren't you supposed to be boring?" He earnestly asked making Arthur roll his eyes,

"Even 'boring' people have their rebel points in life," Swiftly, he snatched the keys off the American's fingers with a smirk, "Now hop on and open the garage door." He commanded as he took a seat on the cycle.

-.-.-.-.-

Arthur leaned against the wall of the hallway boredly. Ever since they got to the World Meeting building, Matthew, Francis, and America instructed them to stand and wait outside the meeting doors.

Matthew insisted they wouldn't have to wait long for the meeting to end and for everyone else to meet them, and America stated he'd make their entrance worthy of a Hero, something Arthur feared deeply.

It'd been about an hour of them just sitting doing nothing but listen to the low mumbles and occasional shouts that came from within the conference room. Bruce and Simon engaged in another battle of rock-paper-scissors, Mei and Kiku lightly chatted too quiet for Arthur to hear, and Chelsey remained mostly to herself. Once every twenty or so minutes, the noise from within the conference room would reach an alarming rate, at which one booming voice would silence the rest… Only to continue the cycle once again.

"I seriously feel under dressed now." Chelsey distastefully noted while rubbing her arms. Mei stood close to Kiku looking at the closed door holding onto the raven haired boy's shirt like a scared child, "I'm so anxious…"

"You wanna know what my solution to our economic problems would be?" America's voice hyperly questioned from beyond the room, "And I thought I was loud." Simon noted with a smirk, "Well… it's just behind those awesome doors!" With his words, grumbles were heard from the other nations and the students within the hall became nervous and excited.

"Us against the world, huh guys?" Bruce lightly joked, though no one managed to laugh.

They could only stand silently as the heavy doors both began to open.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cliff hanger I guess? XD**

**I don't have school tomorrow, but I'm still tired. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Desire to bring in UK brothers has been heightened… Love Scotland more than I should…**

**Warning: Frequent POV changes, I guess. Meh.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kiku had only been able to comprehend so much when the doors were fully opened, revealing a vast number of people within the meeting room. He was able to smell the tense atmosphere and pause that lasted about half a second. But then, he was bombarded by familiar strangers in every possible direction. Mei's grip on him was long gone amongst the crowd that swarmed around him. He withered away in surprise by the attack.

"Japan!" "Kiku!" "Oh my god!" "It's you!"

His ears were being needled with the calls to his name as he was tugged back in forward. His personal space being evaded in such a drastic way he was never known with.

Opening one eye, he managed to peek at a hazel-nut haired young man who managed to squirm his way through the crowd, "Japan! Japan!" He wailed curling his arms around his waist, his eyes filled with tears but a huge grin graced his face. "You're alive! You're back! This is great~"

"I—"

"This is more than great!" Kiku found himself being pulled from the crowd by his collar suddenly. Turning around he was met with the face of tall, tanned man. A white mask adorned over his eyes and a blissful smile on his lips, he pulled the teen into a hug, "This is a fucking miracle!" A hug ensued and Kiku awkwardly attempted to hug him back despite their height difference.

"Get off of him." A sharp voice spat out catching Kiku's attention the most despite the high level of noise going on in the now seemingly small, congested hallway. Breaking the embrace, the Japanese student glanced over at the source of the voice. Another olive skinned, young looking male glared at the masked man with such fierce animosity that Kiku could practically smell the unresolved conflict.

"Erm…" Kiku managed out before an argument could commence. He needed to remember now… Who were Japan's greatest allies back when the island was around? Maybe that would help him decipher everyone…

Mei would admit, she was a bit insulted and hurt at the fact Kiku was dive-bombed by nearly fifty people and she was tossed to the floor in the chaos as a result. But she was also a tad bit grateful. When she flinched and looked up, she was greeted with a reassuring hand pointed downward to help her rise. Blushing, she followed the hand up to meet the face of a rather stoic looking Chinese boy.

"T-Thank you…" She stated grabbing his hand and getting up. The second she did, she was tackled straight back down.

"Haha! You're really back with us! This is fantastic da ze!" A foreign language then flowed out her attacker's mouth as he snuggled into her despite their awkward stance.

Korean… She was able to pick out, or was it Vietnamese…? She only knew Japanese from Chinese… Oh god, she was a horrible Asian…

She managed to let out a squeak of discomfort from her face being practically grinded into the carpet below her, but the hug didn't stop as the man on top of her continued babbling excitedly.

"Korea, get off of her, aru! She can't breathe like that you know!"

With those words, Mei was finally able to get in some fresh oxygen as she raised her head from the floor, now free from a weight on her back and neck. Once again, a helping hand was offered in front her face. By the same blank faced boy from before. Cracking a smile, Mei once again was delivered up from the ground and back on her feet.

"Twice in one day! I have a feeling you'll help me off my feet a lot!" She attempted to joke. Unlike what she expected, the brown haired boy simply nodded once, his stoic expression never changing.

Mei felt a stab at her conscious from his dead reaction.

"Haha…?" She tried out weakly, before she was hugged suddenly,

"Do you have any clue as to how much we missed you, aru? I'm so sorry if you hate me, you know! I wasn't able to protect you properly!" Mei now was able to recognize everything more clearly. This… This was the Chinese man from her dreams… He even had the same ponytail.

Personification of China. No doubt.

Anxiously, she bit her lip, shakily; she allowed her own arms to wrap around the stranger's back before patting him gently.

Simon watched the many people flood out the door and literally attack Kiku like they were hungry lions and he was a piece of meat, and from that moment he grinned. If they liked Japan, he knew for sure his supposed past allies must have _loved _Denmark! He was probably well missed as well.

And sure enough, he hugged and greeted excitedly with many Europeans. He wasn't very familiar with their exact identities; however he was able to pick out a few.

A brunette girl with a flower in her hair cheerfully embraced him and exclaimed her glee in seeing him back. Hungary… A few of his friend's had talked about being from there a couple times, and her accent was pretty cute.

Suddenly, he found himself looking straight ahead at blank, dull blue eyes. Grinning, he raised his hand to wave at the other in ecstasy, but instead found a rather sharp pain in his stomach executing throughout his body. Letting out a wheeze he doubled over as the other blonde across from him withdrew his fist, before pulling the confused Dane into a hug.

"Idiot."

The words flashed through his ears like a gentle, pained whisper and Simon felt himself relax in the other's arms.

"Everyone is back! It's like a dream!" A Finnish blonde man happily chirped. A taller, more intimidating man stood next to him, his plain eyes behind his glasses not wavering from Simon's stance. "Hm." He grumbled out almost reluctantly as he continued glaring at the Danish teen.

Arthur felt nothing but the highest degree of suffocation. So many people were practically draped over him and he felt himself being pulled back and forth between a hoard of strangers that were all barking numerous chatter in his ears at once making it all sound like unnecessary diarrhea for his ears.

He went from hug to hug, he was being pulled from side to side, and he felt himself getting dizzy.

"Guys! Guys! Stop smothering them!" America's voice sounded faintly in Arthur's ears and for the first time since he met the American, he was actually grateful to hear his voice.

"You're back!" "Everything will go back to normal!" "How is it possible?" "England!"

Still, the words and exclamations continued.

Suddenly, a gunshot sounded through the air and everyone froze turning to the source flinching. Arthur felt fear coil in his stomach as he was dropped to the floor at a brink of the moment. But as he later found out along with everyone else, America stood with his gun pointed in the air at the entrance to the meeting room.

Noticing he gained everyone's attention, the nation grinned widely, "Well, how about we go back in the meeting to discuss this development?"

All the nations around him began chattering instantly about the news while they filed back into the meeting room. America skipped his way over to the dazzled Briton and took his arm and pulled him to his feet with a laugh,

"You alright, dude?" He questioned amused making Arthur glare despite his slightly tipsy vision. "Yeah, yeah." He attempted to push the taller male away, however he stayed put.

America snickered before leading him into the room after the huge crowd before them.

Chelsey watched all the commotion commencing from her spot at the wall silently. There had been no one excitedly going all out to greet her. No one to hug her while rambling about missing her. No one to even spare her a glance.

Hanging her head down a bit, she bit her bottom lip while hugging her arms. She represented the island of Seychelles… Didn't they have many allies…? She remembered her parents often hating hearing about History because of the set of islands having so little of it. Or maybe… Maybe her past self was just a horrible person that no one liked her?

Chelsey felt her heart pound at that simple thought. If she was a horrible person in the past… Then maybe they were ignoring her on purpose? All of those European nations hated her?

Squeezing her arms tightly, she fought back the tearing sensation that rippled throughout her body to cry. She was stronger than that. She had to be. Shakily, she followed after Arthur and Alfred into the meeting room.

Everyone was beginning to get seated and Chelsey never felt more out of place. Keeping a stiff upper lip, she puffed her chest out and searched through the now somewhat organized place for one of her friends.

Simon sat next to a blonde man who watched him with amusement and interest, while another blonde with what seemed to be a floating ahoge sat on the Dane's lap with a blank face. The spiky haired boy looked more than pleased with his current situation seeing as he laughed at something the man on his lap said.

Kiku was seated in-between two men who glared at each other from across the table. The poor Japanese boy lowered his head with exasperation while he muttered something inaudible to the Seychellois but it made both men deflate and turn away with childish pouts.

Mei sat in the middle of what looked to be Korean and Chinese young boy. The Korean laughed rather loudly and Mei giggled while nervously looking at the Chinese boy whose only response was a shrug of his shoulders. Beside the blank face male was another Asian man… er or was it a female? Chelsey cocked to her head to the side in thought, watching the pony-tailed person grin from ear to ear addressing Mei excitedly.

Bruce was mingling with two twins. One who looked like he was on cloud nine… And the other looked as though the very air he was breathing was as disgusting as garbage. The Aussie politely shook his head and motioned for the twins to take a seat at the vacant two free seats. The angry of the two shrugged, huffed and took a seat. However, the other declined and moved over to talk to some taller blonde. Bruce sighed but took that as an invitation to be seated and did so.

Now if only she could find Arthur… Maybe she could sit near him…

"Okay! So you all basically have the feel of things right?" Alfred hyperly questioned as he stood at the front of the room at a podium. Chelsey felt her face warm when she realized that she was still the only person standing in the back of the room. Taking a few steps back, she allowed herself to get lean against the wall to listen.

Noises of agreement and a few shouts from the other nations sounded in reply, but Alfred laughed, "Pretty sweet, huh? Consider it a gift from the United Stat—"

"Hah! Don't make me laugh! I made this discovery, and I believe I deserve to have proper credit for it!" Francis interrupted making Alfred twitch, but before the American could retaliate, Arthur spoke up and Chelsey found the messy haired blonde sitting close to the front. Unlike what she had hoped, there were no open seats around him.

"Discovery? You make it sound like we're some uncharted territory. I am nothing to be discovered, thank you very much." Arthur dully piped in with a lazy look on his face while he glared at Francis from across the table. Francis frowned tightly before forcing a smile on his face,

"Without me, you wouldn't even be here, you ungrateful punk!"

"Ungrateful punk? Don't make me laugh, you wine-loving git!"

Chelsey sighed; it was fairly obvious what kind of relationship the both of them shared. Though she did figure it was rather fitting… Historically, France and the United Kingdom weren't the best of friends.

"Alfred." A rather tall man with blonde slicked back hair stood up, ignoring the two's banters. His German accent was thick so he had to be the nation of Germany… "How exactly did this happen? How are they back?"

Once again, the room of nations moved with the same questions being repeated quietly, and Chelsey felt herself clam up slightly. She could see the anxiety on her companions' faces from where she sat. They were nervous about the whole concept as well.

"Well, you see…" Alfred began, "I actually have no clue!" He smiled sweetly leaving everyone face palming in annoyance and disbelief.

Another blond, this one with straight hair that fell close to his chin, growled in irritation while slamming his fist on the table, "Be serious for once, America!" A smaller, petite girl put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "Please calm down, brother…" She pleaded.

It seemed like most shared his thoughts and by now, Chelsey watched those nations sitting beside her friend's turn to them questionably.

"Sorry, I don't remember anything…" Kiku lowly stated.

Not discouraged despite the harsh insults thrown at him, the American shrugged his shoulders before clearing his throat, "However, a theory we have… Revolves around them being reincarnations of those gone. As you've probably found out, they can't even remember your human names. They're apparently, just… Human."

Murmurs broke out within the room and Chelsey felt a bit better about being isolated from the crowd. She wouldn't have the slightest clue on how to explain herself.

"They don't remember anything…? Aww…" An Italian man whined out, "Ve, so you don't remember me, Bruce?" He questioned sadly to the Aussie who scratched his cheek embarrassed, "Nope… Sorry 'bout that."

The other Italian scowled deeply, "Well that sucks balls! What do you remember then?" He questioned fiercely. Bruce looked up in wonder, "Well… You're Lovino…" He stated simply making the other brunet growl in irritation, "You only know that because Feliciano just called me that!"

"Now, now, Lovi… Give him some credit," A Spanish man cut in, putting a hand on the fuming Italian's shoulder. "It isn't his fault, right Bruce?"

The Aussie laughed nervously, "Well, I guess not? I'm still trying to figure some stuff out on my own, but if I had to go out on a limb, I'd say you're Spain, and both of these two twins are Italy for some strange reason."

"Si, I'm the northern part, and fratello is the southern part of the country!" Feliciano chirped happily,

Lovino slumped in his seat with folded arms, "Whatever." Spain laughed and Bruce grinned. He had a feeling he'd get along with them.

"It's a shame you don't remember us, aru." The pony-tailed male sighed looking over at Mei with sullen eyes. Mei gazed down at her lap, awkwardly. She had no idea on what to say in this situation…

"Well, since you probably don't know us, I think introductions should be necessary!" The Korean man beside her hyped up causing the Taiwanese girl to look up at him in surprise at his sudden burst of energy. He pointed at himself, causing his dancing stray hair to bounce. "I'm Korea! But my human name is Yong So Im! Call me which ever!"

Mei nodded her head smiling weakly before turning to the other two males at her other side, "I'm Hong Kong, but feel free to call me Xiao if you want." The blank faced Asian informed her curtly,

"Aiya, calm down, Korea. And I'm China. If you want, you can call me Yao."

"Um okay! Yao, Yong So, and Xiao! That's pretty easy to remember." Mei perked up with a smile. Yong So pulled her into a hug to his chest, "Haha! Feels like forever since I heard you saying all that! It's such a good thing reincarnation originated in Korea, otherwise we'd be doomed!"

Kiku put his eyes on the Greek man to his right with curious eyes, "Heracles…" He repeated the name on his tongue softly. The brunet nodded his head, "I like the way you say it…" He smiled very small at the black haired student who felt his cheeks warm against his better thoughts.

"Hey! I'm sure you say my name just as good, Kiku!" Sadiq insisted, putting his hands on the ravenette's shoulder. Heracles scowled deeply, "He says mine better. Right Kiku?"

"Well…"

"No! He says mine better!"

"Actually…"

"No."

"Yes!"

Facepalming, Kiku found himself sliding down further into his seat.

-.-.-.-.-

"Well, this has been quite the experience." Arthur found himself muttering in sarcasm. The meeting lasted far longer than he thought it would. The sun just seemed to set, and twilight was upon them. He gazed out the window and back into the room where everyone was scattered about.

Kiku was sitting with a bunch of cats on the floor along with the nation of Greece, or Heracles as the Briton would call him. Kiku and the Greek obviously were on a good track seeing as they hadn't separated since the meeting itself dispatched. If Arthur didn't know any better, he'd say he saw sparks whenever the two looked at one another…

Bruce took it upon himself to bother the two Italian twins with that Spain guy. Arthur managed to greet the other, and was a bit surprise to see the other happy at his existence. It confused the student a bit, but he didn't bother asking about it.

Simon, the weird Dane was chattering excitedly to Norway along with Finland and Sweden about his current place in life and his interests. From the looks of it, Sweden and Norway couldn't care less, but Finland was completely into his story.

Arthur frowned, he felt like he was forgetting someone…

"Hey Artie! How you enjoying the meeting so far?" His heart nearly left his chest at the sudden loud and vibrant voice that echoed through his ear. Turning around, Arthur found himself practically face to face with the blonde haired, glasses wearing, American.

Huffing indignantly, Arthur leered at him, "Don't do that! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Scowling, he brushed his shoulders off. America shrugged his shoulders, before grinning, "Well, I'm pretty sure you're having an _awesome _time. But I just wanted to let you know, you and I can have a sleepover when it's over at my place!"

"Sleepover…?" The words left his lips unconsciously as he attempted to fully register the meaning of the words. America nodded, this time there seemed to be a flush of pink on his cheeks and his enthusiasm appeared a bit watered-down, "Yeah. I want you to spend the night again."

"What's up with you always wanting me over?" He arched a brow at the other nation questioningly, "Matthew told me about how he never asked for me to stay at your house… You know, you confuse me. Do you want me around or not?"

"Well obviously, since I'm inviting you to a sleepover, I want you around! So are you coming or not?" His statement about Matthew and America's lie went completely evaded.

Arthur looked at him in disbelief, before finding his voice, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline. I have school tomorrow and I can't skip another day, but maybe… We… Can…" He found himself trailing off as America's face slowly became crestfallen. His blue eyes sunk and became hollow with disappointment and sadness, and a frown graced over his lips in a way that Arthur felt terrible.

"Oh… I understand." America voiced out lowly, furthering Arthur's guilt. "It's just; I thought I'd finally be able to tell you what I knew about your past and your dreams… But seeing as though school is more important than that… I gu—"

"Okay! Okay! I'll go to your damn sleepover!" Arthur cried putting his hands over his eyes, "Just stop with the face! Please!"

"Sleepover?" Simon questioned loudly perking up over at the two, "I'm so in!" He cheered pumping a fist in the air. Norway looked at him stoically, "A sleepover at America's house? Sounds like a Fool's Party…"

"Norge, you need to come too!" The Danish teen exclaimed, oblivious to the other's comment, making Finland laugh and Norway sigh.

America scowled, "Hey! I didn't invite you!"

"I can invite more people, right Alfred? Sweet! Bruce! Mei! Kiku! Chelsey! Grab some nation! You're invited to Alfred's sleepover!" He called out loudly within the meeting room. Arthur watched in disbelief as everything within the room apparently spiraled out of control.

"Shit…" America hissed before taking Arthur's hand and leading him outside the room and into the hallway where the two began running. "Where exactly are we going?" Arthur questioned as they made it to the parking lot.

The blonde haired boy sighed, "To my house so I can lock everyone out! It was just supposed to be the two of us!" He grumbled before getting on his motorcycle, "Oh. And I'm driving this time." He informed the Briton while sticking out his tongue rather childishly. However, this time the sandy haired blonde could only roll his eyes in amusement.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**I can smell the USUKness brewing for next chapter. Haha XD**

**I imagined Romano and Australia being close actually. Mostly considering the two country's current closeness in regards to trading and immigrants. Australia is close with a lot of people XD I'll try to expand that since his character kinda just there. Same goes with Seychelles. Her country is so small, historically, besides England and France… She's just there. Poor gal.**


	10. Chapter 10

America sped down the highway with his hands gripping the handles of Freedom as tightly as he could. As much as he honestly should have been paying attention to the road and his surroundings, his thoughts fleeted away from that against his better judgment and he found himself focusing on another topic that strayed into his head.

Matthew had scolded him about it when they were in the meeting. When they came in late, everyone was already arguing as they usually were and Germany had yet to scream and bring forth order, seeing as he was preoccupied with defending himself against South Italy's attempts to degrade him once again. America had wanted nothing more than to get up and leave.

His twin must have noticed his sullen expression and in response questioned him…

"_England is back, I think you should try smiling more Alfred…"_

America never wanted to punch Matthew in the face more than at that moment. The rage that flowed throughout his body was excessive and he felt himself bite back a growl-filled shout towards the normally passive nation. With that, all the super power managed was a spiteful look at his brother before he solidly claimed that Arthur, that human, was _not _England.

How _dare _he say that? How _dare _he tarnish the image of the once standing nation with associating him with what appeared to be nothing but a shadow of what he stood for?

The bespectacled blonde expected the conversation to be dropped, however his Canadian counterpart was surprisingly persistent and strong with what he wanted to claim for once.

"_You're being really childish about all of this Alfred! Do you think this is what England would have wanted? For you to be cooped up in misery? Nothing but a pathetic shell of what you once were! What if that actually is England, and you're being nothing but an asshole and ruining what could be your second chance to be with him? Grow the hell up! Treat him like he's England! You're confusing the hell out of him!"_

The words rang throughout the American's head for sometime after they were spoken much as the other rant the other had placed on him decades ago had. Except that little skirmish they just went through was about three hours shorter.

But whatever… What did he know? Nothing. His northern twin knew absolutely nothing of what England would have wanted for him. He wasn't being childish and he certainly wasn't in any form of misery! He was certain about that.

However, America had to consider as he stopped Freedom in his driveway, the pressure around his waist disappeared along with Arthur's presence behind him, if this human… This Arthur Kirkland truly was his way back to England. He'd at least try to be nice… To reconnect where he broke off with England.

"Wait, where are you going?" America questioned while taking off his helmet, looking at Arthur in confusion at the other's sudden departure. It wasn't until after he spoke did he realize that his tone came out more desperate than it should have. As though he feared Arthur was leaving forever or something similar.

The cool, twilight wind wisped lightly making the shorter boy's hair toss around smoothly in such a way that America felt his breathing hitch. Not to mention the expression that he made… It was so… So… So _England_. A slight scowl with lips pushed outwards, one eyebrow raised upward, and his green eyes leered at him in question.

"Inside, where else?" He asked, his gaze did nothing but imply that America had the intelligence of a squirrel. It made America blush slightly in embarrassment.

Inside. Of course.

Unable to find words to defend himself, America nodded silently before turning away to bring Freedom into the garage. He needed to watch himself when it came to his emotions.

After he made sure everything in his garage was secure and tight, America got into his house and went straight to the kitchen to eat something. Getting a quick glass of soda to chug on and slipping off his suit jacket and hanging down his tie, he walked up the stairs to Arthur's room.

The two of them could just spend the night together watching horror movies and playing video games. Nothing too fancy, and perhaps he and Arthur could get closer through that. England was never fond of it, but maybe Arthur would be different.

"Knock, knock I'm coming in." He informed happily before pushing in the door to enter.

Unlike what he expected, Arthur sat crisscross on the bed with a textbook and several sheets of paper in front of him and pencil in hand. His face twisted up at America's arrival into the room but he said nothing and just went back to his work.

America found his face puckering up in disgust, "What… What are you _doing_?" He almost feared to hear the answer.

"Homework."

Spitting out his coke in horror at the news, America looked at Arthur in mortification, "No. Seriously."

Arthur scoffed before holding up a calculator with a serious expression on his face. From what America could see through Texas, multiple equations were typed into the small device. "I'm perfectly serious. Just because I'm missing school once again tomorrow, doesn't mean I can't do it. It's my responsibility."

Strutting over to the side of the bed to take a seat next to the sandy haired teen, America picked up a few sheets of homework, "Dude, you're a teen! It's your responsibility to go out every night, get drunk, stoned, and have fun! Not do… What the hell is this shit anyways?" He turned the paper to the right a bit while squinting his eyes.

Arthur snatched it back with an irritated groan, "Those are my Advanced Physics notes. I'd be happy if you refrained from touching them, it took me forever to get all of it together and organized, thank you." Shuffling them within his hand, he gave America a look that dared him to touch anything else on the bed.

"Advanced Physics? Why are you in that class? Aren't you stupid?" America questioned while blinking his eyes in an innocent manner. Arthur blushed a light red, immediately making America smirk, "Why is it that nothing you say is ever cute? Shut up! I'm not stupid or anything relatively close to it! You're such an ass-faced moron!"

"You're too easy to tease! Haha! I was just joking!"

"Sod off, you imbecile! American jokes are terrible!"

Shrugging his shoulders and leaning closer to the other boy, America let out a soft breath. He felt Arthur stiffen as he put his head on the other's shoulder lazily, "Typical Brit and your harsh ways toward my awesome jokes." He stated simply before closing his eyes. He inhaled a bit, expecting the familiar scent of old tea and cologne to wash over him. Despite what he anticipated nothing came back, and for that America felt his stomach clench up in disappointment.

Arthur shifted a bit but didn't remove America's head from his shoulders, "Oh really?" He heard the other question lowly.

"Yeah, I mean England never admitted how much he loved my sense of humor. He always had something nasty to say, but I'm pretty sure he was just embarrassed." America hummed fighting back the pain in his stomach.

Silence reigned over the pair soon after this was said. From Arthur's lack of movement, it was obvious he wasn't doing his homework anymore, and despite everything, America felt at ease on the other's shoulder so peacefully without any argument. It was bittersweet, but he was going to take what he could get.

A small shake of Arthur's shoulder made America snap his eyes open, "You said you were going to tell me more about my past self if I agreed to come over." The teen spoke out before clearing his throat, "Not only that, but I want to hear more about my dreams…"

America frowned, but rose up from his previous position.

-.-.-.-.-

"What do you want to know?"

Arthur plopped himself down on the couch, he just finished taking a shower and he and America agreed after he did, they'd get to talking about his previous self.

Shrugging his shoulders he glanced over at the young man who sat next to him, "Everything I suppose. But starting with the dreams. To be positive, those dreams I've told you about, they _did _happen before right? Not just coincidences?"

America cocked his head to the side, "Well, depends. You only told me about the dream with England, me, and Kiku. And you said something about Spain. I know for sure that the one with me in it happened. Haha. It was a fun day. A G8 meeting actually, England was being an ass and called me fat for the ice cream."

Hugging a cushion close to him, Arthur felt an eyebrow twitch, "You make it sound like I was the bad guy. I only called you fat because you called me something rude and provoked me… I just can't really remember…" Biting his bottom lip, he probed through his mind in an attempt to remember.

"Nah! I'm pretty sure England was just being a dick! Hahaha!"

All Arthur could do was roll his eyes at America's obnoxiousness. "Whatever. But about my other dream… Did I ever tell you? With Spain?" Wincing a bit at the memory of his attack at the Spaniard, he looked at America expectantly.

"Nope, you only described Spain's look. Never told me the actual dream."

With a sigh, Arthur leaned back in the soft couch before looking up at the ceiling, "Well, we were on a boat—"

"Like a boss."

"What?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"Okay, so it was raining real hard… We were both dressed weird… Like pirates?" He sounded as though he was questioning himself, "And I basically stabbed him with a sword."

He turned to look at the nation who held a curious expression on his face, "Sounds like England during his pirate days. Stingy old man used to hate talking about it with me… But long story short, Spain's ass was kicked and the British Empire formed right after."

Arthur nodded silently clutching the pillow closer to himself.

America let out a sigh or a noise of impatience as he leaned over, closer to Arthur… Much too close for the student's liking. With his hands pressed into the couch— also dangerously close to Arthur's crotch— he tilted his head upward to gaze at the teen with a pout.

"Is that all?"

Holding back a blush, Arthur inched his face back a bit, "No… There was another dream… It was… With me and a little boy, he looked like you..." Turning away his face from the other male's view he suddenly felt himself grow insecure. His face warmed up rapidly as America brought his body a bit closer,

"Matthew…?"

His tone was irritated and annoyed.

"Maybe you dreamt of him when you stole him from France. Was he speaking French?"

Shaking his head, Arthur sighed, "It was you! I'm pretty sure! We were at a meadow and you were young, like barely knee high to me." He didn't know why he suddenly felt so hot and embarrassed about all of this. Perhaps it was because America was so close to him? Because he was suddenly so open and warm, and not so distant…?

"Oh… That was probably me from my colony days."

It now occurred to Arthur that since America was once a British colony, he was under his rule as a child. Or his past self's rule. He was pretty sure it was the same thing. He wondered how that worked out… Did Arthur take care of him? Was America his servant?

Arthur coughed into his left hand, "You were a cute kid… I wonder what happened." America's hand was gracefully slipping closer and closer to his crotch and Arthur was glad that America's pants and trousers were baggy on him. He was praying that the American would notice before things got worse, because he wasn't sure on how to inform the other of the situation, "Can you please back up a bit, you're real close."

America blinked behind his glasses and in that instant, Arthur never felt more insecure about himself. "Anymore dreams you wanna share?" His wandering hand slowly retreated and America sat back with a lazy sigh.

The teen grumbled a bit under his breath, before adjusting himself. Sitting up, he looked over at the nation with a tight frown. America was suddenly so welcoming and not-cold… It was an odd thing. Then again, the whole situation he was in at the moment was strange as well.

"Well, actually, I'd like to hear more about how you all work as nations."

The sunny blonde seemed a bit surprised about this before shrugging his shoulders, "What do you wanna know?"

Arthur paused, contemplating on what exactly he did want to be informed with, going over his thoughts quickly he picked the first thing that came to mind.

"What exactly _are _you? I mean you're physical manifestations, but how does that work out exactly?" Arthur found himself watching America tilt his head to the side, a wondering look on his face, much like a child trying to identify the shape of a floating cloud.

Scratching his cheek, America gave Arthur a rather sheepish smile, "I'm not exactly sure on how to answer that… What do you mean? Mattie already said that we're representations of our respective countries."

Sighing, Arthur shook his head, "I don't know! I just want to know how you being a nation works, I suppose. Are you the same as humans?"

Taking this into consideration, America perked up, "Oh! Well," He took his glasses off and motioned them over to Arthur with a grin, "These represent the good ole' state of Texas! So if these ever get cracked or something similar, shit is obviously going down in the South."

Arthur nodded dumbly, "But what would happen if you broke them yourself? Would anything happen to the state itself?" He could only imagine how many times America went close to practically destroying the state with his idiocy…

America stopped once again, to consider this. It seemed like the nation was ignorant about his own existence as anyone else would be. "I'm not sure… I've never broken them… But there was the whole Civil War incident…" He trailed off while setting his glasses back onto his nose thoughtfully.

"So different states represent different things on you? Then what does this represent? Hawaii?" Arthur sarcastically asked getting on his knees and crawling towards the other. His hand extended out to pat down the stray ahoge on the other's head.

However, America gave a sudden squeak before pulling back out of the other's reach, "W-what are you doing? You old pervert!" He exclaimed swatting Arthur's hand away with a vivid red blush on his face. Arthur managed to fall on top of the nation as a result of the sudden flailing taking place.

Confused at the instant and very strange character change that just took place, Arthur looked down at America with livid eyes, "What the hell crawled up your ass? I was just going to flatten your cowlick." Scowling a bit he glared down at the nation who squirmed with his back against the arm of the loveseat they sat in.

America shook his head, "Whatever, just don't fuck with it!" The exasperated expression that rippled on the other male's face made Arthur push down a lump in his throat. As much as it pained him to admit it, it made America look pretty damn attractive.

"Why not? Will I somehow cause the economy of the United States to decrease severely if I do?" Stubbornly Arthur pursed his lips together unwilling to move despite the awkward position they were in. And before America could fend off the wandering hand, it was latched onto his ahoge swifter than he realized.

"Just tell me what it does and I won't pull it."

"It does nothing! It'd be like if I rubbed your eyebrows!"

"Don't try and change the subject. You know, with how anxious and scared you're acting, I'm beginning to think if I pull it, something _will _happen."

Green and blue clashed hotly.

"The thing is," America began looking away, his face flushed and a bit of sweat beginning to form on his face, "Knowing how dirty you are, you'll pull it after knowing what it does."

Arthur arched a brow, "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well in that case I'll pull it now to figure out what it does."

His grip around the loose hair tightened a bit while he watched America shut his eyes as though to brace himself for a nuclear bomb threat in the making.

Before he could even think about his next action, the door to the seating room they were within was pushed open rather forcefully. Arthur felt America freeze beneath him as both turned to look at the door.

Poking his head in, Francis' eyes scanned over the room quickly, and the instant his eyes landed on the two on the loveseat, a smirk played on his face smoothly, "Oi, Mathieu… I found our lovely pair. Ohonhon. I apologize for interrupting! Please, do continue as though I'm not here!" The Frenchman snickered before slipping into the room with amused eyes. He had on a pair of pale blue pajamas on and he was carrying a small bag within his hands.

Arthur sputtered in shock as he came to terms with how awkward the circumstances he and America were positioned in were to anyone who walked over. The blushing face America still kept on mixed with his current expression did nothing short but make the situation appear even worse. "W-wait, bloody hell! This isn't! I'm not! Please!" He blushed hotly while waving his hands over to prove his point to Francis who only laughed more.

"You found them! Great! So now we can really get this sleepover started… Erm…" Bruce stopped lowly as he entered the room with his pajamas and koala bear bedroom slippers on and looked at the two on the loveseat. "I guess what Francis was telling us was true then!" He laughed sheepishly.

"What? You're telling me Arthur and Alfred are already doing it?" Chelsey's voice curiously asked before the girl herself came into the living room wearing a nightgown,

"No! We aren't! This is all just a big misunderstanding!" Arthur attempted to defend himself firmly, "America! America! Tell them!" He insisted looking down at the nation who was whistling innocently, "Tell them what? How you tricked me and began doing dirty things to me?" America laughed with a sly smirk on his face.

Arthur bit his lip, "You little brat… I thought you were a 'hero'!"

Now, inside the room had quite a few more people and everyone happened to be dressed up for a sleepover. "Hey! I didn't invite all of you!" America stated looking over at everyone now,

Francis shrugged, "Well, we're all here. Mathieu knew where you hid the extra key so we all got in. We even stopped by the Academy so everyone could get extra clothes for spending the night."

"Yeah! We aren't leaving anytime soon!" Mei agreed with a grin as she held onto Xiao and Kiku's hand cheerfully. Everyone else seemed to agree with this, but America still disagreed,

"No! Get out before I _make _you all get out! Breaking and entering is a crime! I won't stand for—"

"Guys! Guys! Japan-Kiku-whatever the hell we call him now brought Mortal Kombat! We have to play now! Kesesesese!" That strange guy from the meeting, Gilbert, proclaimed loudly pushing his way through the door with the game within his hands. America instantly sat up, forcing Arthur to fall on his back, "Yay! Mortal Kombat!" He cheered pumping a fist in the air,

Arthur could only stare up at the excited blonde in disbelief. He acted as though the moment just previous never existed in exchange for some video game…? What?

"I wanna play too!" "Count me in!" "Hell yeah!" "I would like to participate as well."

"Come on everyone!" America leapt up from the loveseat and ran towards the door, "Follow me to the Video Game room! This will be the best sleepover ever!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Who else survived the end of the world? :]**

**Also, anyone caught my little The Lonely Island reference?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoa. I broke 100 reviews XD I don't even know how that's possible. But thanks so much you guys! It means so much to me! :] **

**I haven't played Mortal Kombat in AGES so forgive my bull shitting on the game play.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kiku hadn't been too eager to attend this sleepover Alfred was having at first. It was mostly due to the fact that Simon was spreading the word about it like a second-passed rumor and Alfred and Arthur sped out the room pretty quickly to avoid everyone else.

He had declined when Yong So and Mei questioned if he was going to attend. After all, they did have school the next morning. He couldn't afford another absence. All he requested kindly from Yao –who appeared to be just as upset about his departure— was that when they stopped by the Academy for Mei to pick up her stuff, that they simply drop him off.

However, his plans to stay at his dorm were faltered when Heracles stated he'd like it if the raven haired boy would stay, because a sleepover would be nice. Of course, this made him change his mind.

The Japanese boy didn't know why, but he felt compelled to stay near the Greek. The nation of Greece… He was very kind and soft spoken –Except when around Sadık— like a mystery that was begging Kiku to solve it. He was silently determined to do so as well.

For that, he found himself sitting on his knees in Alfred's game room in-between Alfred and Gilbert with a PS3 controller in hand.

"Tag team! I demand to have Kiku on my team!" Alfred loudly declared pulling Kiku closer to him, beneath his armpit. Kiku squirmed uncomfortably trying to free himself from the other's monster grasp to no avail. "Y-yes," Kiku gasped out attempting to get a breath of air before he was released.

"Whatever! Antonio, you and I have this, don't we?" Gilbert questioned looking over at the Spaniard who laughed while nodding. It seemed that the two of them had a pleasant friendship ongoing. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Alfred, making the American blow a raspberry. But despite that, it seemed like good-natured teasing.

Kiku could smile at how alike the two seemed.

"I wanna play winner!" Mei stated from her place behind the couch with Xiao. Though Kiku couldn't see them, he was positive the Chinese boy was watching them play the game with stoic indifference. It appeared as though masking his emotions was normal… Mei really liked associating herself with these kinds of people it would seem.

"Women! Who let you out the kitchen?" Gilbert called out while violently pressing buttons on his controller to fight against the hypnotic state Alfred placed him in. "Fuck yeah!" America randomly called out as he paralyzed the Prussian to the ground.

Calmly, Kiku maneuvered his fingers on the controller to perform a combo attack on the Spaniard's character. He heard Spain cry out in disbelief but he persisted in his attack to win the battle.

Mei huffed, "What's the matter? Scared I'll kick your ass?"

Gilbert laughed, if it was because he was amused with the Taiwanese girl or because he managed to bring out a fatality on Alfred, Kiku would never know –not that he cared much either— but he turned back to give Mei a smirk, "The only thing I'm scared about is that you actually think girls can play Mortal Kombat."

The girl crossed her arms with a noise of annoyance, "Forget it. I'm not going to bother arguing with an idiot like you, Gilbert."

"You better not, before I force you to make more sammichs."

Xiao blinked, before exiting the room silently, and as he did, Heracles entered looking rather sleepy.

"No! No! Go to hell Prussia!" Alfred cried out in mortification as both his and Kiku's controller vibrated violently, signaling the American's defeat. When both Antonio and Gilbert began laughing at the sunny haired blonde's downfall, Alfred dropped his head in a sulking manner. With that, Kiku sighed realizing he was pretty much on his own against Antonio and Gilbert. Both mutually began to attack him in a rather sloppy unison.

"Go Kiku go!" Mei and Alfred cheered in excitement when the Japanese boy took down the Spanish nation. Antonio fell on his back, "Ah man! How did I lose?" He whined out softly.

Heracles leaned on the couch watching the whole scene play out in mild interest, "Which one is Kiku?" He softly questioned.

"The one kicking ass!" Alfred leapt to his feet after Kiku managed to fully bring the former Prussian nation to his stomach from a fatality.

_Team Fuckin Heroes wins Round 1. _The screen lit up brightly along with rather unusual theme music.

Prussia slammed his controller to the floor with a scowl on his face and livid ruby red eyes, "Not awesome!" He sent Alfred a glare when the other began cackling madly, "Fuckin heroes win again! Hahahaha!"

"Serves you right! Asian pride to you damn arrogant Europeans!"

"Shut up!"

"Congrats Kiku." Heracles breathed coming over to sit next to the other boy as the rest of the nations and Mei left the room with commotion around them. Kiku nodded putting his handheld device gently to the floor, "Thank you." He quietly responded.

Though nothing else was said, Heracles put his head on the other's shoulder, instantly making Kiku blush at the close contact. Despite how he'd usually repel such personal space bubbles being invaded, he allowed the Greek close without protest. "Hey, I don't know how to tell you this, but—"

"You like my pajamas? You've said that about eight times, Heracles…" Kiku mumbled before the other could finish. It was no wonder the other complimented the Japanese's boy's choice of sleepwear, seeing as the pants were decorated with numerous cat heads.

"No. Not that," The other denied after a yawn, "I just wanted to say… I can beat you in Mortal Kombat."

"… Is that a challenge?"

"It's a declaration of war."

"I accept it then."

-.-.-.-.-

"No… I'm not going to be at the bunk tonight, sorry 'bout that Kyle… No. It's not a date. No. It's not a party. No I'm not running away. No. No. No. Yes. Um, in my sock drawer. I didn't really need to know that…" Bruce found his nose cringing up in disgust before he pressed the end button on his phone to cut off the line between him and his brother.

Even though he was the older of him, his brother and younger sister, sometimes it felt like Kyle was the more mature one. He certainly was a bit more uptight with what he did than the Aussie figured necessary.

"Everything alright?" Matthew questioned worriedly, his eyes behind the glasses he wore filled with genuine concern. Kumajiro sat unmoving with the Canadian's arms draped around him firmly; he looked up at the Aussie as well, silently. Bruce nodded with a laugh, "Just my brother, bloke's freaking out because I wasn't in school and when he got to our dorm, I wasn't there. Thinks I'm falling off the deep end or something bonkers like that."

"Brother…? Why do I feel like I know him—"

"I got your damn drink, koala bastard." Lovino cut in shoving the water towards the Australian, practically allowing half of the contents to flow over and spill on Bruce's pajama pants in a rather awkward way. Matthew gave a gasp before standing to his feet, "I'll get you something to clean up!" He reassured the brunet before scurrying off.

Feliciano took a seat across the others, with a plate of steaming noodles on his lap he oblivious stuck his fork in it with a blissful smile, "Ve~ I made pasta so if any of you want some, there's a big pot of it left in the kitchen!"

"Burger breath actually has the ingredients for _real_ food here? Tch. I thought the only thing he had here was diabetes sauce and heart attacks on a bun." Grumbling, the Italian crossed his arms and sat next to his brother, not before snatching away the plate of pasta away. "Share!"

Bruce inhaled the scent of the food that now filtered throughout the room after he took a sip from his room temperature water, "Whoa! That smells bonzer! Mind if I get some?" He grinned at the two happily. Feliciano beamed, "Of course I don't mind! But fratello…" He trailed off looking at his twin who continued eating while glaring at Bruce stubbornly.

Lovino forced the last pit of pasta down his throat before he stuck his tongue out, "I already gave you water, now you want my pasta! Stop being lazy and get your own damn food, koala bastard!"

"Actually that's my pasta, Lovi—"

"Shut up!"

Now, Matthew and Antonio entered the room. The blonde Canadian held a towel within his grasp as he walked over to Bruce to hand it to him. "Here you go."

With a smile, he accepted it and began to wipe off his southern regions while Antonio took a seat next to the munching Italian.

"How is everyone enjoying themselves tonight?" Antonio questioned with a happy smile.

"I'm well," Canada quietly responded.

"Same here," Bruce agreed.

"I'm good~! How about you?" Feliciano innocently asked with a bright beam on his face. Antonio let out a breath, "That is good, no? Well, I just so happen to be having a great time. What about you Lovino?" He gazed at the chestnut haired male beside him.

Lovino stopped his chewing momentarily to return the eye-contact the Spaniard was sending him, snorting he rolled his eyes before looking the other way without a word. In between his chews however, it seemed as though he were mumbling something unintelligible to anyone's ears.

"That's nice!" Antonio obliviously exclaimed, making Bruce twitch his eye slightly. "Yeah, I think I'll be going now,"

"Oh! I'll go with you!" Feliciano hyped while standing to his feet. Once both of them exited the room, the Aussie decided to voice his thoughts.

"Is your brother usually that… Well… 'Distant'?" Bruce questioned turning to Feliciano curiously, the Northern Italian nodded, "He's normally worse when he's with Ludwig for some reason though! But with Big Brother Spain, he tends to be less violent, I suppose. It's weird… I wonder why…"

"I wonder too…" Bruce rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei walked down the hall, Yong So right beside her. The sleepover so far was actually a lot of fun! She was meeting so many new people, and finding out she was actually the reincarnation of a country was actually really fun so far. It was nice to hang out with Yong So, even if most of the time she came close to throttling him for saying the wrong things… Especially when he began bad mouthing Kiku's former self.

"So, back when I was Taiwan, how often did we see each other? I'd think it was often." The brunette questioned the Korean with a blissful smile. Yong So grinned over at her, "Well, since you were always under Aniki's wing, and I was constantly visiting, we saw each other a lot!

While the two began chatting animatedly about themselves, Mei hadn't even noticed that they were passing the front the door. She and Yong So stopped talking as they watched Xiao gaze through the peak hole silently.

Curiously, both Asians stopped to look over at the other. "Xiao? What are you doing?" Mei found herself questioning. The Chinese boy glanced over his shoulder with a blank expression, "Waiting." He answered with simply.

Yong So blinked as he sauntered over to the brunette, "Waiting? Waiting for what?" The Korean boy inquired in bemusement. Xiao said nothing before he opened the front door.

A girl from the meeting, Elizabeta stood in a rather slim fitting nightdress, a black frying pan clutched in her hands. Against the dark night outside, a looming evil and animosity filled aura in circled the wavy haired brunette and Mei felt a feeling of terror enter her stomach, especially considering how terrifying the other appeared.

"Where is that idiot? He's upstairs I bet! That douchebag! Always picking idiotic fights and bullying others about their childhood! Prussia you _seggfej_! Come out!"

With surprising speed, the Hungarian woman bolted inside the house laughing cruelly. Leaving Yong So, Mei, and Xiao in her dust. The earlier two, more confused than anything.

Xiao looked out the door once more, "Austria's out there… Let's go help him bring in those pizzas…"

"Um… Okay?" Mei started still perplexed at how everything just buzzed past her ear so quickly and it didn't seem as though the other nation was really affected. Stepping outside, barefoot, she flinched at the cold concrete against her skin but carried on.

"Ohh! So Austria really brought pizzas! Great!" Yong So cheered happily while walking down the pavement path. "Still, you had the great idea of asking him to bring them, Xiao! Good thing I inspired you!"

Mei blinked in surprise at learning this, and looked over at Xiao as he stared ahead at the European nation's car silently. "Hey… Elizabeta was going after Gilbert right?" She lowly asked as they approached the vehicle. The glasses wearing Austrian held two boxes of pizza within his hand, "Take the rest out for me… Elizabeta just left me out here. Oh, and Hong Kong, when will China be paying me back for these?"

"He'll have the money to you by the end of this week."

"Right then." Sighing Roderich shook his head before walking towards the door while grumbling on about the Hungarian and Prussian. Some words were said in another language that Mei was pretty positive was German or something similar.

"Hey! You called them here!" Mei snapped her fingers in realization, Yong So held some boxes in his hands while he made a noise of acknowledgement, "Well, actually… I helped!" He went ignored as Xiao shrugged his shoulders,

"Yes…"

"Awww! Xiao! You're so sweet!" Mei threw her pizza boxes on top of Yong So's stack in order to give the Chinese boy a hug, however in the process she made his boxes go flying to the floor, "You called Elizabeta all the way over here to beat the crap out of Gilbert _and _you got us pizzas! I love you for that!" She hyped excitedly while snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

Xiao stiffened from the hug and Mei felt his skin warm rapidly. The Asian boy shifted uncomfortably, "I-it was nothing." He denied flatly as the Taiwanese girl looked up at his face with a pleasant smile. "You're awesome!" She insisted heavily with a grin.

"Hey! I inspired him! I deserve a hug too!"

"Oh, alright! Just get the pizzas inside and then you get your hug!"

"Aww! No fair!"

-.-.-.-.-

Arthur couldn't believe America was actually hosting a sleepover.

Ever since the night began, he had been practically repelled from escaping to his room by some weird occurrence every time he attempted an escape.

For the moment, he was simply standing with Chelsey in the kitchen while he sipped at some ice tea he had found deep within America's fridge.

"So, where is Simon? I haven't seen him." Arthur started up. Though he sounded disinterested, he was curious about where the Dane had disappeared too. Chelsey flinched, "When we were at the Academy to get our clothes and stuff, him and Lukas… I think his nation is Norway? Well, anyways, Lukas started beating him up because he said Simon was an idiot for forgetting about Iceland…? Or was it Greenland? And yeah, Lukas refused to leave unless they had Iceland or Greenland, or something like that." The brown skinned girl explained vaguely,

Arthur shook his head, "Greenland was once Danish territory, so technically, that'd count for Simon. Must be Iceland they're talking about since it was once an island as well." That meant that Lukas and whoever 'Iceland' was were very close if the silent young man was willing to go as far as to violence to see him. However, the image wasn't able to settle in his head quite right…

"I wonder if Simon knows this Iceland person…" Chelsey quietly hummed tapping her finger against her cheek. Arthur blinked, "Aren't Teitr's parents Icelandic? Or are they Norwegian…? I honestly can't remember." He sighed.

"Wait! Yeah! I think they are! They're from some Nordic country…" Chelsey pursed her lips out in an attempt to think, the expression she wore made her look somewhat ridiculous.

Attempting to hold back a laugh, Arthur smirked but said nothing.

"Pizzas!" America's voice shouted out of the blue nearly making the Briton spill over his cup of iced tea on his own pajamas. "Get 'em while they're hot!" He exclaimed before dropping the dozens of boxes on the island counter.

"Is your screaming necessary?" Arthur dryly asked turning to the bright haired blonde in irritation, "You're going to wake the whole neighborhood with that big mouth of yours."

Sticking his tongue out like the child he was, America had nothing better to retort. "Come on you two are the only ones without pizza anyways!"

"Ahh, I feel lame now." Chelsey blandly stated while opening a box to get herself a slice. "Which kind do you want, Arthur?" She questioned him with a smile. Smiling back, Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but was beaten to the punch,

"He loves cheese pizza. And don't bother getting him one; I already have one for him." America cut in rather curtly. Somehow, he managed to go behind his back and pull out a slice of pizza on a napkin and put it towards Arthur's face.

"Uhm… Thanks?" Arthur said in puzzlement as he accepted the food. He wasn't exactly sure on what to say…

America grinned at him, "No prob! Now come on, everyone's in the sitting room chatting and eating!" The American grasped his free hand before running off through the kitchen doors faster than Arthur could have anticipated.

Everyone was indeed in the sitting room just eating and talking amongst themselves rather nicely. The only unusual thing was that Gilbert appeared to be in some sort of unconscious form in the corner of the room with a huge bump on his head by Elizabeta, Feliciano and Roderich, and none of them seemed concerned about it.

After he and America got a seat on the floor, both of them began eating in silence as well.

"You know what I think we should play?" Francis questioned, his azure eyes danced deviously and gave Arthur a queasy feeling in the pit of stomach that made him want to wretch up the pizza he was consuming. Everyone turned to look at him, stopping their silent-hushed conversations to hear what he had to say, except for America who still sat beside Arthur chewing like an obnoxious cow. Matthew looked over at him curiously, a small stain of red sauce on the corner of his lips. France leaned down to the Canadian's face before prompting licking the spot off,

Though he expected no less from the other, the way his tongue shortly darted out and moved was so suggestive that Arthur felt for the poor blonde boy who was currently blushing redder than the tomato sauce could have ever been. He heard America snort, and when he turned to glance at the American, he found that the other had the same spot on his lip corners. "Get a bib, Mattie." America lowly teased.

Arthur would have told him off and defended Matthew, but to be honest… He wasn't in the mood to have pizza bits flying into his face.

But back to what Francis was getting on about. Truth be told, Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to know so badly. If the Frenchman was so eager for it to happen, chances were that it wasn't for anyone's benefit but his own. Meaning the possibilities for his ideas were literally endless.

Francis straightened up a bit, his irises looking over everyone within the room in observation like a scanner, he soon put a large smirk on his lips gracefully, "This is a sleepover, no? I do believe traditional sleepover games are in order."

"That's true!" Bruce exclaimed licking his fingers clean of excess sauces from his plate of spaghetti. Arthur felt the need to smack the boy's hands with a spoon for being so messy despite his fork. However, he allowed the random paternal feeling to by-pass.

Antonio seemed overjoyed, "That sounds like fun! Can we go bobbing for tomatoes?" Clapping his hands together, he looked over at the mouthier, Italian brother.

"Shouldn't we be bobbing for apples?" Mei asked, confusion the only thing evident in her tone. Arthur himself had to raise a brow in curiosity, tomatoes…? Why those hybrid-identity-confused-fruit-vegetable-things?

Xiao shrugged when Mei looked over at him for help and everyone around them seemed pretty content with the fact the Spaniard wanted to dive his head in a tank for the usually mushy item. "No! We can bob for any red thing we want! I say tomatoes!" Lovino avidly agreed.

A hand was push up in the air and Yong So gave a hyped up noise, "After that, we can have a model building contest! Whoever builds the best machine from scratch wins!" He appeared ready to do just that, "Teams of course! I want Mei and—"

The Taiwanese girl wrapped her hands skillfully around the Korean's mouth to keep him from motoring off his mouth once again.

Francis snickered, "As fun as those sound, I have something better in mind." He put one of his hands to his mouth to keep from laughing though he was unsuccessful.

"Just get on with it." Arthur deadpanned, getting fairly impatient with his nonsense. It was annoying how with everything the frog stated, a laugh of mischief escaped him. However, it seemed like other people agreed with him about hurrying up the show.

"_Sans doute_, don't get your eyebrows tangled from all you're scowling." Francis lightly waved him off, but when everyone erupted with a huge "Get on with it!" He sighed.

With a weak smile, Francis leaned forward, "Truth or Dare but of course!"

-.-.-.-.-

Arthur couldn't believe America was actually hosting a sleepover, where everyone within the place was being forced to play Truth or Dare.

Francis had been clear with the terms, play or get the hell out. So far, the only people that left had been Roderich who openly declared his disgust for such childish games, and with him, Elizabeta followed after him, dragging Gilbert with the end of her frying pan caught in the albino's collar. Yong So, soon left as well when it became clear that Mei wasn't afraid to use violence to silence him, and Kiku and Xiao showed no emotion to his strange… _Strange _attention seeking advances. Arthur had to give the guy credit for being so persistent.

Lovino expressed his desire to leave because he was not interested in playing, but his ride to the place was with Antonio and his brother who showed no signs of wanting to leave. Arthur himself wanted terribly to just go away and stay locked up in his room, but it became obvious that there was no escape when Francis locked them all inside of a rather large and vacant room in America's house.

"It's a spare room that I never was able to put a bed in… I have like a dozen others and this is so far from the other rooms, I didn't really put furniture in it." America explained after being questioned by Chelsey with a grin.

Arthur rolled his eyes before taking a seat beside Xiao. A circle was formed on the carpeted floor where next to Xiao was Mei, then Kiku, Heracles, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, Bruce, Chelsey, Matthew, Francis, and then finally, America was seated next to him.

"Who wants to start?" Feliciano asked happily. Arthur resisted the urge to let out a sigh at the Italian's oblivious nature. He was positive that throughout this game, he'd stick to picking Truth the whole time. It was clear Francis would dare him into doing something stupid or disgusting. His eyes trailed over to America who sat humming tunelessly, nothing but a blissful air hung around him.

A bit irritated at how the taller blonde was allowing things to go on, despite it being his house, Arthur found himself tapping the American's hand before beckoning him to come closer for him to whisper. The game already started with Francis spinning his horrible wine empty wine bottle…

"Hm?" America blinked his eyes once before turning to his companion curiously, leaning over he put his ear close to hear what the other had to say.

"Okay! Mei… Truth or Dare?"

"What's the point in even asking? Dare obviously!"

Ignoring the current game, Arthur cleared his throat promptly, "This is your house… Why are you letting the snail-obsessed-mime take things over?" He lowly inquired. America shrugged his shoulders, "I'm never had a sleepover like this. He seems to know what he's doing, so why not? This is pretty fun, I think." Both turned their eyes back to the game where Mei was currently tickling the bottom of Bruce's feet.

The Aussie was in pure hysterics and tears soon streamed down his eyes from the laughter before the Taiwanese girl stopped and got to her feet triumphantly.

Turning back to the conversation, Arthur shook his head, "Some hero you are! Take control of situations would you? This game is ridiculous!"

"Hey! I'm a great hero!"

"Like bloody hell you are! If I could list the things you do _wrong…_" Gritting his teeth in frustration, Arthur's green eyes glared into America's own in fresh irritation. America's eyes didn't return the animosity, but instead looked rather amused. "The list would be non-existent." He retorted smoothly.

"Matthew! I dare you to do a handstand with one hand for ten seconds!"

"Um okay…"

"Non-existent my ass. You know something? You're very arrogant. Heroes _aren't _arrogant."

"What's up with your short sentences?"

"Don't try and change the subject, twat!"

"Why are you hush-shouting? Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"I just did!"

"It's a rhetorical statement!"

"Hmph! Whatever!"

Inwardly cursing, Arthur turned his face away from America's and toward everyone else in the room that were currently staring at them knowingly. Arthur felt his face turn red, but he straightened himself up and said nothing.

From there, the game carried on smoothly. Arthur, fortunately never had the chance to be picked. Though it came close, everyone had decided it had been closer to Xiao and the Asian boy had been forced to do a dare that required him to look up Mei's nightdress.

"Alfred, your turn!" Matthew spoke attempting to bring his brother out of his daydream trance once the bottle landed on him. Arthur had to admit he was terrified the bottle was going to hit him one of these turns…

America dusted off his shirt, "Dare. 'K thanks." He confidently nodded while looking at his brother, "Come at me with your worse, bro." He insisted with a smirk that signaled he was unafraid of anything his brother could come up with.

However, Matthew blinked while shaking his head, "No… Francis spun the bottle; he's going to give you your dare."

Arthur bit his bottom lip, attempting to keep down a bark of laughter as he watched America's face falter in horror, but he tried to rebuild back a strong front. He would have felt a small pity for him, but his grudge from their earlier argument was still in mind. He didn't care much, just so long as he wasn't involved with whatever he had to do.

"Hah. No worries my dear Amérique… My dare for you is simple." He smiled rather deviously in a way that suddenly made Arthur's heart reach out to sympathize with America in regards to whatever he had to do. Francis had already made Antonio kiss Lovino –though the dare was a simple kiss, Lovino became angry and demanded it be on the cheek only— he made Heracles use his hand to trail up Kiku's shirt for 30 seconds, just feeling his stomach and chest, and when it hit Chelsey, he attempted to make her strip. Lucky for her, everyone disagreed sharply, claiming he was taking things a bit too far.

"What is it? I'm not scared! I'll do _anything_!" America confidently spat out with a grin.

Francis' eyes looked at the sunny haired boy with such amusement, that a parent held over their kids on Christmas morning… But then, suddenly, his eyes flashed to Arthur extremely quickly, but not too quickly that he hadn't noticed…

It made Arthur's stomach flip in paranoia. Shit. He really hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was… He really, _really_ hoped this wasn't going to involve him.

"I dare you and Arthur over there to hug,"

Arthur released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. A simple hug? He could manage, just so long as it wasn't too personal… He was slightly upset that he was getting involved in another person's dare, but it could be worse.

"_Naked_."

"WHAT?"

Before he could stop himself, he leapt over America's lap and wrapped his hands around Francis' neck. Unprepared for the Briton's offense, the French nation gagged a bit before returning the notion just as violently. "I will do no such thing, frog!" Arthur managed to gasp out as he and Francis fought for dominance over their choking session. Though Francis seemed strong, Arthur attempted to overpower him… Which was fairly difficult.

What the hell was with these nations and their absurd strength anyways?

"Your sexual tensions lick at my heart like a passionate summer fire! It would be a crime to sit back and not allow any progress to go on!" Whatever the hell that meant was unknown to Arthur as he and Francis began rolling on the floor into the circle. He felt his back roll over the wine bottle before they were tumbling back towards America.

"Shouldn't someone stop them…?" Chelsey asked lowly as Arthur and Francis entered a stalemate.

Bruce gave a nod of agreement, looking at the two in concern. "Someone might get hurt…" He murmured with rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Ve~ They always used to fight like this! It's fine!" Feliciano chirped innocently while stretching his arms with a yawn. "Even if they didn't, should you really care?" Lovino deadpanned. His eyes watched the two with disinterest. "You should be more concerned with the fact the wine idiot was going to make us witness stuff we honestly _don't _want to see." He glared over at America, and at that instant all eyes turned to the blonde nation who was watching France gain the upper hand on Arthur, by landing on top of him, a rather sour expression covering his features.

America scoffed, "Chill you guys! I wasn't even going to do the dare! Too many people watching." With pursed lips he looked back over at the two fighting blondes with annoyance written on his face.

Kiku blinked his eyes, observing the American knowingly. Tilting his head to the side, it took him several seconds to decipher the reason for super power's sudden attitude change, "Even so, someone should really stop them before it turns serious."

Heracles also opened his mouth to let out a yawn of sleepiness, "Game getting boring… I'm sleepy…" He mumbled out tiredly before extending his legs out on the floor and allowing his head to rest in the raven haired boy's lap. Kiku's face flushed slightly, but he smiled and began petting the other man's hair.

"Yeah, the game is getting boring… We should do something else." Mei piped in. Chelsey rocked her head back, "I'm getting sleepy too… What time is it anyways?"

"About ten or so." Antonio answered,

Whining a bit, Mei threw her hands in the air, "No! Sleepovers do _not _end so early!" While waving her limbs in exaggeration, she accidently hit the Chinese boy who sat closest to her in the side of the head. His eyes remained as blank as ever, though both of the Taiwanese girl's hands flew to her mouth as she looked at him shock. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Xiao!" She apologized instantly. Xiao shrugged his shoulders, a bump slowly rising from his head from the blow. "A-ah! Let me get you some ice! I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid!" Mei cried taking one of his hands before getting up and rushing out the room.

"Mei is right though…" Feliciano agreed after the couple darted out. "We can't let this sleepover end so early… We all have to stay up!"

Lovino snorted, "Don't sleepovers have some sort of rule, where the first person that falls asleep, the group takes their underwear off and puts it in the freezer?" His voice was flat and overwhelmed with sarcasm.

However, Francis seemed to have heard it and abandoned his fight with Arthur almost immediately with shining eyes. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! It should keep us all motivated to stay awake, no?" He laughed out merrily.

The pony-tailed girl gave him a disgruntled look, "Well, don't go picking us out so suddenly. With the look of things, we're all going to be falling asleep because we have nothing to do."

"I brought several movies if you all wish to see them…" Kiku quietly offered, his eyes set on the floor meekly. America perked up almost immediately, "Movies? Are they scary?" He questioned, almost cautiously. His eyes rimmed with excitement as he awaited the other's answer.

"Yes."

"Romano, Spain, both of you get as many sheets and pillows to the living room as you can! Bruce and Italy, start popping popcorn for the lot of us! Kiku and Greece, go get the scariest movie you have from the collection! France, Mattie, and Chelsey, you three can go out to buy us some more sodas! Ready? Break! Operation Movie Marathon is a go, people!"

Arthur rubbed his head while getting off the floor. Everyone filed out the room slower than he thought they would, especially when compared to how excitable the American had been.

"What exactly are you going to be doing?" He found himself asking the taller young man. America turned to him with a smile, "Same thing as you… Finishing our dare."

Arthur's eyes nearly popped out his head while he looked at the American in pure and total disbelief and shock, he sputtered out inaudible words, unable to find anything to say.

"Y-you aren't serious are you?" Arthur cautiously questioned with a nervous laugh, he watched America sharply while edging to the door, prepared to make a mad dash towards it at any second.

America shrugged, "It's just a dare. Heroes don't back down from dares."

"B-but—!"

"Are you implying something…? Do you think I'm fat? Because if you do, I—"

"No! I don't think your fat!" Arthur looked down to the floor and blushed red, "Jesus bloody Christ, I _am not _doing that damn dare. Strip and hug a pillow for all I care! I'm not… That's just…"

"Is it because I'm not good looking enough?"

"No! You're great! It's just… Oh lord this is embarrassing…" Arthur huffed out. Running out the door seemed like a better idea the more he thought about it now… However America sighed, "Okay, okay. Stripping isn't necessary. But can't we at least hug? It'll be at least _half _of the dare finished."

Arthur looked over at the blonde who seemed to have a pout on his lips.

A hug… Just a normal hug. It shouldn't be anything…

"Fine. But don't try anything—"

Before he could finish his sentence he felt his body become incased in sudden warmth. Arms wrapped themselves around his back tenderly, and Arthur immediately felt himself relax. America's breath was deep and even and Arthur found himself gradually returning the hug. Feelings of nostalgia over took his senses. It was like experiencing an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

"_England..."_

"_America…"_

"Ameri…ca…" Arthur slowly breathed into the other's pajamas.

Unlike what he expected, the other male pulled away, but before he did he allowed himself to give Arthur a swift, chaste kiss on the forehead before he went sprinting out the room silently.

Even though everything happened incredibly fast, Arthur had no clue as to why tears had begun streaming down his face in the end of all that.

-.-.-.-.-

That kiss to his forehead never once left Arthur's head the whole night. He couldn't forget it even when the scary-movie-athon commenced. He sat on the floor, his companions being only a pillow and a cup of soda that threatened to leave his hands every time everyone within the room gave a terrifying shout from the film.

Honestly, this country's movies were horrible. How could anyone find terror in such cheap and obvious acting and effects?

Behind him, curled up on the couch, quivering in fear, sat Feliciano, Lovino and America. All three hugged each other tightly beneath a blanket while they watched the movie in sheer terror. Next to them, Bruce sat with his popcorn bowl in his lap with wide eyes.

Beside him, Matthew hung close to Francis silently. Every time something frightening occurred, the Canadian would throw his arms around the Frenchman's neck in fear with a sudden cry. In front of them, Taiwan and Chelsey laid down on several pillows. Both girls shrieked in horror whenever something 'scary' happened on the big screen.

Xiao had long left to go to the bathroom, but it seemed he hadn't returned yet, and Kiku, Heracles, and Antonio seemed to be the only sensible ones, and watched the movie patiently and only seemed slightly startled or disturbed by its contents.

Arthur couldn't concentrate as the final girl in the film gave a blood-curling scream and the credits rolled along with the sound of blood being splattered.

America kissed him on the forehead. Why? America wanted a hug from him. Why? America was suddenly very confusing. Why?

It didn't seem as though America even liked him at first. So why was he being nice out of the blue like that? It made no sense really…

"Oh man, that nearly made me shit bricks…" Bruce laughed wholeheartedly as Xiao returned and put on the lights. Everyone began stretching and feeling around to shake off their anxiety.

Heracles yawned, "Pretty good… I liked when the boy got buried alive."

"Didn't that boy resemble Sadik?" Kiku questioned curiously,

The Greek boy put a small smile on his face but said nothing.

"What time is now?" Lovino asked letting go of America and stretching his arms out. Antonio put away his phone after checking it, "It's half past three… Pretty good time to sleep, I'd say."

Francis perked up, "Remember, first person to sleep gets their—"

"Fuck that shit. I'm tired." Arthur hissed while cracking his neck, "Touch me and _die_." He darkly leered at the blonde man who laughed.

"Same here… I'm too sleepy to bother with that." Matthew moaned.

America blinked, "Well, everyone can just take whatever guest room they want I guess. And I don't want to wake up with someone's boxers or panty's in my freezer, Francis… So don't even try." He sent a wary look at the Frenchman who smirked but nodded.

"C-can we share rooms?" Chelsey shakily questioned as everyone begun walking out the room. America shrugged, "Keep your sex noise to a minimum, I suppose."

"Okay! Bruce! Room buddy!" She declared grabbing hold of the Aussie who blinked obliviously.

Mei quivered in fear, "That movie made me scared! Ahh, sleep in my room Xiao? Please!" She pulled on the Chinese boy's sleeve. He shrugged his shoulders despite the slight red on his face.

"L-Lovino… P-please s-sleep with—"

"Hell no!"

"Vee! The murderers, demons, and ghosts will get me though!"

"You're Catholic! Exorcist the bastards!"

"Don't worry, Feli! I'll sleep with you!"

"… I'll sleep with you guys. Don't touch my brother, you tomato bastard."

Arthur could only snort while he exited. Were they seriously afraid of a few stupid movies? How immature. But whatever, he wasn't going to lose sleep because of them.

-.-.-.-.-

It was raining. Hard. The air smelt of salt and tense atmosphere. Arthur could hardly see past his flattened blonde locks. A gun, no… A musket he believed they were called, was within his tight grasp.

"England. I am no longer your colony or little brother."

A familiar voice called over to him against the precipitation. Ahead of him, a young man—America it would seem— stood strongly with a musket pointed directly at him, his expression the most serious Arthur felt he'd ever see it. Behind him, a large force stood at the ready.

Arthur felt his fingers clench around the musket tighter.

Why was America pointing that him? Arthur felt his insides panic a bit. Was America going to shoot him? What did he do? Was he going to die? He remembered hearing if you die in a dream, you die in reality.

"I want you to acknowledge it. I choose my freedom over you." Cold words were thrust at him. And Arthur's body trembled a bit with each harsh word that flew out the other nation's mouth.

"No!"

Tears began to cloud Arthur's vision, and he knew for a fact in his heart they were tears, and not water droplets that fell from the sky. He found his feet taking off forward with his musket out in the offense. America wasn't prepared for this, and when Arthur swung his weapon at the others, America's own musket was sent soaring out his of hands.

Why was this happening…? Why were England and America fighting? So seriously? Were they out to kill each other one another? Arthur at this moment just wanted to end the dream-past-reenactment, or at least have the power to remove the musket from America's sorrow-filled face.

Arthur felt his fingers twitched at the trigger. He prayed that his hands would move. He didn't want to shoot and end another nation's life like that.

His mouth opened once more, "You idiot…"

And suddenly, Arthur's body jerked up from his bed in shock.

"Whoa, dude! Chill out! It's just me!"

With a grunt, Arthur reached over to the lamp beside the bed head, and turned it on to illuminate the room. America kneeled down in the bed beside him with a sheepish smile on his face. The Briton rubbed his neck in irritation, "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned hoarsely while wiping a bit of cold sweat off his brow.

His stomach lurched at the sight of America's sullen expression, "Well… I got scared. Okay?"

"Scared?" Arthur blinked, now beginning to adjust to the light change.

The nation nodded his head, "Ghosts are in my room. I _swear. _Everyone else is sharing a room but you! Chelsey and Bruce, Mattie and Francis, Mei and Xiao, Kiku and Heracles—"

"Ghosts are not in your room!"

"Shut up! What do you know?" America demanded, "They're there I tell you! But please, please, please let me stay! Pretty please with fish and chips on top?"

"Ew…"

America pouted, "Artie, don't be like that… But seriously, let me stay!"

In annoyance, Arthur clamped his hands over his ears. Honestly, his head was throbbing dully before, but now the blonde in front of him was just making it worse. Taking a second look at him, Arthur felt his heart skip a beat.

America didn't have his glasses on like he did in the dream.

A lump formed in his throat and the sandy haired blonde gaped at the other, "W-what happened to your glasses?" He questioned lowly. America blinked, "Oh… They're in my room. I kinda ran here. I was scared the monsters would get me so I didn't bother grabbing them."

Arthur nodded dumbly. "I see…"

"So… Sleep time! Awesome!" America exclaimed getting his way over the bed to pull the sheet over his body. Arthur flushed and glared, "You twat! Get the hell out! I never said you could sleep here!"

America grinned over at him, "You never said I couldn't sleep here."

Attempting to recall the whole conversation in his head, Arthur gritted his teeth when he realized the other male was correct. "W-whatever! Do what you want… It's not like I actually want you here… Idiot…" Turning off the light and turning to his side, Arthur attempted to distance himself as much as possible from the nation.

"M'kay… Just don't try anything pervy on me…" America yawned tiredly making Arthur twitch in frustration. "I won't even bother to retort." He maturely put the dispute aside.

But with that being said, Arthur found himself clenching the sheets in his hands. America was being stupid again… No surprise there… But what did he truly think of him?

Was it possible that because of that little dream, that America seemed to resent him so much? Did England—he— press the trigger and shoot? If so, what was the extent of England and America's relationship? Were they bitter? But the other dream Arthur had at the G8 meeting, they didn't seem to _hate _each other per say… It was more like annoyance?

What did England mean to America…?

Arthur rose up from the bed and glanced over at the other male in the bed, "Hey, America…" He softly called out. But his only response was even breathing and a snore. Frowning, Arthur squinted his eyes in the dark to peer down at the sleeping nation. And when he finally got a look, he found himself blushing despite himself.

America's sleeping face was so _innocent. _His face looked so peaceful and at ease… Arthur couldn't help but sweep a piece of his hair from his face gently. America was so attractive damn it…

No… No…

Arthur bit his bottom lip, shit no… This couldn't be happening…

His heart raced, and he felt himself getting clammy…

"Arthur…" America moaned in his sleep, Arthur's face flushed a bit brighter red in the dark. America was dreaming about him…? What was happening…?

Tossing to his side, the America mumbled some other things undistinguishable to the Briton, "No… England… If you do that France is going to catch us… Aah… Erotic Ambassador…"

At the mention at his previous incarnation, Arthur felt his face corrupt into a scowl. His stomach bubbled up in what seemed to be a feeling he dreaded to feel for the sleeping blonde.

Jealousy.

He had a crush on America. Or at least some sort of attraction to the blonde.

With a sour feeling in his gut, he leaned down to give America a quick kiss on the forehead before he went to lie down on his side of the bed. Closing his eyes and attempting to lower the speed of his heart, Arthur tried to fall asleep once more.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Extra long chapter because I love you guys lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur managed to wake up with a slight buzz to his system; his head had a dull throb to it and his stomach shook a bit with each breath he took. Blinking his eyes, he realized that the room was now beginning to illuminate from the closed window to the side. Lying still, it took him a few moments to register the fact that he was still in America's house. Once that detail installed itself in his still, some-what sleeping brain, Arthur felt himself shudder.

Rising his upper body up slowly to not move the bed too much, he looked over at the American who snored lightly undisturbed. His face pointed at Arthur's direction, where he slept like a blissful, innocent child. His lingering thoughts from the previous night flashed to his head, and Arthur felt his face warm.

With a shake of his head he turned over to get his way off of the mattress. Grabbing his phone from the counter, he exited without giving the nation another glance.

The house was silent and for some reason held a sheet of tranquility at the early morning hour. Arthur found some pleasure in the fact, especially since he figured everyone was still fast asleep. Checking his phone, he discovered it was only five minutes after seven.

He frowned slightly, school started at seven thirty… Maybe, if he showered real quickly, got his stuff together, he'd be able to catch the bus and make it to school, even if he would be late. But then again, Arthur wasn't so sure if that was such a good idea. The teacher would probably question him on everyone else's whereabouts, and he wasn't in the mood for lying.

As he entered the kitchen, he jumped slightly at seeing Matthew leaning over the stove, flipping what looked to be pancakes. His bear sat at his feet patiently and turned to look at the Briton when he came in.

"Oh, Arthur!" The Canadian laughed with a sheepish smile on his face after he turned around to view the awkwardly standing Briton. "Sorry… I tried to beat everyone to waking up so I could make breakfast… I didn't think you'd be up so early…" The wavy haired blonde blushed pink as he leaned over to turn up the stove top, his curl bounced with his motions in a way Arthur somehow noticed.

Arthur scratched his cheek, "Well, I guess my body operates on its own clock. I woke up on my own." Taking a seat at the island counter, Arthur leaned his head on the cool marble and let out a content sigh. It smelt of pizza and pasta from what they all ate last night, and he couldn't help but watch Matthew curiously, "What time did you go to sleep?" He questioned intrigued.

"Me? Oh… Um… I can't really remember…"

Matthew's tone of voice got strained and he stuttered. Cocking an eyebrow, Arthur observed the back of his head intently, "Did you go to bed right after the movie…? Or were you up scared and alone?" Arthur attempted to tease with a small smirk on his face.

"N-no… I was sleeping with Francis…"

Nothing else was said.

Nothing needed to be said.

Arthur understood perfectly fine. And because he did, he couldn't suppress the shudder that rolled throughout his body when his eyes automatically landed on Matthew's ass and his thoughts fleeted to a certain slumbering Frenchman upstairs.

Silence reigned in the kitchen besides the gentle sizzling that erupted from the pancakes Matthew flipped in the pan, and the occasional splats from when they were deposited onto a large white plate. Frowning a bit, Arthur raised his head, "Do you want any help? I can help by making something…"

He couldn't help but have his eyebrows scrunch in puzzlement when he watched Matthew look at him incredulously.

"Did you hear me? Can I help? I don't want to just sit and watch…" Hopping off the seat, Arthur made his way to the refrigerator.

"Oh… Okay. Do you know how to cook anything?" Matthew questioned.

Snorting, Arthur retreated his head from inside the cool fridge, carrying out a carton of eggs. He gave the Canadian a smirk, "Of course! My food is top notch, I have you know!"

Matthew smiled warmly at that, "Haha, that's great! I got scared for a second and thought you inherited England's cooking skills or something… But just so long as you know what you're doing…"

Truth be told, Arthur didn't know what Matthew was trying to say with that. But it didn't really matter. Grabbing a bowl from one of the cabinets, he began to prepare himself to make some fried eggs.

-.-.-.-.-

Mei yawned as she was rocked awake. Squinting her eyes at the numerous amount of light that filled her vision, she shut her irises shut, before taking the pillow beneath her and putting it over her head to block out the sunshine that was giving her a headache.

"I want to sleep a bit more…" She moaned tiredly. However, the grip on her shoulder wasn't removed and she was still moved back and forth in a continuous rhythm. Swatting the hand away, she grumbled, "I'll bite you…" She warned, though it was mushed out from the pillow.

It seemed like an eternity, but the persistent hand soon retreated. Mei smiled a bit while she brought herself to snuggle in the covers.

She felt so at ease now that she could just breathe and be left alone in the comfortable bed…Her dream had been so amazing. Mei had been sitting on top of building, with Xiao. Both of them were watching fireworks light up the skies while people below them cheered in celebration. Xiao hadn't said much, but he looked pretty flustered when Mei had asked him some questions. His reactions were adorable and Mei found herself growing more attached to him despite it being a dream. She really didn't want to wake up from it. At all.

But whoever woke her up, better hope she could fall asleep and finish it, or else she'd make them pay.

Letting out a slight groan of frustration, she sunk into the bed more. Her heart rate was going faster and her breathing was growing inconsistent. She knew she wouldn't be falling back asleep.

Damn it.

Oh well, there was no rule saying she couldn't just lazy around in bed all day.

Within the silent room, she heard light footsteps enter. She wondered who it was and what they were doing when she suddenly felt slight pressure dip at the foot of the bed right by her own small feet. It had to be something extremely lightweight though… Blinking, she shifted a bit.

The sound of sizzling sounded through her ears.

Wait… Sizzling…? That certainly didn't make any sense to her. Maybe she was hearing things—

A big boom rattled throughout the Taiwanese's girl's thoughts as she flung herself up from her bed in pure panic. She let out a shriek as she got to her feet from the floor. At the top of the bed, a rather big show of lights popped off sparks into a small area of the room and created nothing but a continuous noise like gunshots that threatened to hurt anyone that came close enough to it.

"Oh my god! I'm awake! Please don't shoot me! I'm awake! I'm awake!" Mei screamed while racing out the room blindly with her hands on her ears. Nothing but pure fear and adrenaline forcing her forward, her earlier lethargic feelings forgotten.

Once she made it down the end of the hall, she felt someone grab hold of her wrist firmly, stopping her from running on. Opening her slightly teary eyes, she looked up at Xiao, who, if she didn't know any better, was smirking very small,

"Breakfast is ready, didn't want you to miss it." The brunet boy informed simply. Mei felt her cheeks warm up, "W-what…? Y-you did that…?" Biting her bottom lip, she watched him nod his head as though everything was fine and dandy.

"I could have died!"

"They were only fireworks. I doubt you would have."

"Whatever!"

Huffing, Mei snatched back her wrist, "You're crazy!" She stuck her tongue out before walking past him to go to breakfast.

Once she entered the dining room, she was a bit embarrassed to realize she was the only person missing. Or at least it seemed like it. "I'm seriously the last person awake?" She whined out with a pout on her face. Chelsey laughed, "Better late than never, right?"

"Nice bed head." Lovino snorted in sarcasm making Mei pat down her hair in worry.

"Don't worry about it. Just chill your nerves and get some food!" Bruce exclaimed cheerfully while chewing his pancakes.

Nodding with a slight blush, Mei took a seat next to Kiku, "Who made all of this?" She questioned curiously while reaching over to put some of the sausages on her plate. She tried not to twitch her eye in confusion at some of the more, colorful looking pastries at the end of the table.

Francis gave a whistle, "The pancakes were made by our lovely Canadian, the rest were a combined effort of Italy and I."

Across the table, Feliciano raised a hand cheerfully with a blissful smile on his face, "It was real fun! America doesn't have a lot of stuff to work with, but we managed~"

"Hey, where is Alfred?" Mei asked curiously while sipping her orange juice, she took a look around and also realized that their English friend wasn't present as well, "And Arthur?"

"Don't ask." Everyone at the table said in unison making the Asian girl blink.

-.-.-.-.-

"Is this the house?"

The Danish boy blinked his eyes as he looked at the reasonably fit house from within the confines of the car he sat in from the passenger seat.

"Yup, Teitr lives here alright." Glancing over at the man behind the well of the car he grinned, "His parents left for work hours ago. So it's safe to break in I guess."

The Norwegian gave a grunt before he proceeded to drive up the driveway. Once he parked the car, both he and Simon made their way to the front door. "Do you have a key?" Lukas questioned him plainly. Simon scratched his cheek while bending down to pick up a potted plant that was laid innocently by the border of the house. Beneath, a shiny silver key shone.

"Nope! But this is the next best thing!" Snickering, he allowed both of them entrance to the house.

"So little Teitr is actually Iceland! I should have known since he was in my dreams too!" Simon loudly exclaimed, causing Lukas to glare at him irritation, "You're loud." The shorter male stated though he went ignored.

Simon stalked down the hallway of the home before busting open the door, "Teitr! Hey buddy! I decided to visit!"

"S-simon!" Ice blue eyes widened in surprise, and a slight gasp was heard from the boy on the bed who was still dressed in his pajamas. Simon could have laughed at how funny the younger boy's expression was. Teitr dropped the book he had been reading to look at him in shock. "What are you—"

He stopped shortly when he looked past Simon and to Lukas who stood behind him. The silver haired male gave a slight gasp, "But how… He's real…?" Beaming proudly, Simon prepared himself to explain the whole situation, however before he could, he was pushed ahead with surprisingly strength and landing face first onto the carpet beneath him. Lukas, who had done the attack then proceeded to run over his back—adding to the pain— and towards the Icelandic teen.

Rubbing his face, Simon prepared to whine at the Norwegian, but stopped himself when he gazed at the scene ahead of him.

The two were held in an embrace, that Teitr was reluctant to return, but he did.

Smiling softly at the scene, Simon picked himself up from the floor and walked over to the two to pick up the fallen book from the ground. Curiously, he took a look at the cover and found himself laughing, "Really? _The Art of Deciphering Dreams_? Nice book Teits!" He mocked out with a snicker.

Teitr blushed and pushed away Lukas, "I don't even know what's going on!" He shifted his eyes away with pursed lips.

"Oh. I should explain then huh? Well to begin with—"

"You've been having weird dreams lately, haven't you?" Lukas interrupted calmly while taking a seat on the bed. Teitr nodded though he said nothing more. "You've never met me before in your life, but the dreams make you feel as though you have. Right?"

"How did you—"

"What if I told you, you're the reincarnation of a country? Not just any country. The country of Iceland." His words were flat and simple; however his eyes were intense and observant, watching the other intently for his reaction.

Simon also stared at Teitr who was still looking away silently. "He's not lying." Simon threw in, "If you need more proof… We have it."

"Common sense is telling me not to believe you." Teitr stated, "This could just be another one of Simon's pranks after all," He responded while locking eyes with the Norwegian.

Lukas was not swayed with the stare, "The fact that you're putting me in league with him is a bit insulting. But given the current situation, I'll allow it to slide. Tell me then, Teitr. What would I have to do to prove that you're the reincarnation of Iceland?"

The Icelandic teen shook his head and looked away, "I don't know…"

"The fact that he exists isn't enough for you? Geez!" Simon sighed out, "If this is what Eyebrows went through, I pity him for when he explained this to us…"

Teitr and Lukas looked at the Dane in confusion as he flashed up the book, "Teitr, your dreams for the past nights have been filled with me, Norge, and other people from foreign places you've never met before in your life. In your dream, you can't control what you do or say and it's like experiencing déjà vu. You call people by the names of countries and they call you Iceland. If I'm wrong, I'm lying. If I'm right, which I _am _then you should believe us."

He crossed his arms and looked at the silver haired boy to gauge his reaction. Lukas did the same and gripped the sheets beneath him anxiously.

Teitr hung his head, "You're… Right…" He hesitantly stated.

"Damn straight I am! The King of Northern Europe would never lie!" Simon exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. Lukas rolled his eyes before pulling Teitr into another hug.

"You two are unbelievable…" The Norwegian sighed out in exasperation.

-.-.-.-.-

Arthur sat on his bed with his knees to his chest. It had been several hours, but he still refused to leave the room. Ever since breakfast he had been cooped up in there. It was mostly due to anger.

He was being considerate. He helped Matthew make breakfast… And when all those ungrateful gits decided to just ignore it. Chelsey, Bruce, and Kiku all shook with fear and apologized to him when they learnt the eggs had been made by him. With that, Matthew, Francis, Heracles, Antonio, the Italies and Xiao all backed away unwilling to try.

He didn't even know why! Sure his creation was a little burnt here and there, but that didn't mean it tasted _that _bad! He took that opportunity to simply sulk in the corner of the dining room while everyone ate food from the French-bastard and the lighter of the Italies.

The Briton would have probably been fine with everything if America didn't just appear. The moron just swooped in and took a handful of everything that was offered at the table. At first, Arthur brightened immediately when it appeared the nation was going to eat his eggs.

He had to cover Chelsey's mouth when the girl prepared to warn America against eating what Arthur made, and he and everyone else in the room watched the nation take a spoonful of the food.

The nation's eyes got wide as soon as he began chewing and frantically questioned who made it. Before he got the answer, he was hacking and coughing.

All America had to say after he recovered was that Arthur sucked at cooking and it should be illegal for him to touch anything culinary related. Arthur never punched anyone in the throat harder.

"Knock, knock, I'm coming in." America declared as he entered the room without warning. Arthur glared over at him, "What do you want?" He snapped out in irritation. He really didn't anticipate the other coming in after their fight…

America shrugged, "To tell you how the next G8 meeting is this Sunday… Kiku already said he'll go, and I wanted to know if you'll go too." He casually asked while walking towards the bed to sit down at the edge.

Arthur blinked, attempting to make sense of what the other said, "Why are you only inviting Kiku and I? What about the others?"

"Japan and England were a part of G8. None of the others were."

"Oh."

Silence reigned over them and Arthur could only look away. He didn't know why America was harassing him now. It was so random… But he should have expected it.

"So," America started with a whistle, "You said before that your parents were from the United Kingdom… Tell me more about that."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, accepting the sudden conversation, but uncertain of what exactly to tell him while looking to the ceiling, "Both my mum and dad were from England. They left to the United States when they were still kids, and soon after the islands sunk. My parents met, had me… The end." He hoped that story would be enough to appease the other young man, and he spared him a glance.

America's lips formed a tight line and his eyes stiffened and became a colder blue. Arthur found his eyes widening at this sudden change, however, despite the distant and harsh look in the nation's eyes… It wasn't as though he were looking at Arthur directly… Almost as though he were glaring pass or even _through_ him. "The islands did _not _sink. That's such a common misconception nowadays that it makes my stomach hurt. The islands _disappeared_." Flatly, he spoke before turning his gaze wistfully.

That certainly wasn't what he expected. A weird reaction to say the least. But the way he said it, seemed to be so confident and undermining to Arthur's intelligence.

"Does it honestly matter though?" He snapped back with a scowl, "Who cares if you use a different term? They're still not here."

"I care." America retorted simply,

Arthur made a low noise in his throat, "That's nice… Why do you care though?"

"If the island sunk… We would have found them beneath the surface of the water already." America clenched the sheets under his hands tightly, "There would be evidence of something left behind. Something for us to have a trace to get back to what was gone. Something. But there wasn't and there isn't. We have found _nothing._ For thirty years we've made no progress…" America stopped and turned his face away.

Arthur looked down at his phone, though it was silent, it lit up. A message from his brother… Unconcerned, he flipped it over and looked at nation, "Yeah, no progress until us, I suppose."

"Yeah… Until all of you…" America mumbled out while getting up to leave.

For some reason, Arthur had a feeling that America wasn't saying the sentence for him to hear… But rather, for himself to understand. As though the aspect of them being reincarnated nations wasn't accepted or believed…

He hoped he was wrong.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Transitional chapter is transitional. Sorry that nothing really happened here. I just needed to get this transition out the way :]**

**HKTaiwan… I love it so much more than I should.**


End file.
